MAH SUPAH DING ROPE FNAFICTIN
by yamakawaiinyandesu
Summary: lol dis is basicli mah rerite of supah dnagin rumba too,butt i aded moar stuf in it two maek it moar kawi. dis is mah frist fnafictin so arigeto fur any spelin misteks i maek.
1. chapert wun

capoter 1:

one dat koweedsa wasd a walkin tru da island an he saw hinTATA

he sed hellu hintata? wut u doing?  
but hintaters didnut aswer becuz he wwas slaving da bIG MURDER MISS TREE!11!

komeedas wus the upset an sad becuz he wnat ed to yaizo wit tghe hinata.


	2. chapert too

chaptree 2:

komeed wus silt upset so he kept on walkin  
after while of walkin he ran into kozooomi dey wer frends becuz the first two letters of tehre names were da sam.  
dey went to look do the looka round the island. dey went ot the dinner were they fnod twogaymi eatin food, he got angry with them and yeelled at them and kalled them unkawaii. they were bot very sdad an komeada cryed becuz hes oversensitive or something idk and komzoom just stood there lie the cold heartless bithc she is an sat down an ordre som fod. her an cokemeads eat hamburg, very hades to ignoring twogay me becauz he wus loud and obnoxious.  
dhen dey went outside the the dinner and rAN INTO SAI ONJI!11134565431!

she wus liek 'hey kids u wanna buy sum dRUSG AN BEERS?  
komeasd day 'no becuz i am cool kidd an d i say no to drsug an beers\.'  
but kosoomui gave into peer presurse an bout the dru g an beers from paint tool saioni, who ran away laughing.  
komed was confused buy al dis but went "ah, whatevar i do nut care, dey r jjust weird pepl i guise...'  
dey cept on walkin while kozoom tok the drug an beers and sNORET ED THEM UP HER NOSE!/?  
she got supr high an started talkin about higih people things liek flowers an songs an the eightes an weird shit becuz she is high an dosnt maek sens.  
she sudden start yellin a nd got SUPER VIOLENCE! komedae didnt liek dids becuz viollins is nut kawaii an he tried to clam her down but she wuldnt calm down. she gut super mad an yelled in his fac "U R A DUMB BAKA SHONEN NOBUDY LIEK S U DESU I YAM COLLER DAN U AN MORE SUGOI!1111!'  
she den got so mad she bit his kawaii left elg off/  
"no" he sed "my left leg!'  
an she run the away screm about how eliv an rud shonens were becuz she wus a huge bithc am noby leik her nut ethan pain tool saionni.

komeed was doing the bleeding to deth becuz his leg wus gone, so he laiy down an get the rEDY TO DIE when tsumiku come sup and is leik "oh no u r dien, let me fix dat.' so she take him 2 dat hosptil place and give him a new robott leggy btu he had to stay in bed becuz he had to let teh leg adgust to him or some shit idk  
he aksed her 'why u do dis ?' an she sed "TSUMIKU TSUMIKU SHITTE AGERU!11!" an do the balst oFF INTO SPACE becuz she wus actulaly hatsun miku.

ko ust stood up an walk off on nw robot leg becuz he gave litterally zero fucks bout everthing.


	3. chapert tree

caHpater Tree:

komemeda was still walkin away an he luck at his watch an realize it was lUNCH TIEM!111!#  
he ran super fast to da hotel food place an kicked down hte door wit his robo elg. "W HAT HTE FASCK KOMEMADA?/?/./? yelled towgmi he wasw te h upsetet becuz kome had kick down hsi favorite door in the hole entire wlord and no w he had nutin to liv fur. 'it ok' say soda ' we haev door insuranc4e.' she clamede togam down an wetn to kmed  
'bitch wut hep to ur leg' ask soud  
'it got bit of by the the high evli kozoom, shes still out dere yllin an hurtin peopl fee'lins.'  
'oh no!' yelled gudnam btu nobudy cared becauz he was gudnam.  
'we mst finde here!" yellede iboobie an everyon agree an run out door except fur otgami who stay behin an morn los of por mazin door.  
dey ran outside until dye came to da ebch, were dey saw kozoo eatin a turle or sometin wild an weird. ever one wasw scare until ibooki say 'wait i have plam!' "what iS palm?' ask hinTatas 'i kno a way we can maek her kawiai amazin grill again! we must cure her. we mst cure her wit h hte power of...pURE YURI.''  
ever one was schok an confuse but ibungie sed it wuld work an who were dey to dought ibungie? dey all hid ebhind big plam tree. ibok goo up to kozoim kosoom turn her hed around

she was the frothin at the mouth an vary scary. ibook got teh courages an sit down next 2 here an whisper in he era, 'kOzoomi,' she whipderd 'touch my IBOOBIES" kozzom touch her iboobs an get the INSTAN CURE BY POWAH OF PURE YURI.  
kozom wake up an go to the kome, 'listen kOm she say "' i'm surry i bit ur kawaii lleft leg off...' " das ist okay' sagt komeads, ' i haev a cool robotto log and it is supah suogoi' de4y hug but not leik dat becuz kozimo was a yuri an she wuldnt luv komeade ew wtf is ur proble?

litle did dey ko, saioni had ben swatchin al long! 'no u bake a unkawaii ibok! i wnated kozom to touch mY bobies! she sat dere fur a bit 'i kno! i will commit the do tehe mutual kill on iboo! tHatll tech her to be a lit le bithc!

she run the away cackle maniacly becuase she was heartless and eliv litle lolli.

menwhil, al de otters ewre at the tITTY TYPHOON singing an shit becuz dey never get stuf don wtf? dey sing supah kawiai songs liek "Born To Be Wild", "What's Love Got To Do With It?" and "I Want It That Way." an had lors of fnun kozo adn ebooks were makin out in hte backkground becuz dey were yuri four each udder. an owar was chewin on furniture and shit becuz dey didnt bring any food becuz edy are unprepad or somthing idk.

suddenly dey her lOUD GUNSHOT an ko turn aroudn an see ibugi dED ON THE FFLOR!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yell kome becuz mutual kil had done the happen and he didnt want it to do the happen.

kozom wanted to crey but she was heartless biatch so she just dat dear and did nutihn.

moDnobeara voice come in loud sqeaker "hey bastarsd u juts fond nuter murder congRATEs anyway u little shits better get investigaetin or i will come to ur room at nite an dump all ur cereal on da flor."

dat was a serious treat an komea was so scare.

he garb hinat. 'we must do the investigat erite now, okay? he whisper in his er  
'but dud, ew already no who did the thing' he say 'tis must have ben sAion!'

butter safd en surry, say komeat an they INVESTIGATION START!


	4. chapert for

ChA pert Fro:

Kmeep an hinat got toegther an do the iNVESTIGATION STRAT!1! dey did some thing and found dat the gunshoot hade com frum outsid but dey culdn find bulet anywhere an weer sed.  
"i ko!' say hita "les go fidn Sayon an quest ion hre aboot it! she is soooo da killer XD' 'okay' sed ko and dey went out ot find saio.

Befro dey culd leaf, kuzzuyou stoped dem 'hey assholes' he say "i dnt tink dat saionji did it... i mean, she wus a bitca yeah, but she wuldnt commit the murder on a fellow yuri, yuriz band togeter u no..."  
'shut the fuck up i didnt ask for ur good damn oppionion u overrated shota' sassed tinata and he wlaked out da dor wit kome

juts as dey wer goin to find her dey came upon kOZOOM!1!1111!ONE! seh wus creyin and had drusg an beera in her hand an she had alredy snorted sum 'NOOOOOO yell ko 'donut do t hat!1 u hav so muc to eliv fro!'

"no i dnt!;' said  
kozo. mah bestu girlfrued ist tot, and i am super sad/ i wanna just die now' and she snorted the rest of the beer uP HER NOS!111!1123456786754341`621! "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled hinat becuz she wus goin al crasy again. her eyes had leik dese spirals in dem or somthin idk.

"GOO DA FCUK AWAWY FRUM ME U BAKA SHONENE! D E S U!' she ye led and bit komaed kawaii right leg of. den she ran of yellin or sumtin  
"god dammit not again." komed say. koead laid down an wus abut to die frum lose blod becuz hatsumiku had balsted off into spac an now dey had no nurse  
just as he was bout to do the pass out gudnam wlak up to hime. "OH NOOOOO yle GUDnam "DONUTS WORRY! I AM TRAINED MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL! HU MAN R ANIMASL TOO RITE?" he gundamed an garbed comead an rush him of to hoptal

komeed wake up an see gun damn leaning ova him. hell o say gundam "i haev givy u new elg, but i donut how the robotic work, so look at new aNIMAL elg!" kokmed lock an see his kawaii right leg hade been replaced wit a pTERODACTYL leg!

"nooooooooooooooooooooo now i cunnut be kawaii anymore!" he sobb ';all i wnated in lief wus to be kawaiiii!' he creyd tears of pure desu into hinataz amrs.

'it okay' sed hinat 'u still supper highscol elven lucky!'

"nOT ANYMORE" say loud shitty voice and dey tunr round ad see SIONJI!

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN  
! #$%#^&% ^!$ !11


	5. chapert fife

CHPATERE fro0

sAinon wus stand dere an it wus supah scare "I WLI KIL U BECUZ U KLIED MAH TRU LUV KOOOZO!1!213! she yled  
"oh god fucking dammit no body cares go away u overrated loli i honestly don't give two shits about u" sasseyed huina saino go supah screa an run away creyin "danke sed ko "its not that i like u or anything b-baka" sed hinataata becuz he wus bein a tsundeer again.

aftre whil dey get up an go ACTUALLY do de investigngat befro monobeer does teh cals tril. dey wlak outsid an dey see oWARIII!23454314543432!11! she wus eatin a shrub becuz she wus hunger 'hey warwar' sed k0 'how r u todey?' "i am suaph hugner becuz i wus gonna eat sumthin back at hotle befro prati but wehn i got there ma supeh food launghci machine had ben stoled " she strated cring super hard an it maed hinat saad so he give her a porkchoop he hed in his pocet.

dey keep wlakin until dey see RTRETREU "sup bra" sey kom "nutin, im jsut sed becuz i had maed an icesul ptre fur diner an now no ones gonna be albe to se it bucz mutal kil. ' derderee sey hintat 'wle see it afret rite? u cn sohw us den'

ey sed goodbye to treetree becuz he wus a hug dumb nered lol an went on. suden they cum to beac an see kZO CHASIN PEEKOPEEK she wus chans peepkopeepko an wus ylein but pek didnt want to do hte kil on hre so se usw runin around tryin to doge hre. SUDEN SAION JUMP OUT OF TLA TRE AN KIS KOZ AN HEAL HRE WIT POWAH OF PRU YURI! 345678986752341! $%&* !

kozo wus safed an she do hete blushu becuaz saiongi had land on hre anim styl XD. peok wus out of der liek hel ne she wnated nutn to d o wit dese iditos

suddenly schol blel do ring an modoner fac cum on scren 'hey kids getg t og iant statue in is lan an u wil fidn wil teh cals tril. dey al go ot cerntre of islan an dey se excalte cum frum center of mount ann 'be careflu when go up excalate' say modno bear. kuzuzuz wus not ccareful an he fall and hsi eye fle out an BLOD EVERWHERE!111  
a hopstil care cum pick hmi up an taek him to hopstil an peko went wit him cuz shes into shota or sumtin idk? dey go inot clas tril rom an it wus beig an der were da big podium stuff an evernoe stand behind btu dre wasnt wun fur iboob bucuz she was teh ded.  
dey did da tril start an dramatical da musiac pley an it wus so drma


	6. chapert sex

CHAPERT ATE

kaimod do wake up. it wus wonndrflul mornin an he gt up to ching cloths. den he realizd dat he wus in dnanganeonpa, an everwun onli haev wun pear of cloths, and culd derfour never chang dem. "fuckin shit." he sed, plul on weird hoodie an goto hotle. ween get dar he met hINNate. he wus makin toster wafles an burnin dwm becuz he culdn cok. 'wut u doin fat fur?" ass komed "wwe dunit haev cheef anymur, so i haev do teh cko, dere no udder way" he sed sad as tostr wafl lite on fir becuz it wus bnurned. sudden, a MAZIN WAVOF KAWAII COM FRUM DOR!

yuma wus do the snat dere. she wus weri balck shos frum Hot Tropic dat wer platfroms an ripe skinne jins and loow cute shrit dat sed "MCR ROXKS!" { but not dat low cit cuz shes not a sult XD} an had in kawaii slalor mon errins an necklec wit deamon smybkos on it an her purple hare wus glow in al pretyful an she wus werin balck lipsitck an supah goffik shorts wit a pichur of evanescent on dem. it wus so kawaii, gudnam strated creyin an nidi strate voomitin becuz kawaii overlod.

"hey bakeas wut up desu?"' sed yamu ass he shit down on tab le net to owario, wo wus etin sum rodklil she had fond ot in da bakayerd. "oh! wee are juts fnine, u luck sooooooooooooooooooooo kawii todey nya." sed nanana adn did de blushu becuz she hades crus on yuma.

everome had crust on yama.

she wus jus dat kawaii.

hinutelas toter wagle kept setin on fir becuz he wus sooo hawt XD an yuma get impatin. "do u bakas haev any fod dat isnt toster wffal becuz i am alergic to toster waffle beciz dey murderd mah femily whn i wus yunger an i haev sworn vegnanc agains al toter wafles cuz dey are basterds am shuld jus di desu?" der wusnt reel antin else btu tosr waffl, btu kome hed idea.

"u cn consum mah felsh!" he sed an riped of prat of his hayr wich wus actualy marshmelow.  
"OHMGEREEEE ARIGATER!" sed yuma an et delicious hair (NOON SEXUALY ] an ever on haev nic brekfats of burn toster wafle an den hotle bnurned don becuz too muc fir an dey hed to et outsid to not di. only wun presin wus ingurd an it wus toogimi. his pancreus got bnured to a crisp an almos die. btu witut his pancreus, he wus no looger kawaii so non card XD. so everon shit on grasse an etburnin wafle an sing cmpfir songs an tlak wit yuma.

"so yuma hw u git her?' askd nidie

"i wus teleprorted her by mnoodlebear, i not know much els desu."

'so tle us wut u do remebr" sed soufa

"ok." sed yamm "i wus borned in nihongo an mah parents wer bot kings [FIS WUS BCK IN MEDIVL AGS OKAY U BAKAS DER ARE NO KNINGS TODAY I KNO BUT DIS IS LONG TIM AGO ] mah mom wore mazin sparkl dreses wit gold thingys on edns an it locked kinda emo btu it wsnt emo becuz she wusnt an elmo lol. mah dad wor tuxedos dat wer purple an kawaiidesu. i wus a princes an mah eyes chand cooler when ever i emotions an we wer rich an everon lov us. dem une dey my parent died becuz time traveling toster wfals. i wnent into deamon mode an travl truout tim an spac to try an aveng kwawaii parnt. when in demon mosd i get rel anger an lit on fir an mah blod spaekle becuz tragice psat. i wnet to many differ univers to try an fidn dos tostr wafles. wheel, i edned up in dis univers an struk dis eart in an mazin wav of kawaii wich mnober notic an he saw mah mazin powah na decid to take me hare. vie ben at mutual deth islan evah sinc. it so tragic." an she strat creyin reel hard an her eyeshadow wus runin an she looked likean elmo but shes not okey? [ALL EMOZ R BAKAS AN UNKAWAII DEY SHULD AL JUTS GO TO WALMRT AN FUKIN WORK THER YEH OBAMA MAEK IT HAPEN!] nanas hed to clam her down an actual tuch yuma bobs (witch wer D cuups XD).

toogmis pancrus wus stil bledin ot an he wus dien but no on car bout him.

sUDDEN HOP STIL TRUCKK CUM FRUM RON CRONER AN STOOP IN FONT OF STUDEN. "NYOOM NYOOM SEY TRICK AS BCACK DOR OPNEN AN DROP OUT SUMTON

"NYOOM NYOOMIT SEY AGIN AS IT RUN AWEY NEVR TO RETRUN AGIN.

evron se wut da truk droop. it wus...

...

kUDZUYUU?!

he wus wearin eyppat an wus lockin as shoota as evr, an nxt to him wus peko becuz he wus juts dat much of a playa.  
"KUDddZU r ukey? aks ko

"im fnin, i juts looost my eye lol XD" he sed but he culd onle D becuz he hed only ein auge an dat mad hime so sed he stratd creeyin an pee koyam hd to cumfort him an tak hmi two his rom an lt hmi layes don a bite becuz so stres.

"woah dat wus reel druma i dnt think anythin mor druma cn happen fpr rest of daye" sed hinate an becuz the univers hats hinte, sumtin even MOAR druma happen!,,183991784!,,

ther wus a suden falsh of sugoi lighnin adem sumtin shoted frum skyan wus cumin rite at da dingke ropers!784388! it wus hedin rite towrad yumaz mazin hayr util nedi punc it out fo way "DONIT LEY FNINGER ON MY CRUST!" he yled an the thing land on togasmi an brook his spin. por spin. it wus brok. it bnounces an land an leafed a 87759755 fot wid cratr in the area.

everon wus scar an sainji wus movin ovr to investigt it wit sonnyi an dey were gettin real clos when SUDDEN HED POOP OT OF CRATRE! IT WUS

HATSUMIKU!?

"hey u nreds im bak desu" se sed an everone wis supro hapy "OH M GOTT! ist das hatsumiku-chan da wolrd famoose idle? " aks yama "yiss, sed ko "shh is moss kawi in intire wold, so whey is she bk wit U.S.?"  
"i gut supah borin bean wrold femouse, so i cum baka to da mutul klitin islan wit u guiys, pulse, now i haev al monet in entir woldr, so i cn bye antin at da grift shoop. an i elft mah bdsm dung on hre. " she sed, bit evron preten do ignreo lest prat becuz it wus werid butt wu tev, dey didn ned to ko bout hre fiftie shad off gre.  
yumm stret fnangrillin an talkin wit hatsumiku an askin hre he japaniland wus an wut it wus leik to be mots looved an femus idle in intre univrs an how hre buoyfrind leen wus doin btu myoku wusn answerin dem becuz se wus a pompus fruad.  
"wle, wlecum bake supah hickscool elven nruse/supah desu poop idle hatsumiki! hoep (lol geddit? XD) u cn hev gud tim." am den crod dispeers an hinat go do freteim activats or wuteva he dos ween hes know solVE MIRDER MISS TREE an yumma wnent wit nami to go clen liter or sumtin becuz dey wear enviromentalists so kome wus abut to go bhin hotle an smok weed wit hatsumiku, whrn sudden mONDNODBEAR JUPM UT FRUN BEHID TRE AN YLE AT DEM TO GARTER RUND HIME

"hey u latle shits, i haev nEW MOTIFF! i wil set up aa kawai prom nit fur u guiys, bUT, if no on deads buy toemerow mornin, i wlil reveel to rets of wolrd wUT KIDN OF WEIRD PRORN U R INTO!17364257181861431 AND 1/2!"  
eveon did mega gaps an komed wus so scare. no wun culd fidn out he wus inot tentacles!  
he decid he wuld hav to do kil befro tomoroww to protec terorr hrorobil secrete!,  
"OMG NO." gundamed gudnam in luod vioce becuz he haev no insid voice but no wun card becuz dey wre outsid

"ok, i alred haev set up da proom in midel of is lan, btu u canut goo der untie six o clock pms, u goot that desu?" he sed an dis a pear in poof of smok. everon confus but it wus jus nonobeer bein nonobeer i gus lol? an dey wnet off to do udder stuff an komenda an hightsumiku went ot bach to smoce weed.

~*A KAWAIIDESU SHIT TUN OF TIM LATTER*~

tit wus sixoclook an kom juts sop bein high an go wit hatsumiku to da porm (BUT NUT LEIKDAT U BAKA KOMADA AN HANITA ARE CANON DEY R IN DA KAWAIIEST OF LOOVE AN R GETTIN MRARRIED IN DA SPRIGN HINUTA DOS NOT LUV NANANA BECUZ SHE IS NUT AS KAWAII AN KOMEDA DISNT LUV HATSUMIKU EDER BECUZ NANAMA BELUNGES WIT YUMA AN HITSUMIKU IS GONNA BE FROEVER AL ONE BECUZ SHE IS NUMBER WUN IDLE AN CRACKER VOCAL 01 NUT 1/2 SEE EVEN CRYPTUNE NOS SHE DNT NED NONOTTER HALV SHE DUNT NEED NO MAN SHE INDEPENDENT AN YAOI AN YURI ARE MOAR KAWAII DEN EVERTING ELSE IN HOLE BGIG WORL DESU RNANT OVA!) it wus supah daek an scare an everon nut be abl to se cept yuma becuz she wus prart kawaiimon, which wus leik a deamon, onli it channeled da powah of prue kawaii an wus god an supah spesharu an nut eliv. dis had hapen eve sinc deamln mos. sudden light cum on stag an mnonodbare wus on stage an he sed "alrit e u litl shits u wil now begin pormm lif of mutual kilin! der wil be fud an tree votin catergorys, Moss Sugoi Preson Eva!847939!, Mots Likly two bee da Trater, an finnil, Moss KawiiDesu Coopl! aftert dis u wil haev too danc an mots sugoi preson wil pick snongn, an mos kawiidesu coopl wil danc in da midle! adn rememe bur! if no un dies buy tomrarrow mornin, i wil reveal everonni embrasin fetish! haev fun desu!' he sed an lefft. ko didn wanr kil anyon, butt he didn want anyon no he wus inot tentacl, so aftre partie he wuld hav to do mutul kil on somon. maybe soaijn becuz she wus stuppi nred.

sudden lites cum on an everon do luck arund. der wus a tabel wit frut punc an fREESH HOTT WIGNS an cak wit a pictur of monnubre onn it. der wus a stagg wit mululticlord lits on it an curtins dat had mor pictrus on nomoreab on dem. so tastful. den der wus danc flore an in froon of dat a tabel wit tree boxse om it. da box had da lables, "Moss Sugoi Preson Eva!847939!, Mots Likly two bee da Trater, adn Moss KawiiDesu Coopl. "lol dat middle oen is totlly mnonomi" sed ko.

"spekin of witch, were is nom nomi? we havnt sen hre sinc ariv on kawii islan." he ass hinit

"ionno. swd hiNNA! " mebe she ren awey becuz she wus trater?" kay sed ko butt he didn fell ok, he felt upstet leik sumtin wus wron.

but enugh abutt him.

sNONIA yled at evron "okey u guiys cats ur voots fur da blalot booxes an den we cen get dis sugoi pratry sarted!'

everun did hte cats vot e an den soonie gte on stag an nam da weiners. "Oke frist!" sh sed "wninner of Moss Sugoi Preson Eva!847939!, de supah sugio, yUMA KAWIII!" dre wus confet evrwere an lud cherin cum frum crodw an yuma cum on stagg. she wus werin a kawaii prurpl bale gown wit latl purpel tings on da edn a puffy slevs dat sed MCR ROCKS! an sowed hre belli (butt nut leik dat u guiys, yuma is NOT a silt !] a hed feater hrartes on dem an rel emo snong lyric arund da cooler, whic wus a trurtle nec an a supah desudesu krownn wit purkl jemstoonz an picturs of da Gerad Way and earins wot Prirc da Veel on dem an a neklac dat wus supah speschul an continn mAGIK POWAHHH! an pnink shoez wit pictrures of her husbando itlay on dem, lest we froget.

"THnak u desu! she sed to evron "u r al sooooooooooooo kawaiidesu, butt i am de kawaiiest most desuest of u al, witch is whey i wun!,!" an evron aplud her as seh reciv awrard dat wus kawaii swordd dat wus FALMIN AN COVVR IN DESU FLOWWERS AN HAD PICTRUES FOF GREN DEY ON DEM AN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWII.  
she swign kawi sword tru ayre an it cute thru da ayre an mad lud noses.  
everon wus sooooooo excit!

"okey nexts pup!" sed snoia "Mots Likly two bee da Trater, kOMEEDSWA!' komed cum on staeg an colec his pris, wich wus a a lupm of modly ches becuz traters neva proosper (lol i lerned dat in scol todey) "lol im totaly nut da tratur u guiys!' sed kowed but no un beliv him beciz dey wer al bakas an didn realiz dis wus ann au. "leaf u tarsh.' sad siona an komade walk of stag an thow ches on flore were owrai atee id an die of hreart atck but den cum bak to leif becuz se wus col kidd.

" an finil..." see sed " Moss KawiiDesu Coopl! dis tim it is... kOWEEDA ADN HIANUTI!" "btu we rnt eben a coopl desu!" sed hinta bit komed juts plulled him on stagg. trut wus, komeads hed roged da vot by putin in 8676644233989686864221368.309 balots in fro KomaHina becuz it wus his OTP an he wnat it to bECUM CANON. dey colect der priz, wich wuss a pear fo metchin kiy chans wiT  
pictres of mnmber on dem, an a lifeteim subscriptin to aquarium monthly, but becuz no potstal servic on island wus udderly usles. but komed stilt happe becuz he wus finsly prom quen liek hed dremd of bean since he wus lattl. den dey gett off stag an go on danc flor.

sudden lits go dimm an a kawaii voc start sinin " hwow do u se inot mah eyes, leik open dors?" ot wus... HATSUMIKU an everon stat moshin to da kawaii mushic cept komad an hinutl and komed, dey danced in da middl an dey dan waltz becuz dey wer classi. she asslo snug Opipop, pnopnopnon, adn buttfly becuz amazin voic. at on pint, sEEUO balst in frum spac too sgin da gangam stiles becuz myoku nut haev korea voc bosx (SERIUS U GUIYS, TIT IS 2014 WE HAEV INTRENET AN TLEVISN AN SPUORTS CARE AN MIKU DSNT HAEV KAWAII KOREA VICEBOOX! MAEK IT HAPEN OBAMA!) afert dat seeu died becuz hatsumiku cn be da onli sttrar an se star sning wrekin bal by milly cypris an the danc flor got soooo willed. Kudzu even strat twerkim but he hed onli ein ey so he keep bumpin init stuf an everon wus upset becuz it hert vari much cuz he wus shrap.

afret dat hataumiku do stag div but not til anyon so shn ladn onher fac an it bust opne an bLOD EVERWHER .btu she wus fnine becuz she wus computr program an cn fell no pein "oh no" sed ko "wh hat wwe do nowe?"  
PEEPEEYAMA GETT ON DTAG "i cn do madgic trick!" "ok" sed everon "an pek did dumb crard tirks dat everon alred kno how wre k so se got bood of stag. dem yuma wnet on stag an sung more kawi music an palyd musik bye swning her sord rond an mekin noses wit it. everon stat moshin agin! ecept fro saioni an koozoooom becuz litl kidz leik saion shuldn knw bout mossh pits so dey juts did da chpicken dacne. an oowar was in bckgrund etin stagg "CRASH BANG BAM BOOM" ssey stag ass it flel dwon becuz she hade chewd mega hol in it. yuma juts flooted of da stga beciz se wuz so gracful, an de onl one hurt wus togami btu noboy cars abut toeganji becuz he is a eude meani baka [HE IS LEIK DE MOTS UNKAWAII BAKA EVR! HE MAEKS ME SO MAED! I JUTS WANA EET HISS INTESTINES FRO LUNC! D:} togMi brok tree arams an hiss splen exploded jo da hopsitl truuk have to cum agin to pic hime up but it wus differ truk becuz i alredy sed dat ol trukc not do show up agin an i nut contractdic mah self i am moar jawaii den dat, i am almoss ass kawaii as yuma!

"NYOOOM ZOOOM" yled da caras is russ awhey wit toglami. as yuma wus flyin, she did anim stil pnanty shoot, an bananami died for a mEGANOSEBLOD but den cum back two lif becuz she is stil ploot relevnang XD.

"OM GEE WARIO! DINUT ET DA STAG!" sed soda becuz ver uspet by wari behave an wus anger. sony get himme to clam donw.

den yuma decid do hre sining in da moosh pit an everon gett mazin hunger an etin fREESH HOTT WIGNS frum mcdoomalds an drink da pnunch but da pnunch didn tast god becuz it wus actuly blod an den dey eight da cak an it wus actual so dellicius

but noon new dat saiongi hade put dRUSG AN BEERS in da cak an evron did pass ut.

sexualy.


	7. chapert sven

chtre teen

kemeda qwake up. he wuz surends bye pepl who hade al sexualy pasd ot an it wus supah awkwerd. he cheek dIGITEL WTACH an se dat it wus onli vier o clook in monrin so he silt haev tim to go kil snongi. he tak out kinfe dat he wuz hidin nin hiz hoody hood an decid dat he wuld us to do murdr snogi, wenn suden sCREM WUS HRED. he tunr rund an hid knief in hiz hoody hood in cass anyin se it an tink he wus bad peerson. da screm had kom frum snonia who wus frekin ut ova sumtin an he locke an see dED BRODY ON TRE!&658778654567x6856546!? "oh yeh i didn notic dat." he sed a sanio died pase out an everyon elsa wok up an se ded bodi. it wus ded bodi of nIDI.

komed sihg big sihg of releaf becuz know he nut haev do kil beciz somon else alredy do kil

"oh no por kawaui nidi desu!' sed yuma al sed becuz nidi hed ben nic an pnunched hatsumiku awhey frum hre an se taugt dey culd hev ben relly nic frinds an meby go out fur couffe an isucrem or sumtin leik frind r nown two doo. he wus on tre surondead bye satan liek cymbols amd his kawaii leaft rAM WUZ MISSIN! "u culd sey nidai...nIDIED" sed kzuruyuu btu nobedy card becuz puns r four loosers an nred sohtas wit no leif.

evron lock arund boody cept gudnam becuz he wus bnorn agin christian an derfor culdnt lok at satin thigns so he wen to moosh pit an ley down wit his fac on da grund an bery it in grund becuz it wuz sum kin of critsan atni stan ritul. "dinging ding' sed mnonobare on da turvelin scren ting becuz boty ben fond on evron now hed to iNVESTIGRATNON STRAT. hinute an hatsumiku an ko look rund body. hatsumiku sed nidi ben kiled by cockin on sumtin wit had ben shuved down throt. der wus aslo wit pic of shrit on nidi butt on an his left ram wus goon an der wre bit marks al roun it as iff ben bite of by sumtin leik nanimal. yum yum arm.

" hey ko" sed nutta " i dre u two tuch stan symbills." kmobema didn want too but hed to becuz it hed ben a drare an he wus no chikin. he retch ova an tuch 1 satnin smimbl an he hadpowerful unkawaii felin russ thru bedy. its leik he wus animorphin wile havin hraet atick an intestin explod boom bam bish but not irl becuz wus juts wut fel liek so he let go an flal down anime styl on top of hinute( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hte yoiz ) btu no on wuz der to clal dem gey yaoiz becuz evron hed leaft to go to aftre parti witot dem becuz investigratin is fur dumb nreds. hatsumiku wuld half clad dem gey btu seh wus in midleof do serch nidis boody becuz dat wuz mro importnant to hre den yoiz becuz she is tru nred. [ WUT CULD EVA BE MOAR IMPROTENT DEN YOIZ? HATSUMIKU IS NUT RITE IN DA HED LOL! SHEZ PROBLY SECRTLY A PREP OR A HOMOPHONE ]

"b-baka desu!" sed hnita an did blushu an push kodema of hmi becuz stil a bgig tsundeer. "komed juts smirk becuz dats wut he wnanted to heppin al alunge.

SUDEN LUD VOC CUM FRUM UTER EDN OFF MOOSH PIT " im beck u unkawaii bake as!" togamid da vioc. it wus toglami, an he hed ben al fixed at mazin hopstil . [U DNT DESREV TO BE FIX :C! IBOOBI DESREV FIX NUT U, U MONKEY ANIMAL CRACKR!] komdea creyed becuz he hed ben caled unkawaii cuz al he wnanted to do in lif wus to be kawai. "no un wunts u hre togaymi." sed nihuta 'u maed mah bets tomod achi crey an now i am supper maid at u! leaf us alon u bROCOLLI." [TAEK DAT TOGRUMI! ] togumi ren awey creyin becuz dat wus a hrodibl ting to be clald an he wuldv cald da cops of der hed ben celfnones or coops in da islan so insted he wus gona becum an emo an listen to elmo musik an dy his hayr balck leik da emo he wuz.

" ey dis boody is dum whey dun we go to afert praty?" assed tahinu on kodema stoop creyin a nodd hed becuz he gut invitd to prety whic wus frist teim sinc thrid grad becuz thrid grad he hed bnen sUPAH COL an den he becam a nred. [ JUTS LEIK ME. ] dey elft to goo to afert praty.

hatsumiku stayed behidn becuz she wus too nred fur praty.

kemed an honitu wer wlakin rund cuz dey din kno wre praty wuz, so dey kep wlakin an dey rnun inot sODA. he wuz lenin aginst a tre redin da dicktinory becuz he wunted to get moar smarticls. "hey suda" sed hinataugh " u kno whey to get to kawaii mazin praty?' "YEAH" excitd sodau becuz he wus on drugz "U JUTS TAEK AN ELFT AN DEN A RITE AN DEN U TUNR UND AN GO ELFT XDDDDDDDDD" "o key" sed nuta an he an kodema flo da drectins. as son as dey ut of er retch soda strat laguhen becuz he hed givn dem rong directins becuz he wus actul a rUSHIN SPY!8648655716/7787866?!

dey did da dr ections an edn up in hTE MNENS BATROM? it wuz supah wired an kome so scare an cluth hinutter an crey becuz the batroom wuz draker den his hrart (LOL ELMO KDID XDD). "tits too drak!" he creyd hinutr wus creyin two becuz bets todaci wus creyin adn it mad him sed an dey bot flel dwon creyin becuz drak an scary an dis one fauctet hed a leek an it wuldn stoop leekin "Leek Leek" sed fauctit btu nobdy cars abut wut da fauectat hez to sey, it is irrelivnt an don haev a collage degree an drefor is unimprotan in da wrold.

SUDDEN DOR BUTS O PEN AN LITE STEP TRU AN DEY LUCK UP AN SEE...

yUMA!

she wuz werin a shrut wit rosses on it dat sedd 'rosen midn' an wus werin shrot purkle skrit dat loked supah kawii an had picturs off da kids frum free on it [LOL I LOV DAT SOW! IT IS SOOOO YUOI!] an LONG LOMG gren stoockins an balck high hel (leik a striper but nut leik a striper cuz yuma is nut a striper, wlel, mebeh dat on tim, btu nEVA AGIN IT WUZ A MISTAEK IN YUMAZ DRAK PAST U BAKAZ STOOP BRINGIN IT UP IT WUZ ON TIM HING AN YAMA NEDED DA MONY AN SHE PUT IT TWO GOD CAUZ LEIK FED AL KDIDS IN AFRICA OKEY U DIDN DO DAT WIT UR STRIPEIN MONEY OKEY SO DONUT JUDG YAM BEVUZ U DONT NO WUT ITS LEIK TO BE HRE U RICH WITE MERICAN WIT LUTS OF MONEY DIS AGRUMENT IS OVA!] (unles u rnt a rich wite merican in wic case u r okey.) an loket necklac wit pictuers of here prents an hre pet schnuzer Bloomi dat wre takin befro dey wer killakild bye toster wafles in it an she hed died da edns off her hayre white n balck an lucked sooooooooooooooo kawii XD.

" i new u wuld be in trubl. on of us is a sovit spi, so i new dey wuld trey sumtin leik dis!" she did slalor mon hreo pose an it loked relly dramatical aginst da lit an dey boht swore dat dey hed snen kawii angle, btu nut leik dat becuz dey r yaoiz fro ech uder. [IT IS CNANON! :C ]

see hlepd dem of da flor "wle we bettr get goin, da afertpraty wus gittn reel willd, an it wuld be even moar kawaii an willd if u wre der! i mnen seriusly! gudnam juts brnud up leik, 9787786 monies, an kudzuyu an peekoyuma did ble floop inot pol of striwbry-banana jelo pudin." ko heared striwbry-banana jelo pudin an sed " i fucking love striwbry-banana jelo pudin striwbry-banana jelo pudin is so fuking sexy i just want to take some striwbry-banana jelo pudin and fuck it hardcore i love striwbry-banana jelo pudin i eat striwbry-banana jelo pudin every day for every meal, break fast, lunch dinner midnight, striwbry-banana jelo pudin is my life i am the number #1 striwbry-banana jelo pudin fan on this planet earth i fucking love striwbry-banana jelo pudin so god damn much i am going to one day fulfill my dream of fucking 100 striwbry-banana jelo pudin."

an everon juts preten dey didnut hear him sey dat, becuz it wus prubly just stres.

prubly.

just as dey goo autsid, "DNIG DONG DNAGLE DNOOG" sed televidin scren an mnodobre cum on scren an sey "altrit u litel shits, tim fro sum cALS TRIL." everon gron becuz tril btu komed wus sepicly sed becuz no striwbry-banana jelo pudin. he wus lukin froward to dat pudin. he luvd it so much. it wus his hero an his grate grandfether.

dey al go to islan nest to statu an dre dey se hATSUMIKU. she hed bean god grill an hade investignat boody entir tim becuz she didn lick pratyin or yoiz [DAT BAKA :C ] an wuld rater wok on findin da rite persun den col sutf leik praty or yoiz. "hey tsumiku" sed k0 "did u fidn stuf or watt?" "yeh, btu il tel u in tril rom, i haev evidnac dat suprots a supspec."an she lock inot da snunset dramaticl an did a pause "ok y" dey sey an ignor hre atempt to be col. [U R NUT COL HATSUMIKU U DO NUT LEIK PRATIS OR YOIZ U PRUBLY LEIK TUGOMI ONLI LAM PEPLE LIEK TUGMOI!]

dey tundra rund an se...

tOGASSMI!,97778756444457-756445!

btu he wusnt togam anymere, he wus eMOGAMI! he wus covrd in emo merchendid an lockd liek he had falen ut off hto topik [DAT HOW U SPEL DAT RITE? IF I DIDN DEN DATS HOW IT SHULD BE SPEL. OBAMA SHULD MAEK IT A LAW DAT DATS HOW IT SHULD BE SPLED!] an he hed did his hayr balk am blu hilits on de edn an his siut wus balck an undrnet it wus ivnader zimm t-shit wit gri on it [AMG GIRR IS SOOOOOOOOOO KAWAIDES. AN DIP IS SUUUC A BAKA. HE SHULD JUTS GO WORK AT WALMERT WIT AL DA ELMOZ AS SON AS OBUMA SEND DEM DERE WICH WIL HAPEN ANY MINUET NOW!] an hs glases wre now ironc nred glases [ BTU DRE WRNT ACTUAL IRONIC CUZ HE IS A NRED LOOOL XDDDDDD U GOT TROLED TUGIMO] an he wus werin eyliner an balck liptsik an hd smugded it to luk liek he wuz creyin (btu he wusnt becuz he wus the wlolrds mots suless bitca, leik srsly togami is sooooooooo rud. i donut leik togimmi. i wnana et his femily fr brekfest) an he hed hs ipood wit he hed use illegly dwown lod musik [BAD TOGLUMMI! STELIN IS NUT KAWAII!] btu it wuz al shity elmo musik leik evanescent an prik da veal an blod on da danc flor an he wus unironicly rokin ot to it an it wus reley gros becuz emoz ar dumb [MAH FREND WUZ AN ELMO ONC BUT I CURD HER WIT DA POWAH OF KAWAII AN NOW SHE IS OTAKU LEIK ME! OTAKUZ 5EVA! XDDDDDDDD] he trund of da musik an luckd at dem. "he guiyz" he emod "why u do dis toglumi?" ask hinta "becuz dis is who i am now" togumi emod an den he tulk ot he diry an strated ritin bad potery abut emo tingz leik blod an balck an ravnz an den he startd redin egdar ellen poo an creyin becuz egdar ellen poo iz onli motrel who undrestand him [LOL EDGRE ALLIN POO IS SUUUUUUUUC AN EMO. WE HED TO RED HIM FRO CLAS ONC AN I JUTS RED MAH KAWAII ANIMU BUCKS INSTED BECUZ DEY AR WHEEEEY MOAR SUGOI DEN ELMO SHIT LEIK RAVNS AN TLETAIK HRATS AN WHUTEVA.]

den dey al get on esclt an be carfull sept kuzzuyu whu wuz nut carfull agin an he fel doown btu udder eye wus okey becuz he lnaded on togummy an togloomi brok leik fife ribs an his ipud an hsi emo notbok an he stratd creyin btu it wus wurth it to sav precius shota.

dey entre da trill rom an tok seat an tRILLL STRAT.

hatumiku tlak frist "okey so i wuz investignatin da boody, an i fund teef Mark's on da kawaii letf arm an i kno dose teet marks culd onli belon to on preson..."

she did a dramaticl paus becuz dats wut hatsumiku's do best

"oOOWRI!" she pnointd at owria an everon shok. "b-btu how u no it wuz me?" sed wrario "u haev no prof!" " i do" mikued hatsumiku "da bit marks on da kawaii elft ram math ur exacly." "how u no dat?" "becuz yetserday u trid to bit me, an becuz i am a computr progrem i savd ur info inot me an its in my memrory. everting is in mah merory. i kno everting. im watchin all of u " [LOL LEIK DA NSA!] everon wuz relay wired out by dis btu juts ignord it becuz it wus proble justs a gtilch in hatsumikus porgramin.

"shit iv ben fond desu." sed wari "but dat onli provs dat i ate his ram! IT PROVS NUTIN MRO!" "i haev moar prof" sed hatsumiku "dre wus a peic of wit shrit on nidi buton. u wer a wite shit! I tink i haev u cnornerd!" sed hatsumiku "okay btu wait..." sed wraai "if dat wuz mah shrit, den mah shrit wuld be ripd, an its nut riped." " u culd haev canged shrits!" " ummm EXCUES MEH. DIS IS DNANGAN RONDA, WE ONLI HAEV LEIK ON SET OF CLOTS OKEY? U WULD SE IF MAH SHRIT HAED BEAN RIPED OKEY? OKEY?" woria sed an stratd froothin at da muth an supah angr. "OKEY YEAH I ET HIS ARM BECUZ AFERT GETINN HIGH I HAED MUCNIES AN U HED AL ETEN DA FREESH HIT WGINS AN I WUSNT GONA STRAV SO I JITS ET HIS RAM, INST DAT JUSTIFY?" (dat is soooooo jutsify, if ud a bean dre, u wuldv don sam ting. DONUT JUDGE AWORIA SHE IS COL AN U R NUT. TRUTS ME I AM KAMI!) everon nood hed becuz dat maek prefect senze.

" so, do u haev otter supsect? " ass hinutu "wle" sed tusmiku "who elsa wer whit shrit?"

" yuma wer wit shrif sumteim" sed nananamz " btu she is too kawaii fr murdr" den she tought of yuma an died fOR A MEGA NOSBLOD. btu den yuma brut her beck wit da powahs of pru yuri. "damn u yuma." whipserd soda.

hinuta tink bak, dre wus on otter sudent who wor wite shrit at tim an dat wus... TUGOMI!

"togumi muts haev dun it!" he yled nut in his indor voic whic upstet everon becuz dey wre idnors. togumi lukd up frum wuteva emo ting he wuz doin an sey "do u unkawaii bakas have any udder prof dat it wus me, i men, u canut prov tit anmer becuz i wer invadner zmi shrit noaw." den he wenr beck to emo ting an kudoma begin creyin becuz he bean caled unkawaii agin.

"yes we haev wun moar prof!" he hinutad "wut is it?" sed togoofi "u hed to put da satan chlak sumwere.." everon wus listn intents ly cept fro gudnam becuz he wuz a bron agin chirstin so he juts shoved da fro drak goods in his eres an hoped it wuld blook out da satan. [it didnt XD] "...u wuld haev ti put et... in ur pooket! toglumis, show us ur pookets..." togumi nervoused but den tun his pookets insid out an sowed dem. dey wre coverd in rED CHLAK DUTS! "togmummi did it! an he muts haev sovd his galses down nidiz throut! i maeks sense too becuz he wus onli one nut high!" smarted hunita.

"okay votin tim" sed nomober an dey al voted an end resutl wuz tOGUMMI WUZ DA CULPRINT!77976263829%!

"togumi whey u do dis to us?" sed peekleyama "becuz..." dramaticed togumi...

"i AM STAN!"

an in fron of dem he begin to animorph inot dRAK LOORD SATIN!  
his skin wuz cher y red an he hed honrs sprutin frum his hed an fir cummin frum is eys an a froked tale an clover hooves an pickfroke!

"U CANUT KIL MEH I AM IMORTLE! HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAA!"

"togummi sinc wen r u satin? i men, u were an baka, but u wer never eliv!" assed konyooom

"togumi but red chlak at grift shoop, an he accidentl snrot it an it wuz satan chalk an now im in he budy." everon agre becuz dat maek prefect sense.  
"why u kil nidi?" aks snoni

"becuz yolo" sed stan an he duckfaced becuz he wus actuly a teen wit grill on facbook [FAECBOK IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UNKAWAIII DX. TUMBLR AN DEVNIANT RAT FUR DA WIN! DRE R LIEK, NOOOOOO OTAKUZ LEIK MEH ON FACBOK! ONLI EMOZ AN PERPS DX]

"anyays, mnonobare, how u gon kil meh? in da univers off dingan roomba, dre r no wheys to kill satin!"

"i kno" sed mnono "dats why im changin da chanel!" an he puld out a remot an click "chanel switch" an sudden tigomu wus nut in cals trill rom.

he wus in froest.

lung, empty froest.

"were did u unkawaii bakas leaf me? ILL ET U AL!" back i tirll rom, komed hed signl ter rol dnow face.

sudden tosatan her to voics. "did u sey he wus hre?" "yeh, booby tol us to go klil him."

"DRE HE IS!" deand dnean "I TOL U SON!" samed smam.

"NOOOOOOO NUT SMAM AN DNEAN!" yled tigummo becuz back befro sayan he hed bean big inot SupahWhoLook, so he know exactly wut da winchetsers do to satans leik hmim.

" hoc est, omnes lectio es fic a crack super te amat * factus stultum iocos evolat in occasum *" dedpanned smam wile dnean did a fnunny joke.

"NOOOOOOOOO" yled tigomi an he stratd runnin awey btu da latin spell mleted his flesh so his skeletom kept runin but den it fel don an died becuz it wuz a skleton.

"dat wuz essay" sed smam. "yeh, leets go se wut asstielz up to." sed dnean an den edn crdits rol.

in cals trill rom everting wuz sikent.

"wle, u culd sey we caugt him... rED HNANDED" sed kyuzru brekin da silenc " u baka da red wuz in his pookets, nut his hnands ur pun is invalid an u r overated pls leaf" sassed hinutu an kudruyu run out creyin an peko falow him to hel his brusd eggo.

evron leaf da trills an go to hotle rom to slep cept yuma who went to togumiz rom an brok in to steel his clots.


	8. chapert ate

chaptre elven

CHIRSMASHU SPESHARU! XDDDD

[dis tiem itz gon bee da chrismasu speshul. Yeh, i kno tits nut chritsmas but i dunnut car U DONNUT TEL ME WIT TO DO U R NUT MAH MUTTER AN I AM FRUM UDDER UNIVERS OKEY? OKEY!]

komida waek up dat mornin an decid he wuld put on a blu shirt. den he relizd he hed no blu shrits. onli a wite shrit wit dat weird red tingie on it. he wus in dnaqan rinpa. he onli hev on hed a brif existentil crisiz an den rember dat todey wus chrismas but it prubl wuldnt be celebrat her becuz no sno on desert islan. he did sum creyon an wlakd to brekfats.

he walk in part of hotle dat hed nut ben bnurned down, an se his frends sitin at half brund tabl etin... lUCKY CRAMS BREND SEREAL!  
"wer u guys get dat sugoi crereal frum? " he assed supper excit becuz noaw he didn half to et bnurd totser wafls dat gut burnd becuz hinuta wus so hot [damn u hinita ]  
"its a chrismas miracl!" sed snoni "yuma fund it while stelin toogamis clots!"  
komed a went an hugged yuma who wus shitin at da hed of da table. [ BUTT NUT LEIK DAT U GUYS YUMA AN KIMEDO R BOT GEYS DAT WUOLD NEVA HEPPIN U LEAF U TARSH ]  
"tnk u yuam." he sed "no prubl" sed yama. evn he thught she luked kinda kawaii, in hre lon flor lengt blu dress dat hed sprakls on da edns of it an balk bots wit purkle laces dat she hed stoolen frum togomi an her hair wus tied bcack in a lose pnoytail an hre left eye wus pink an hre rit eye wus gren todey an hre neils hed ben pented da coolor of da ocen (but witot all da polutin an fissh pis in it DX) an hre goldeen neclac wit wit jemstoneds on it. vry kawai inded (NUT LEIK DAT )  
he set down nets to hinuta an bananami an et his cereil an he wuld hev tlakd wit numini but she wus tinkin bout yuma an drolin an it wus actuly kind of gross so he tundra run an stret talkin to hunitu.  
"so hinut how hes ur chostmes ben so fer."  
"wel, itz silt rely hot outsid an no on got me any presnts so, juts fuckin teribl." nihit answerd  
komeda felt relly bed becuz he hednt guttn hinuta a presnt so he creyed silentli into his lucky crams brend cerel.  
sudden waori set riet nex to him.  
"hey kemed im ot of sureal. cn i haev urs desu?" she whipsered in his err. "no desu it is mah cerul u got git ur owwn." "KEMEDU I WNAT UR LUKY CHRAMS BREND CEREIL!" she elled an everon luck at hre becuz she wuz bean loud (IT IS NUT KAWII TWO BE DISRIPTIV AN LAUD DAT IS SOOOOOO RUD.) "okay finn" he sed an giv hre da rets of his careil becuz she wus scari.

afert brekfets everon went outsid an wen to go do der reguler activitis an juts mes arund an kodemo wetn to go bye hinutter a chrismastu present when sudden mNONOBER JUPM OT OF BUSH AN IN FRONT OF HOTLE.

"listen u little shuts" sed monobeer "in sprit of cristmas, i haev decided to do a new ting. we wil haev da... sECRET SANTA OF MUTUL KILLIN!" everon relly shook an confise beciz how do satnas do mutual kil? we juts dont kno.

he sawe dem al confus an beggin to explen "u wil cum up her an draw a nam out of dis beg, an dat preson is now da persun u r da secret snanta off. u wil haev tow hurs to buy dat preson a persent an cum bcack heer fur furter instruct. al shoopin wil be dun in da grift shoop becuz dat plac is supah kawaii."  
den monobare get everon draw a nam ut of da beg an komeido wen an pic an he gut... hANUTI. its leik sumtin in da univrse wis pushin dem togetr (hitn: its da powah of pur yoiz)

he siged an went wit da groap to do his shoppin. he onli hed on prublm. he culdn tink off anytin hunita mite wunt! he spilt up inot smaler groap wit yama an sainoni.  
"hey sangi! " he sed " wut u wunt fr crismas? " he wus tinkin dat he culd juts stele hre ide an use it as hanitus grift (lol its okey to stel dat ko, but DONNUT STELE SANGONIS ORIGINAL CRARACTERS DAT IS NUT KAWAII AN DAT WULD BE RELLY RUDE OF U U WULD BECUM KOMEANIE]  
"i realy want ko-" she strated btu den yuma slapd her in da bac of da hed becuz memes r nut kawaii.  
den sanaji fel fac down in da mud an kemoda an yam juts elft her behin an went on lokin truout da stors.  
komeeda wus stil havin a hrad tim cumin up wit ides. "mann hatsumiku muts be soooo luki an hav essay teim shoopin. she has leik, 874624827487249 monies!" an den he swa it. a nic leatherman multi-purpose tool! "ill bett u $879478274927492.9898909 dollers dat hunta dusnt haev wun of des!" an den he piked it up an bught it wit sum of da monies he hed.

"hey yuma ken we goo yet?" assed koweda  
"yeh u go ahed i hev to cal on of mah frinds." sed yam an she tuk out her shelphone an went outsid to cal kawaii mazin frind.

afert her cal dey bot went back in froon of hotle weer dey se otters an dey al wer carin presentz in dre hends.

sUDDEN MDONOBER JUPM OT OFF DA BUSH. "okey u lattle sheets, it is chrismasu, so i wil mak it luk leik christmas! " AN SUDEN BEGNIN SNOWIN FRUM SKY AN DA PLAM TRES ANIMORPHED INOT CRITMASS TRES AN ICILS EVERWERE AN EVERON SI EXCIT! "weight wuts da catc?" assed gudnam becuz he knew to be carful wut u wised fur (lol i lernd dat in scool todey) "da catch is... dat u cannut opn ur secret snanta present until afert a murder hes ben commit an succesful solved! if da god guys win, dey get to open dre presnts,if murdrer wins, dey get al ur gifts ahahahahahhahahahahha! aslo, in da sprite of chritsmas, i hav dstroyed al ur homes an now u haev to al slep in da hotle lunge!" " butt mitser mondobear san, won dat juts create unesesary sexual tentsuin dat wil in no way furder da ploot?" ased kozoom becuz she wuz smrat an kawaii (tit taks alot to be smrat an kawai, i haev to werk at it al dey XD) "dats da pont!" sed moonbear "mitser noombear san' sed yuma "i invitd mah best tomodachi ova an i wus wonderin if he culd haev a sepret plac to stay becuz he is rely kawai." "furr u yam, anyting" sed nomobear an he tulk a piel of sno an aNIMORPHED IT INTOO A SMAL RELLY KAWII HOUS! "ur tomodachi ken stey in here he sed an disaperd in poof of smok becuz he wus literal da wurst (MNONOBER IS A BAKE A )

dey al decoded to go inot da hotle lunge an putt al da secrete snanta presentsus udner the kitchan tabl weer no on culd get dem. prububly.

"so yuma" sed soda "ho is ur kawii bets tomodaci" an she wus juts abutt to answear butt she culdnt answear becuz der wuz lewd hellicoptre noses frum outsid an everon wen outsid to go se wut wus hapen. "VOOP VOOP VOOP" sey da helcoopter an den it landed an somon gut out off it. den da hellcoptre fly awey agin "VOOP VOOP VOOP it sed agin becuz it culd onli sey wun word becuz it hed ben negletid as a chilld an hed onli ben taut dat on word.

everon mov frowerd to se who hed guten out of da helicopter an it wus... 44TH PRESIDNANT OF DA UNITED STATS, MITSER BARK OBUMA!?

"BARK OBUMA U R YUMAS SUPAH BEST TOMODACHI IN AL DA HOLE WORL?" assed gudnam nut in his insid voc butt dey wer outsid so once agin it didn mater. "yes desu" sed bark obuma "we met back in 2012 at yumas frend bil gateses britday partie an becam instent tomodachis. weve ben in contect ever sinc, an she heped me win da presidnantil electins, yuma even helpd me rite improtent laws!" he obamed.

"OBUMA!" yled yama an huged her fren [NUT LEIK DAT U BAKA IF U EVEN TINK IT WUS LEIK DAT U LEAF RITE NOW YAMA WULD NEVR CHEET ON MANAMI OKEY? DEY ARE IN TRU LOVE WICH IS BETER DEN U WIL EVER FIND. SENPAI WIL NEVR NOTICE U!87878643547687964578567!]

"IS DAT MISTERT OBUAM?!" assed pekoyuma "DUDE WUT IS UR FAVRIT ANIMU?" she assed cos she wus secretely a weeaboo [OH M GEE I FUKIN HAT WEEABOOZ DEY R SOOOOOOOOOO DUMB WIT DRE FANGRILLIN AN DER KAWAII DEY R BAKAS ] "mah favorit animu is eider luky star, becuz tit is supah kawaii, ore balck rook shota, becuz its so actionable. i gus u culd cal me... BARAK ROCK SHOOTER " he sed an everon laughin at dat mazin pun cept kudzuyou becuz he wus jelis of obumas sick movs becuz he culd neva be dat col.

"wut tuck u so lung kobama?" assed yama becuz she wus very confuse becuz usualy obamu did wut she wantd him to wen she wunted him too, no exceptins! "sry yuma" sed obuma wit sham " it tulk me so lung becuz i had to forc al da emoz to werk at walmart an get dib to werk der two dey wer relly rood, so it tuk som tim, den i hed to giv hatsumiku a kawii korea voicbox."

"does it werk des?" ased snonia becuz she wus genuin curiosity (DAT IS NUT GOD SONYA! CURIOSTY KILED DA CAT AN I DONUT WANT TO HAV TO KIL U OF DAT WULD BE UNKAWAII)  
"go ahed an try it." sed obuma an hatsumiku begin to sign an she sung dis supah kawii korea song an everon strated creyin an soda strated moshin becuz it wus juts dat kawai

"₩el, i ges we butter go do sumtin els." sed soda becuz he wus getin nervus dat obuma wus der becuz he wus a sovit spy "oh wait obuma." sed yuma "remebr how i tolled u der wis probli a sovit spy amungst us? culd u us ur secret presidennant powahs to fin out who dre r desu?" assed yuma "fro u mah frend," sed obuma "ill us mah merica visin" an he truned on his supah kawaai presidnant powahs an tundred on merica visin wich is leik xray visin but it lets u lok at pepll an know if dey r sovit spys insted of lokin at dem an sein der nekid parts. (OBUMA IS NUT A PREVERT U GUIYS!)

obuma locked at al da udder studens an den he loked at soda. da cymbil pooped up dat ment soda wus a sovit spy. "aha so u r da sovit spi!" triumphed obuma. den he tulk out hisudder powahs, which wer presidnentil lazers. da lazers shooted out off his kawii eyes an shooted inot soda an hit sodas hert "NOOOOOOOOO" he yled an trid to run awey butt da laser hed alredy shooted him an his intesnints explooded an so did his bran an his kawaii left elg an he wus bledin everywer an den he died.

"so weit, noaw hes ded desu?" ased gudnam pretendin to be scard butt he wuz actuly super heppy becuz noaw snoina wus al his. "does he get a tril, becuz i men, we alredy no who did hte kilin?" assed nananim becuz she haden had a spekin part in a whil an wantd her voc to be herd. "no desu." sed yuma " he is da forty furth presidnant of da untied stats, he does wut he wants" an den everon cherd becuz soda wus finaly ded an now on licked him becuz his teef wus unkawi (I MEN SERUSLY, WHEY R HIS TEEF TO SHRAP? IS HE A SHRAK OR SUMTIN? SHRAKS R NUT KAWAII FISH, ONLI CHIROPSALMUS QUADRUMANUS, AKA DA FOURHAND BOXJELLY IZ KAWAII, AL UDDER SEE CRETURNS R BAKAS INCLUDIN SHRAKS!)

"okey, noaw dat dat is ovre wit, i presidnentily decre dat we go out an pley in da sno!" presidnanted obuma "okey" dey sed an al wet out in da sno. dey hed a snobel fit an no on wuz hert cept kuzuyu who gut hit in da eye wit a snowbale an hed to stoop pleyin so he mised out on on da kawii fun. den owri gut hugner agin an strated etin sno. (DATS FINN WARI, BTU DONUT ET DA YELO SNO. I DONUT KNO WUTS IN IT, BTU I HERD TIT WUS A BED IDEE!)

"we shuld bild a snomen next desu" sed wari "btu, wuldn it be moar politicl corect if we maek snowOMEN? " ased kozoomi an she hed a pnoint "i kno!" sed hunita "we culd maek a sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly! dat wuld be supah kawaii an it wuldin conflict wit gedner politics!" dey al tout dat wus a sugoi idee an strated werkin on da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly. der wer no causlitys dis teim, but sumon mistok kodemos hare for sno an tride to ripe it of, btu it didn werk.

"dat locks relly sugoi." sed hatsumiku, "btu its misin on ting... " "yuri rite!" sed bananami "tit neds an aSSESSORI!" an den she ren up to kudzyou an riped of his eyepat an he wus creyin btu she didn car, she had mro improtent tings on her mind,leik makin yuma heppy an finishin da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly . he ren ova an put da eyepat on da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly. "it locks kawaii." sed yuma an namina heppied becuz yuma hed caled sumtin she had mad kawai.

SUDDEN DA SNO CHIROPSALMUS QUADRUMANUS, AKA DA FOURHAND BOXJELLY SRPUNG TO LEIF AN STRATED ATAKIN DA STDUENTS! "oh no desu" yled snaongi an she feinted animu-stil inot cowzumis rams becuz she wusnt prepeared fro da fite. (HWAT YURIZ XDD)

"drake magik muts hav cum frum kudzuyuz brused eggo, goon inot his eyepat, an fond its whey inot da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly's SUOL! " sed snonia supah ludly an den she strated runin awhey becuz she didn want two di.

da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly, garbed kudzuyu an strated terin his arrm of. "ILL SHAVE U! " yled peekoyam an trid to jupm up an kil da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly, wit her sord, btu it just knokd her awhey wit on of its tetnacles, an aslo nocked hre hert an brans out, becuz it wus juts dat col.

"oh tetnacles" sed kodemo becuz he wus inot dat btu he wus stil scarred becuz dat ting wus russian at him so he strated runin to da hotle, btu triped ova hatsumiku who wus leyin down in da sno to tri an stoop hreself frum getin killlakilled.

"EGNOUH OFF DIS!" yled obuma an he stooped fro a monment "PRESIDNAT POWAHS... ATICATE!" an litgnin bolts shoot everweer an his eeys strated glowin blu an sudenli a blad eggle flew frum da ski an lendid on his eLFT RAM. he locked at da eggle an whipsderpd sumtin in its er. da eggle locked at da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly, an flew rite at tits fac, knookin da eyepat rite of. da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly, flel rite don an al da sno flel on toop off kurzuyo crushin him underneat.

den da eggle flew awhey.

"R U OKEY KUURYURU?" ased yuma btu he culdn answeer becuz he wus tarped udner al dat sno.

"oh yeh, i frogot" she sed an suDEN ANIMORPH INOT DEAMON MOD!

dre wer falmes shootin everwere an she had a falmin sord an hre hare wus blowin rund an so wus her skrit so dre wus a pnanty shoot an nanani strated nosbloodin an she luked relly danger btu aslo sexy becuz dis is yuma we r tolkein abutt. hatsumiku took her hed out off da sno, btu den saw new yuma an gott scard an putt it beck in. [LOOL HATSUMIKU U CHIKEN!]

she loked at da sno an tok hre sord an sMESHID IT NIN! den sinc al da sno wus goon, seh animorphed bac inot a preson.

kudruyu ley on da grund an hiss guuts leyd rite nex to him. "R U OKEY KUURYURU?" she assed agin becuz he culd here hre noaw. "yeh." he sed "im fin, iv ben bettin up so mutch truout dis fnafictin, dat iv becum desensitised two it" he stod up an putt his guts beck in by shovin dem dwon his thrut, den wen ova to pekoyuma an wnet too putt her brans beck in, becuz she culdn functin witout her brans.

"wle dat wus eventful" sed owri. kodemo lucked at his dIGITEL WTACH and saw that es war gerade sven o clook. "we shuld be getin insid u guiyz" he sed becuz he wus a prud.

"okey" sed everon becuz dey wre al supah hugner. dey al wet insid. "btu, wut r we gunna et desu?" assed gudnam becuz he wus aslo hugner, even do he donut et as much a wari or da udder hugry pepl. "donut wury" sed presidnant kobama "i can prepeared!" an he retched inot his pooket an puled out... fIFTI PAKETS OFF HOT CHOOCLIT, A BEG OF DORITES AN AN ENTIER ROST TURKI?

"becuz tit is chrismass, u guiyz ken et dis." "YAAAAAAY" dey al yled an wetn an eight da kawaii fod an kodemo an hunitu at da dorites ladi an da tremp stil becuz dat is kawii. (YOIZ XDD) den dey drake da hoot chocklity malk fur desert, btu dey didn haev any mrashmeloes. "dats okey" sed koomedo "u huiys ken us mah hare. agin" an dey al riped his hare ot an dukned it in dre hoot chocklats btu he wus usd to al da pan so he wus okey an his har growed beck, liek, ten mintues latter, so he didn luk any les kawii.

afert words obuma wet outsid two his cab in an da oders al gartered arund da firplace an did stuf. yuma an nananai wre clenin up becuz dey wer god grills an didn wan to get in truble beciz ethan do no on new wer monono wus, pikin up da liter wus stile da role. hunita hed joned sanoji an wari an terterus gost an wus pleyin a rund of crads aginst humaniti. kodemo didn leik dat gam becuz it wus unkawaii, so he deciddd to listen to gudnam tel war storis abut deamons an stuf he hed fought. kodemo wus getin board becuz gudnam wus juts telin dat sam stori dat he alwheys tol abutt doge an cates or wuteva, so he wetn ova to snonia, who wus reddin a kawai bok. "wut r u redin, si it wrarior cits? " he assed becuz he wus obessed wit wariur cates. (LOL U STOOPID WEEDABOO!) " no desu," she sed "et is a bok on cEREAL KILERS!" "cereil kiliers? sanio, u kno dat is nut kawaii. i am ashamed off u!" sterned kodemo becuz cereal kilers scarred hime. "no cerial kilers R kawii! " sed sinoa " juts tink abutt gendercider soy! they sond sooooooo sugoi desu!" she sed an her eys strated sparklin. "wow dats kind off..." sed koddmo an juts becked awhey slowli becuz she wus scarrin him.  
SDUDNELI MNONOBARE JUPMED UT OF DA FIR AN SED "hey u lattle sheets, its tiem fouru to goo to bed. " "okey" dey sed sad as he dipaseered. dre wus a toon of sexul tesnion juts leik nokumi prepicated but afert a whil of nosbloodin dey al wet to slep on da flor.

sexulay.

at abutt fur of clock, kodemo wok up an cheeked his dIGITEL WTACH. it wus fur of clok. juts leik da frist setnance of dis paragreph sed u baka. he wus juts abutt to go to slep when he locked in frunt if him an saw

...

...

hATSUMIKU?

she wus ded an hre brody hed ben strunge up ova da firplac an arund hre writin in blod wus da werds "kanto pop is betr."

"OMFG WAEK UP U GUIYZ SOMON KILLLAKILLED HATSUMIKU AN DEY TINK KANTO POOP IS BUTTER!" he yled

yuma sat srate up (tho she iz gey) an yled "OMFG SUMON TINKS KANTO POP IS BUTTER DAN J POOP?"


	9. chapert nein

CHRISMASU SPESHARU XDD PERT TOO

[ AGIN, I KNO IT IS NUT CHRISTMESS, BUTT I DONUT CAR OKEY?]

everon wus starin at da unkawi ded bodi hengin dre. ""OMFG SUMON TINKS KANTO POP IS BUTTER DAN J POOP? yled yuma an she strated creyin becuz summon hed disrespetid j pop. [ J POOP IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUC MOAR KAWII DEN KAMTO POP. BECUZ DEY R JEPENSE LOL EVERTIN DEY DO IS KAWIIDESU XDD. an if u tink udderwis i wil haev obuma putt u in da walmert wit al da emoz an dib becuz u r juts as unkawai as dey r ]

"wle i gus u culd sey it wus hre lAST NITE GOOD NITE" sed kuzyu butt den owri punced him in da fac an punced tru his skul an his bran explod everwere becuz hitsun miko hed juts died an dis wus moar serius den stupid shoota punz.

dey hred da body finndin ding dung nose an het to get strated invetigratin da boody. "dis is gon be reel herd, becuz da nruse is ded." saded bananmi.

"QUIK SUMON GO TEL OBUMA DAT HATSUNMIKU IS DED! DIS IS SERIUS HE NEDS TOO NO DIS!" elled snioa becuz she wus alwheys rite to da pnoint an didn mes arund leik da udders did.

"ill doo it" sed kodemo an he wen outsid to go to presiddnet bark obamus haus. it wus relly drake outsid an komedo didn haev a flashlit an it wus snowin an he triped an lended in some of da remens of da sno chiropsalmus quadrumanus, aka da fourhand boxjelly butt he brused it of an cept walkin becuz he wus on a misin.

he finel retch obamaz haus, which wus onli leik fife fet awhey, so it shulden haev tekin him too lung btu wuteva. he retched da dor an knoooked in it

"mista presidnant? r u hre desu?" he assed da dor opnened an dre stood oBUMA he wus listinen to musik wit a pear of reely kawai hed fones an moshin to da musik. "ur hed fonesr rel kawi mitser prisendent. btu wut r u doin up at dis our?"

"mah presidentil sense wer tinglin. anywhey wuts up kedomo? it sumtin rong desu?"

"yes obuma sumtin is horbl rong. hatunmiku has ben... kILLAKILLED." obamu wus so shoked dat his hedfones fel of. "WHEY WULD SUMON KILLLAKILL HATSUNMIKU? SHE SUPAH KAWII!" he eled an pased out frum a snesroy overlod (DATS HOW YOU SPEL IT RITE?)

"ono! obuma pased ut!" sed komeedo. dre wus onli on ting he culd do noaw. he picked up obumas legs and dreged him to da hotle. "GUIYZ I HAEV OBABMU BUTT HE PASED OT SO I HED TO DREG HIME BECK HRE!" he eled rel laud so dat evron wuld here him.

"oh no por mazin obama!" sed pekoyuma an she wus sad becuz obaum hed lieked a bunc of quaility animuz. "we ken ley him down on da flor until he waks up sed huniti an everon agred becuz dat mad sens.

"we shuld strat investigratin!" sed koozoomi al excitid becuz she wus inot gore an shit leik dat.

"wle, befro we invetignat i tink we shuld et a nICE QUALITY BREKFEST." sed owri becuz brekfest is serius bisnis. "yeh btu we hev nutin to et" sed nanaim becuz dey hed no moar fod.

"i hev da solutin u guiys" sed soni "lets juts et da fro dark guds! gudnam, giv me ur hamters"

gudnam wus reeel sed, btu he wuld do anytin for soonis hert, so he wuld hev to giv up his hemsters. "hre u go snonia, mah mots sugoi luv." he sed pulin da hamtaros out of his scraf.

"okey tenks babe" sed soni an she puled out her essay baek oven out frum under her skrit (AN DRE WUS A PANTI SHOOT XD) an stuk da hemsters on a fency china plat dat wus used by hre peepl in fertility cerimonis an put dem insid an set da oven to 9655913813-847362859% degres an coked dem fro fiv minuets. den she gut dem out an divided dem evenli amungst da groap cept obuma becuz he wus pased out.

afert dey eat da hamters an gudnam stooped creyin, kodemo new wut he muts doo. "wel, witout muc furder adoo, lets iNVENTOGRATIN STRAT," sed komeda an he an hinatu strated invetignatin wil da uders wen outsid an smocked sum weed becuz dey wer to col to investinat boodys. (DEY R SUUUC BAKAZ AN MENIES BECUZ DEY WIL NUT HEP KODEMO AN HUNITU ) dey loked arund da body an fund out dat da caus of deth hed ben strengild to deth buy pic of gren clot, and dat se hed ben tyd two da firplac wit long purpl rops an dat hre hedfones wer missin.

"dis maeks no fukin sens" sed hutinu an he strated creyin becuz nutin mad sens.

sUDDEN OBAMU BECUM CONSCIUS AGIN.

"OMFG OBUMA R U OKEY?!78686768274752472$4975-86758?" yled komodo becuz he didn haev tim to del wit hanitus bul sit.

obamu stodup an ruded his hed"yes desu, an noaw dat i am okey, i pRESIDNENTILY DECRE DAT WE HAEV A PRATI TO CELEBRAT ME BEIN OKEY!87989!

"butt obuma we haev to investigrent dis boodu!" sed kamedo, rely shoked dat obuma wuld sey sumtin leik dat.

"yeh, or we culd juts do it da merocan way an juts froget abut it fur da next fro yers, leik i did!"

"obama dat maeks leik zero sens. " sed koddmo  
"yeh, butt i alredy kno who kiltlakilted hre. ot muts haev ben yUMA."

"YUMA?!€1! BTU SHE IS HOLLY GOOD GRILL! SHE WULD NEVA DOO DAT!"

"tink abut it kodemo. da tings holdin up hatsunmiyokos body ar lung an purpl. wut if dey wer hare nut rops?" he oabmaed

"hes rite u kno" sed hinutter "it does lok kinda leik hare an yuam is da onli preson wit purpl hare." komeeda new dey wre rite. yum muts haev killakilled hatunmiku out of jelisy. (CEPT YAM WULD NEVA BE JELIS BECUZ SHE IS MOAR KAWI DEN HATUNMIKU KOWEEDA U TAK UR LOGICAL FALLACIES ELSWEAR DEY DONUT BELUNG ON DA KAWAII ISLAN OF MUTATUL KILTING)

Nywheys! lets trow a parti to cerebleate me bein okey! sed obamu am da peeple outsid muts hav hred him becuz dey stoped smokin wed an ren insid.

"A PRATU?" ylled gudnam becuz he hednt hed on of does sinc leik, chapert nien or sumtin.

yamu ren in as son as she herd prati. wil de uders wer investignatinan/oar smokin wed, she hed goten changd an wus noaw werring a supah kawii dres wit flowrs sn picturs of da certers frum kill la hill on dem an som balck bots wit purkle lac on dem an stookins dat wer riped on parts an a gren clot hedban dat sed 'i am nut da kiler on it.'

Dat seems reel suspicion. thugt kodemo Mebi she wus da kiler.

"TITS PRATI TIEM" elled yuma an she gut out hre dicso bale thay she had ben hiddin in hre hedbend, an wus juts abut to heng it up, when kUDZUYUUU TRIPED OVA IT?

he triped ova da dickso bale an hurt himslef so bed that his fac crecked o pen an wis bledin everware an his ram explod an his kawii elft elg hed ben riped off an his brian wus leyin leik seventy three fet awhey frum hime.

"QUICK, WUTS DA NUMBRO FURR NIEN ON ON?" yled snaongi an she wus frekin out until owri punced hre

"u baka " sed owri " we hev no fones hre, remembre" btu snagi didn rembre becuz she hed ben punced in da fac an wus noaw suferin frum sever brian damag an hed temporary anmesia.

' tits okey' sed pekoyema "hell be fin, rmembre, he wus desnesitised!"

"o yeh" sed evoron an dey hlepd kruyuudu up an hlep him putt his brian an his kawii elft elg beck in his boody.

"tenk u guiyz" sed kruyuhu btu no on peid atetnion too hime becuz he is a lem shoota.

dey wre juts abutt to gET DIS PRATI STRATED wen nonober came on da scren. "hay u laddle shirts, its tim two do da cals tril, so get dun hre to do hte tril." an den his dipaseered.

"fuk u kudrunyu" sed gudnam

"yeh" sed snanio "if it wudsen fro u brekin ur brians, we wuldv ben abl to hev a kawi prati." kurunyoom streted creyin becuz he fel gulty becuz he wus gillty.

dey al wlaked don to da statuet an saw da excalater cum frum da stetus hed an dey wen up da kawii excalater but dis tim no on wus ignerd cept ruuyuus ters wit fel don an hit da grund an did.

dey wen inot da tril rom an dre wer lits falshin an evertin wus reel lod an tRILL STRAT. "okey so, we donut haev muc evidnac, so dis muts haev ben doon bye a profesinel." sed hunita "btu dre wus da rOPS dey lock leik dey wre mad of hare. purkle hare"

"yum hes purkle hare," thugt namini " but i donut tink it wis yuma i men, shes juts supah kawi!" an den she strated creyin becuz hre bets yuri wuz bein tretined an clad da kiler an yama hed to calm hre dun btu den she hed a nosblod an da blod gut everwer an it disapunted everon.

"wle, dre wus on moar ting too" sed medoko "hatsun miku wus klied buy getin strengled on a pic of cLOT. YUMA HES A CLOT HEDBEND! DA EVIDNAC IS RACKIN UP!" he pnoted at yuma an she stooped cumfortin bananami fro a secund to confrunt hime. "it wusnt me desu i sware. iv ben framd! dre is on udder carcter wit gren clot an dat is"

she dramaticle puased.

"...hUNITA. HE WARES A GREN TI WIT DA DEVIANTART SIMBIL ON IT. HE IS A WEEDABOO."

"hunita iss dis tru?" assed kodemu becuz he knew da preson he wus in yoiz wit wuld neva be a weedaboo, btu u culd neva be two carfull dese deys.

"n-no it isn. i donut kil hatumiku i MA INUCENT!" yled hinatu "I AM DA MOTS INOSENT I AN U R AL BAKAS"

"wle, lets sey u didn kil hre (wic u totli did lol), btu ware did da hare rops cum frum?" sed yuma al serius noaw. "mah hare isn long enug, btu dre is sumon whos hare is. it culd onli be... ...

...

... iBOOKI!"

everon shooked "btu iboobi is ded." sed wari an she stooped chewin on da furntur to sey dat so it wus reel improtent if she stooped etin to sey it.

"yiss' sed kodmodo "btu eye hav on moar pic of evidnac. i wen to go se obamu dis mornin, an he wus listinin to musik wit hedfones, nut juts any hedfones, gREY HEDPHONS. LEIK, HATSUMIKU GREY NUT ANY UDDER COLOR GREY HEDFONES. AN NOAW DAT I TINK ABUTT IT, HATSUMIKU WUS MISSIN HRE HEDFONES."

everon gapsed an pekoyamu almots fented in shook btu kudzuyu cod hre btu dat ment dat she lended on kudruyu an she wus too hevy fro hime to hold propreli so dey fle down anim stil on ech uder cept it wus nut kawii becuz dey r nut yoi or youri.

"AN I BET U WRE LISTENIN TO KANTO POOP!" he yled an pnointed at obuma wit dat mazin hand of his.

"OBAMU DID U CHOK HATSUNE MIKU WIT HUNITUS TI AN DEN WREP HRE UP WIT IBUKKIS HARE DAT U STOL FRUM HRE POUR MAZIN BOODY AN DEAN FRAMED YUMA FRO IT?" elled yamu.

"dats close. dats reel clos..." sed obamu an den he luked at dem "oh fuk it, leme juts tle u..."

AN DEN HE STRATED ANIMERPHIN BTU INSTEED OF ANIMERPHIN INOT A NANMIAL HE ANIMOHED INTOO...

IBOOBI?

he luked juts leik ebooki btu he hed a lung red tung leik gendercider soy cept nut leik gendercider soy becuz dis is mah orginel charater who is nut a ripe of off gendercoder yo.

"i yam iBLUUMI! IBOOKIZ LOTS TWIN SISTAR!" everon gaps.

"presidnent bark obumu is a anaim grill? KAWII!" sed peekoyum becuz she is a weedaboo an dats al she tinks abutt.

"weit whey do u haev gednercyder snows tung?" assed nanmi "isnt dat copirit infirgmint oar sumtin?"

"wle, its becuz i am a cereal kiler, leik, duh, it lucked leik it hed ben dun buy a profesinul an i yam a profesinil god, put too an too toogether wut gam haev u ben in al alung, becuz ive ben in dnangan ronba, an heer we us r HEDS to solv miss tress." she sed an sassied reel hard an nananim streted creyin inot yuma bobies agin.

"so u used ur on hare fro da rops? den wut did u us fro da chokin?" assed yuam becuz she wus curis (CURISITY MEY KILLLAKILL DA CAT BTU IT DUSNT KIL DA YUMA XDD)

"no, i hed an aCUMPLACE! REVEL URSELF SHINGI ICARA!" she yled an strted laughin leik a satin btu nut leik de stan becuz he is ded (HE DID BECK IN CHAPERT ATE U BAKE A, SMAM AN DEN KILLLAKILLED HIM.)

"fukin finn" dey herd a boysih voc sey an dey tundra rund an sew... hINUTU. he loked at dem an  
strated animerphin. he animerphed inot sHNIDI ICARU.

everon gaps agin. dis wus supah excit.

"so weit, hunita wus sdini iCarly al alung?" ased sanio "it al maeks sens noaw!"

"wle, nut x actli." sed iblumi an hre tung wus wavin arund an it wus actuly kidna groß. "u see, shindig iclariy decidied to kIDNEP hunita lats nit. i fund out, an tuld him i wuld tel da udders dat he wus a crater frum nein genetics evange lion an nut a crater frum dungun ramba if he didn let me use his tye two killakill hatsun miku. "

"u baka u betreyed meh!" sed shinidu an he strated crey becuz iblumi wus a big meeni.

"so weit, whey did u killlakill hatsun mieko? " ased olafwari

"idk lol im juts so rendum XD" sed iblumi becuz nut onli wus she ibikus twin saster btu she wus aslo a scene kid (OMFG I HAT SCEN KIDS WIT DRE RANDOM AN DER REINBOWS. DEY SHULD JUTS GO WERK AT WALMART WIT DA ELMOZ AN DOB AN USULY I WULD YLEL AT OBUMA TO DO DIS, BTU OBUMA IS ACTULY IBLUMI AN NUT DA PRESIDNET OF UNTIED STATUES SO I CANOT DO DAT.)

"yeh wel lets get da vootin strated wit." sed mnober an da votin strated an evron voted an da culprit wus...

IBLUMI (NO SHIT U BAKAS)

"okey btu befro u eggcute me, i hev to tle u a secrete. i yam actuly... mERY CAT OSLEN!"

DEN SHE STRATED ANIMERPHIN AGIN AN DIS TIEM SHE ANIMERPHED INOT MERY CAT OSLEN BTU SHE SILT HED DA GRINDERCODER COY TUNG AN SHE STRETED DOIN A HUKSY LAFF AN EVER  
ON WUS REELY SHOOKED EVEN SINGI ICRARI AN GIDNAM STRARTED CREYIN BECUZ DIS WUS AL TWO MUCH FRO HIM

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA AN IPOOKI WUS ACTUAL ASSLY OSLEN TO AHAHAHAHAHA! AN I KILLLAKILLED HATUN MIKU BECUZ I WUS JELOUS OF HRE MAZIN KAWII POWAHS DAT I WULD NEVA HEV AN BECUZ I WATNED TWO GET INTOO KANTO POP AHAHANA AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH"

"i haet u" sed yuma " u improsenated mah kawi frend mitser obama an noaw i am reel upset. u r nut kawii an u wil neva be kawii." an den she strated creyin an dis teim (PLOOT TWITS) bananami hed too hep cumfort hre.

"wle nywhey, leets get dis eGGZECUTIUN STRATED!" led monobare an hit da mallet on da mallet bord ting an suddenly mery cat oslen dipaseered.

"wer is mery?" ased sooni

"luk upupupu at da tlevisin." sed nomobare an dey luked up an mERY CAT WUS ON TEE VEE?

she wus sitin aloon in a rom an hre tung was wevin beck and froth beck an froth. sUDENLI DA PHON RENG. "hell o, mery cat at ur servic!" she sed "wle sulv ani crim befro dinertim! wle, moar leik i sinc dat baka treetree kiled da udder oslen."

SUNDELI DA PHONE STRETED ANIMERPHIN AN IT ANIMERPHED INOT A BIG BASTET HUND. IT WUS.

CLOOO!97877564656846887986964685!

"oh helo cloo, wut r u hre to do, an why wer u fone?" btu clo hed no answer. he tundred rite at mery cat an sAWLOED HRE HOLE!

den da edn credis roled.

"wle wusn dat entertinin?" sed monober an everon wus shooked an disgutsded becuz what de actual fcuk moonber. (BTU LATTLE DID DEY NO I HED RITTEN IT LOL)

"okey ur al excussed" sed nomober an dey al wetn beck up da excalater.

" hay, shin icrapa, wear did u sey u ptu hinatu agin?" assed kodemo becuz he wunted his yoia beck

"im nut telin u" sed sindi iraki an he tundred up his nos at komedo becuz he wus a snoob.

"lol fuk u shingi iclari" sed kodemo an wus abut to pussh him inot da grund when sniogi an kuzoomi stooped hime.

"luck, up in da dickstantse cowmedo " sed komuzi an he luck an he saw brite glowin eyes arund to hotle butt dats al he vuld se becuz it wus nite tiem an it wus dark.

"wut is dat?" he ased frogetin dat curisity killlalkilled cets

"luck herder baka ass" sed sanigi an sleped him in da faec sept dats wut she wuld hev dun if she wus tel enoug so she juts sleped his robo elg an it hret hre hend (LOL DATS WUT U FUKIN GET SNOOGI)

"finn " he sed an he luked herder an saw...

vOCULODS?!0102A02B03?!

DRE WUS SEEYOU (lol she refermed afert explodin) AN BIG ALL AN RIN AN LEFT AN LUCKA AN LEIK TWENTI UDDERS WHOS NAMS IVE FROGOTEN BTU DRE WER STIL DER BECUZ DEY WER KAWII.

"why r u her o wroshipful ons?" assed komeedo an bowed two dem leik da riteful human flesh vesil he wus. (U MUTS AL BOW TWO UR VICALID RULLERS USLES FELSH VESLES)

seeyou stod up an luck at hime. "weve cum to retreve da boody of da kawi miku an bury hre in da gravyerd of ded voclods alung wit leon (NUT DAT LEON, DA VOCOLOD LEON I DONUT WENT TWO GIV AWHEY SPOLERS) an lol a an mayu an ringo star. do u hev hre buudy?"

"yes " sed kmedo" she i silt in da hotle, an u ken gte hre boody if u wunt it. btu i wuldn taek da chines vocolods in dre if i wear u becuz dey mite get reel excited an froget der plaec in da voclod hierarci "

"okey tenks desu" sed seeyou an welked insid da hotle wit rin an left butt nut da chinese voclods becuz she tuk komedos wurds to hert except insted of seyin desu she sed wut eva da koren versin of desu is butt i donnut no wut dat is lol i donnut kno evertin okey btu im gettin clos to knoin evertin.

an kodemo set don an creyed becuz his bouyfrend wus misin an mebbe evan ded an noaw he wus stuk wit shindi ikelly an he didnut wan dat.

juts as he wus getin rely inot creyin, he felt a hend on his shulder. it wus da hend of mACNE NANA?!

"weit who r u agin?" aksed koomedo.

"fuk u m8." sed macne becuz she wus sic an tired of peeple askin hre ho she wus. "anywhey, i juts wunted to tel u dat me fund ur frend hunita, an hes safe an sund an rite behind u"

"wut da fuk." sed kodmeo an he tundra rund an it wus tRU. HUNITA WUS BEHIND HIME.

"HUNITA WUT R U DOIN HENGIN OUT WIT AL DESE WIRED VOCLODS? axed komedo vari concered becuz he hed nut sen hunita in leik wun dey.

"oh, wel afert hindi caru kidneped meh, i caled mah god frend yohiolod an he balsted me of inot spac so dat sini wuldn haev a chanc to kil mi an taek mah plac PERMENANTLY. i got two heng out at da vocolod mansin an slep in mikus rom (NUT LEIK DAT HE ONLI SLEEPT DER BECUZ SHE WUSNT DER AN NUT BECUZ HE IS SEXULI ATRECTES TO HATSUN MIKU HE IS ONLI SEXULI ATRECTED TO KODEMO DEY AR IN TRU YAOI LUV AN U WIL NEVA HEV TRU YAOI LUV BECU BAKA), dey evan med me intoo a voclod!" he heppied an hugged kodmo "tits god to be beck"

"butt hinuta kun. i taght u culdn sing?" sed komedo hunging him beck but silt rely confusd cuz hoaw ken u maek a voclod if u cenut sing.

"i kno, " sed hunita "dey juts autotuned da fuk outa meh, so i sund juts leik a voclod. its nut leik crypton wus doin anytin difernt anywheys." he did a z snep becuz he wus sessy

" tru dat " sed komedo an dey lauged until kito trid to cum punc dem in da fac becuz dey hed insulted crypton btu acidently triped ova his scraf an brok liek, 9978893627 boones even do he wus a cumputer progrum.

"anywheys we haev two go noaw." sed seeyou as she welked out of da hotle cerryin da ded bodi of miku princes stil. "noaw dat miku is ded, i wil haev to rul suprem ova da udder voclods" an she did a dramutic pos wit rind and left at her sids leik da kind u wuld see on a sovit poster butt nut leik dat beciz she is nut a sovit spi (ONLI SODA IS A SOVIT SPI)

"btu seeyou, ruller of all voclods, wut wil hepin to shindi ikri, da scum of menkind?" assed owri becuz she didn leik shindi iruka becuz he smeled leik ol cray cat ledy or sumtin.

"wel taek him beck wit us an us him fro... sECRETE MARIN BIOLIGY EXPRIMENTS" sed gekupoo becuz he hadn had a speekin line yet an he strated cacklin medly an den he tru his samrai coat thingi of shinid ikaras hed two kidnep him an den balsted of to his secrete leboratory on da mon. (LOL DATS ALSO WEAR HE MAEKS DA YAOIZ WIT DA FIRSTAR XDD)

"wle dat takes car of dat" sed gudnam "btu wut abut hour huses? manaber kiled dem an noaw we hav no plac to stey. " he saded an strated pleyin wit his hemsters to cher him up but den he remebered dat dey wer ded an he stared creyin.

"oh yeh abut dat." sed sweat an "meh an olive fixed al ur huses wile u wer goon. i hed two us olives bendages to hold da wod togeter, but i tink we did an god job." she crepied.

"oh an i gut u dis pet ting." sed loliver an he retched inot his pookets an puked sumtin ut an hended gudnam...

tOO FUL GROAN LLAMAS?

"yaay" sed da cast of da dnangen ronpa especily gudnam becuz he noaw hed two ful groan llamas an den dey al wen beck to dre hauses cept komeedi an hinta who balsted of into spac wit da vocolods to go maek a voclod fro komedo.

an dey cam beck when dey wer dun.

"hay guiyz, " sed yuma " dat tuk u rely lung, we alredy opened hour chrismasu presntsu, butt we leftt urs udner da table an onli tulk a smal peek at dem.

"thenks desu" sed kemodi an he wen wit hinuta undre ta talbe.

"hunita, a haev a confessin to maek." he sed onc dey wre under da tlable. "i wus actuli ur secrete senta an-"

"NO FUKIN WHEY I WUS ASLO UR SECRETE SNETA!" intreeupted hunitu an den sawed komedo get ofended an sed "okey, u ken haev ur present frist becuz i wus rud a interupted. " an den he hended kodemo his presentsu

komeedu opened it an it wus... ...

A COPY OF WARR HORS, WITCH WUS KODEMOS FAVRIT BOK IN DA HOLE WIED WORL!8929748247878!

"tenk u hunita dat wus relly desu of u" sed kodomo an huged his luver "i gut u dis" he sed an hended hunita his presentsu.

hunita opned tit.

"GAPS! A LETHERMAN MULTI-PURPOSE TOOL TWO AD TWO MAH LETHERMAN MULTI-PURPOSE TOOL COLECTIN! TENK U SOOO MUC KODEMO!" he sed an huged kodemo an den dey fel aslep on each udder becuz dey wer reel tired becuz dey hed steyed up al nite. an den kunyoomi tuk sum picturs of dem alsep in cas se eva neded to balckmale wun of dem.

an der voclods gut sooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo poopuler dat dey becam even moar pupuler den rin an left, butt nut as populer as seeyo becuz she is da ruller of al voclods u baka


	10. chapert teen

cowmidu waeked up. it hed bean leik nein deys sinc da lest mruder an evertin wus luckin on da brit side. dey mite be able to leaf son, becuz da clook in a scenter off da islan wus almoss at zero, so mebe dat mens it wuld leet dem out so dat dey culd goo beck two de kawii femlis. (LOL KOMIDU U BAK A DATS NUT WUT DAT MENS BUT IM NUT GUNNA TEL U WUT IT MENS BECUZ I DONNNUT WUNT TWO GIV U SDR2 SPOLERS.) he putt on da sam fukin clots dat he weers everi dey an wen outsid to go do brekfest.

he wen two da hotle an set don at da teble wit hinutter butters an bananami. "wut r we goin two et todey desu.?' he assed dem.

"dats juts da unkawai ting" sed manami an she leaned up two hime and putt hre hen don his sulder a whipsered in his er [NOON SEXULI ] "wii r al out off fod"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" elled komodo an oowri strated creyin becuz dat wus literelly da sadest setnac she had hred in hre entire kawii lief.

"den wut r we gunna et?" he assed nanabi "r we gunna et gudnams pets agin?" [REMEBRE GUDNAM GUT LEIK TOO LLAMAS LATS TIM FRUM LOLIVER OKEY I CEN KEP UP WIT MY OWN CONTINUITY I CEN KEP UP WIT IT BETER DEN DA RITERS OF SPERNATRUL.)

"if u even tri to et mah llamas i wil et ur femly." sed gudnam an huged his lamas witch he hed namd Salvador Dali an King Henry the Eighth of England.

"okey den wut shuld we do desu?" assed hunita

"i gues we culd alwheys restort to cannabislism " sed nagami an siged becuz she didn wan to be a cannablist, she wented two bee a republicen.

sUDENLI A HUG FUKIN WAV TO KAWII CUM FRUM DA DOR AN EVERON LUKED AT DA DOR IT WUS YUMA STENDIN IN DA DOR.  
"prais yama" sed snuggi an gut down on hre hends and knes an prised yuma leik she ritfuly shuld be (U MUTS AL PRAS YUMA, EVAN IFF U RNT SUGOI YAMA IS DA BESTEST AN I WIL TAK OVA AL UDER RELIGINS WIT YUMAISM JUTS U WATH ME)

yama steped on toop of snagi becuz dats da kind of recspect snangi dreserved an welked ova an shit down at da talbe. she wus werin a kawii shrit wit a pictur of sum cretectru frum dethu not (OH M GEER U GUIYS I LUUUUV DA SHOW IT IS SOOOOOOO YUOI XDDD) an sum neckleces dat hed cruses an rosses on it an a bunc of bengly braclets dat hed emosung lirics of dem an riped skini genes wit horss of dem becuz she luved hors becuz she ussed to hev sum befro da toster weffls killlakilled dem [DOS WEFFLES WER BEKAS) an leik 897 inc tel pletfrum shos an tites wit da lord an sevior hell kity on it an a skrit wit sum pokemuns on it an a flewer krown wit rosses an lilis on it an kawii errins wit seabasschan frum balk butter on dem an sum bress knukles det sed "oteku leif" on dem an lucked reely dengerus becuz yuma is dengerus donnut mess wit hre.

"wuts up u desu bakes?" assed yama an philped hre kawii purkle hare ove hre shulder leik da kawii pic of shirt she wus wil namiana swoned.

"wel evertins finn i guss cept fro da fect dat we r out off fod an culd di of stravatin any minute noaw." sed koyoomi an she strated creyin an snogi trid of cumfort hre bye pattin her hed butt she wus two shoret an culd onli patt konyumis kne.

"wle den we shuld goo out an serch fro fud!" sed yam "dre is silt a prat of da oslan dat we hevn ben to, an dat pert mite hev fod on it!" an she stud up an putt her fist in hre hend an dre wus lite cummin frum behind her mekin it luck reel dramatik an inspirin an everon juts swor dey hed bean visitd by a kawii angle.

okey dey al agred an falowd yuma outsid on fot, cept fro gudnam who rod Henry The Eighth of England out wit dem an left Salvador Dali behin becuz Salvador Dali wus bein a bake a an etten up gudnams kawii scraf.

dey wlaked out pass da scenter clook ting an lucked up in da dickstance. "fuk deres leik, a mnonobest guardin ech one!" sed snonia an she wus reel upstet becuz dat ment dey culdn croos.

"VIE GUT DIS." sed pekoyuma an she chraged up to on of dem wavin hre sord arund an she jpumed up an tried to steb it but it shoot hre don wit sum lasers dat it hed in its iys.

"NO DESUE!" yled kurunyu an run up to hep his pour sugo luv who wus leyin on da grund al bnuned up. (LOL PICKLEYAMA DATS WUT U FUKIN GET FRO RUSSIAN INTWO DA BATEL U SHULD ALWHEYS PLEN UR MOVS OUT ELSA UL DI!69769475497!)

yama set down a therorized fro a secund an den she stod up. "okey guiyz" she sed "im gonna go ful kawiimon mod an kill dose bakas, butt i mite blind u al wit mah pru kawii, so ur goona hafta promise me to kep al ur iys cloosed." dey al promised to kep der is closed.

den yuma tundra arund an sTRATED ANIMORPHIN INTOW KAWIIMON MOD BUTT DID TIEM SHE WUS A FUL KAWAIIMON BECUZ DE UDDER TIEMZ SHE WUSNT FUL KAWIIMON OKEY IM NUT CONTRADICKTIN MAHSELF. SHE HED PINK SKINN AN PURKLE HONRES AN WUS WERIN A JEPENSE KIMNONO AN WUS HOLDIN A GINT SORD AN SHE LUCKCED AT DA UNKAWAII MNONOBEST AN SED "buy da powah of da kawaiimon i smit u desu" AN SHE CHOOPED IT IN HELF AN ITS KAWAI ELFT ELG EXPLODED AN DEN ITS EYE EXPLOODED AN DEN IT EXPLOOPED AN DEN IT DIED AN DA UDDERS REN AWHEY BECUZ YAMA WUS SCERY AN DEN SHE ANIMERPHED OUT OF KAWAIIMON MOD. but nobedy saw it becuz al der is wer closed cept for kuruuyuu becuz he wusnt a god buoy, butt he wusnt blindeed becuz he culd onli view her sugoiness wit on i. (HAHA U GUT LUKY BUTT ILL GET U NEX TIEM KURUZU)

"u killed da unkawii mnonobest!" elled konyomi an ever on else chered becuz noaw da eliv best wus ded an dey culd goo on two da udder islan.

dey wlaked tru da gat an up to da bridg. "dis brige dusnt luck saf two cruss." sed komoodi becuz it wuz a rop bridg leik dat on bridg in porits of da canibin butt witout al da ded pirats on it lol.

"tits okey." sed snoia "we culd juts sen kruyudu ova frist" she sed an it wus a god plen becuz sanio is smert an nobooty leiks kruduru anwheys becuz he is a looser cept meybi peekyoma btu she isnt even kawaii so she dusnt metter.

"u herd her u baka" sed oriw an pussed kunuru out in frunt off da odors an sent hime acros to bridg. he strated tripin a fellin done butt he maid it ova,he onli loost leik, tree arms, so he wus okey. (U CUNT UR LUKY STERS (lol leik da sho) KRUNUYUU IL FUKIN KILLLAKILL U NEX TIM I SWARE ON ME MUM)

"kunuyu wut dos ur unkawi eye se?" eled gudnam ova at krunuyu

"i se... i se... hTE FNUN FARE!,948647!,!,!" he asswerd.

everon wus reel excitd so dey ren ova cept fro gudnam who road King Henry the Eighth of England ova da bridg an no on gut hurt cept fur pekyuma who gut a hug sliptner in hre rite hend becuz she wusn carfull.

everon gut to hte udder sid an luked an it wus in fect da fnun far.

dre wer rids an cranivel gams everwere an a hug ceraven in a scenter an al da crenivel gams wer emti fro sum resin.

"hunitu kun lets go two da fun fer!" sed kdomo becuz he hed alwheys wented to go two da fun fair wit somon an noaw he culd.

"no desu" sed hanita "we muts go finn sum mazin fod frist els well al di form strevetin."

"NO FUK U HUNITU I WNANA RID DA GOODEM RIDS U BEKA." disrespected pkeoyuma becuz shh wus a weedaboo an dey r al disrespectful. (ON DEY I WIL MAEK AL DA WEEDABOOS WERK AT WELMART WIT DA EMOZ AN DA DIP JUTS U FUKIN WTACH ME) she ren awhey frum da groap an jumpd on da spiny tecups.

"NO PIKLEYAMA DONUT DO DAT DAT IS NUT KAWII." yled yama an chesed afert hre an sterted chasin hre truout da dizy tecup rid an al da udders joned hre butt peklyama wus a fest pic of crep an cept runin awhey frum dem so dey hed to weight until da rid stooped so dat dey culd restrin hre. dey tid hre up wit hutinus mazin devintrat ti an dreged hre alung behin dem an no on wus hert, cept kuryunu gut punced in da insestnin an King Henry the Eighth of England voomitd a latle becuz lamas rnt supused two goo on spiny tecups. (GOD GUDNEM DUNT U KNO HWO TWO TAEK CER OF UR OWN NANAIMEL? I KNOW DAT LAMAS RNT SUPUSED TO GO ON DIZY TECIPS AN I AM NUT EVAN DA SUPAAH HICKSKULL ELVEN ANIMEL TRINER!647376! DAT IS BAKA OFF U)

"dres gut to be sumtin to et arund hre!" complined snuugi ova pekilyumas mufled creys of desu becuz she wus a weadabu an datsal she culd sey.

"im shor wil fin sumtin sed" nanabi an juts den komeedo sew it. he luked an whey ahed in da dickstence he sew...

...

... an iHOOP INTRENETINIAL HAUS OFF PENCEKS?!

"guiyz! guiyz! i fend ihoop!" he excitd becuz he hed fund fod.

"gud yob kodmo!," sed yama an huged hime [NUT LEIK DAT ]

den dey al wen to da iHoop intrenetinle huat off pencekes an dey dregged pekyumo behin dem.

dey wen in two da iHoop an set down at a teble, witch alredy hed menus an condomints on it.

dey al set dwon, evan King Henry the Eighth of England whu set done at da en of da both. "dis is mildli supspicis." sed konyoomi btu no on peyed atentin becuz dey wer two bussi ordrein der kawii fod.

""wut r u gunno get kedomo?" assed hunita aktin leik he card butt he secretli juts culdn maek up his min on watt to get so he wus gunna stele kodemo idee. (DAT IS VARY RUD OFF U HUTINU WUT DID KEDOMU EVA DO TO U DAT WUS RUD HMMM? NUTIN!827364! U HAEV NO EXCUS FRO BEAN SOOOOO RUD!)

"i watn two get hte strewburry sutfed frenc tost, wit a sid of bakacon an sum grap jews!" sed sainoji evan do she wusn da on bein assed, she hed juts rudli intreupted dem becuz she wus rud.

"no sanoji." sed yama "u haev two ordre of da kids meanu, u r nut big enug to ordre of da adluts meanu." an soniji strated creyin an she creyed inot komounis shrit.

owri juts hended sanji da kdids meanu she hed bean chewin on wen sUDENLI A WATERESS WLAKED UP TWO DA TABEL? "wut ken i get u to odre?" she assed an lucked at kurnyuyuu.

" ill taek sum blubrey buttremilk pencek steck wit a sid of harsh bruns an sum oreng jews." he ansred an hended hre da meanu.

"fuk u dats watt i wus gunna get!" sed bananmi an she wus reel upstet becuz kruyunu wus bein rud a takin hre idees.

"hey i wus gune haev dat two!" eled komeedo becuz dats originle wut he wus gunna tel hutniu util singi hed intrumpeted hime.

"fuk dat mens i wus gunna get dat two becuz i wus juts guna repete wut kedumo sed!" eled hatinu becuz he wus gredy an wunted a speckin pert.

"fuk we wre al guna get da sam ting." sed yama "wle i shuld get da penceks becuz iyam mro kawii!' an everon wus agrein wit dat becuz dey wuld di of stravitin if it ment yamm culd liv. kawi, mazin yuma. al heil yama.

"tits okey" sed a weightres. "u ken al get da sam ting." "o key" dey sed an dey al got buttremil pencek stecks cept fro peekyoma who wus tid up an culdn spek cept fro quitli whipser desu an sengi who gut sum shity itme of da kits meanu. (OH M GRE I FUKIN HAT DA KIDS MEANU IT IS SOOO BAKA BUTT MAH PERENTS STIL MAEK ME ODRE OF IT BECUZ DEY R CHEP AN LAM)

dey weighted fro sum tim in wich dey telked abutt col stuf leik animu an mangos an modren Philosophy cept fro pikleyam becuz she culdn tlak becuz she wus tid up wit hitnuas ti wen sUDENLI DA WATRES RETRUNED AN SHE WUS CERRYIN NEIN PLATS OF BLUBREY BUTTREMILK PENCEK STECK WIT A SID OF HARSH BRUNS AN SUM ORENG JEWS AN ON SHITY ITME OF DA KITS MEANU AN NUTIN FRO PEKYAMU BECUZ SHE IS NUT IMPROTENT.

she set down al da fod in frunt of da pepl whod odred it an elft do go do kawi witress stuf.

"fed me hunita kun" sed kodemo becuz der hednt bean a yoi sene in dis fnafictin fro leik, on chapert or sumtin. (I CRAV DA YOIZ. IT IS DA ONLI TING DAT KEPS ME ALIFE. YOI IS LIEF. YOI IS LUV. YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI)

"b-bake a desu" tsunderped hamitu an he blushud "n-nut in publice koomdo!'

"hey u guiyz shut hte desu up." intrupted snonia (WOW SANIO DAT IS RUD U SHULDN INTREEUPT YOAI OKEY? I DONUT INTREEPT SUMTIN U CAR ABUT, UNLIS U CAR ABUTT HEVIN A COMPIT SENTINC WITOUT MAH AUTORS NOTS, IN WITCH CAS, I YAM SURY, I AM A BAKA) "i juts notiked sumtin. dusnt da kawii wetris luck a ladle bitt leik mnonobare in a mied outfet an a pikn wigg?"

"DATS RIT" gudnamed godnum an King Henry the Eighth of England agred by neighin or breyin or crokin of twetin or wuteva teh fuk it is lamas do.

"aslo, dusin dis fod smel a laddle bitt leik chlorofum two u?" assed krubuyuu whil chewun.

"shit fro onc u r rite desu." sed yamu an kodemo begen to fel vaaaaary slepy. dey al begin ti fel vart slepi, evan pekyamm becuz evan do she hedin hed anytin to et, she prubli inhelled da fums of da chrillifom. (DAT MAKS SENS RITE?)

sudenli da wetris steped ut frum behin da kitchan dor an puled of hre wig an she wus in fect... mNONOBAER?

"gut u noaw u lattle shrits!" he leghed.

"damn u mnonober" whipsered komeda as he an da odors pessed out.

suxuli.

~**~A RILY DESU YET NUN DISCRIPT AMUNT OF TIM LETTER~**~

everon woked up. dey weer in a veery derk, veery col rom. der wus waiter dripin frum da celin becuz it hed a leek, an der wer two slepin beggs acrus da rom as wel as a stercese an da wal wus peperd wit pictors of bananans an der wus a roteri fone acruss da rom wit a pictur of a beckpeck on it.. King Henry the Eighth of England wus nut wit dem, with maid gudnam reeel sed. "WARE DA FCUK R WE DESU" eled owario an she strated chewin on da wels frum stres.

sUDENLI A POF OF SMOK AN MNONOBER APEARED IN DA MIDLE OF DA ROM?!.797483758687?!.

"gratings u litle shirts." he sed. "i hev intruducted a new motvi. u r curentli in a towre kown as... BENENA BECKPECK TOWRE! u wil be in dis towre until a mudre is sucesfily solvd. u wil get fod delivred two u onc a dey, at two o clock pm shrap. behin me is a dor." dey al lucked an der wus inded a dor behin mnonobare. "behin it is da fINNIIL DED ROM! u ken entre da rom two lenr moar abut da islan an ur frends, butt bewere! u muts frist complet a cheleng an if u loose da cheling u wil loose ur lIEF!"

"so, watts too stoop us frum juts livin hre an nut kilin anyon?" ased sanigo

"ah, i hevnt gutten two da tru motif yet." asswerd moonober "da reel motiv is... kIL OAR LISTIN TWO KIDZ BOP COVRES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" he leghed an disapeared an sudnli da kidz bop covre of fergilicis streted pleyin.

"ahhh, it hruts so mutch!" creyed nanani

"da hroer! da hroer!" drameticed sanio an fel beckwerds inot gudnems ams. (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hte sodam)

"wel, mebi we shuld kep investignatin." sed hutinu "den we ken at lest mabi get awhey frum all dis... kIDZ BOOPIN."

dey al taut dat wus a god idee an fellowd hutina up da sters butt frist dey untid pekoyama an med her promis nut to be a rud baka becuz hunitu wonted his ti beck.

da nex rom hed two beds an a fone wit a pictur of a beckpeck on it an a carpet an it didn hev a leek an wus actuli qut nice, if nut a litle avereg. it wus aslo papered wit picturs of benenes, butt unlik da odor rom, it didn hev a dor on it, butt it did hev a stercese. da kidz boopin wus alos a leetle quiteer.

"i wodner wut da fones do." assed sanigo an piked it up. "da roteri pert dusn werk, an al i get is a dill toon!" she elled "baka fone!" an she slemmed it inot da recivre.

dey dicided to go up da nex flit of sters. da next rom wus relli luvli an fency. it hed lacy curtains an to reely fency beds an a snk an even a recrod pleyer butt no recrods. der wus aslo a fone dat hed a pictur of a beckpeck on it an da wales wer pepered wit picturs of beneas. der wus aslo a dor wit a pictur of a beckpeck on it. it wus also relly herd to her da kidz boop frum dis rom.

"mebbi dis leds to da odor toower?" assed pekoyuma.

"no shit desu" sed owri becuz, dat wus leik da mots obvius ting dat hed heppend so fer.

dey openned da dor a steeped inside a trinangel sheped rom wit a brite blu rug an boks al alung da wells. on da opisit sid wus a dor wit a pictur of a beckpeck on it an da kidz boop wus a litle butt luder but nut as lud as it hed bean in da scecund rom.

"ders nutin improtent hre." sed komidu an everon agreened wit hime an decided two open da odor dor.

dey opend da dor a fund anutter fency rom butt insted it wus pepered wit pickture off beckpecks an hed a stercese dat led donwerd an hed a fones wit a pictur of a benanu on it. da kidz bopin wus a latle quiter, butt da sam leik it hed bean in da odor fenci rom.

"hay bananmi!" sed yama "i hev a kawii hypotetsis! u goo ova two dat udder fency rom an pick up da fone, i tink dey mit be... cONTECTED."

"okey doki doki" sed ananasmi an wen two da odor rom an piked up da fone.

"ken u her me desu?" assed yam

"yes desu, an ur voc sunds as kawii as eva, leik a sugoi angle fellin frum hevin." she sed an sterted fengrillin.

"gud, noaw cum beck in hre so dat we ken kep on investigretin!" sed yuam an henged up an namani becuz she alredy new wut nemeni fnangrillin sunded leik (IF U KNO WUT I MEAN)  
dey wne down two da nex rom wit wus ferli adequet an hed two beeds an a fone wit a pictur off a beckpeck on it an a sterecese leddin donwerd an da sam elven on kidz bop as da odor adequit rom hed.

dey wne don agin an dis tim dey fund a berrin rom wit two slepin begs an a leek in da cellin an a fone wit a pictur of a benenu on it an a dor dat led two da finil ded roman reel lud kidz boopin.

"wel, its getin latte." sed yama "an i tink we shuld go to bead."

"butt how willi we fin a plac to sleep witut fitin ova it des?" assed kurduyuu becuz he didn wunt anyon two strat fitin ova roms becuz of how u culd her da kidz boop in dem.

"i kno da asswer to dat desu." sed yama " wil we wer lokin arund, i cem up wit a fLOR PLEN.  
nanmi an i wil taek da toop rom of da beckpeck towah, gudnam an snonia wil take da secund-top on, an sangi an konyyyomi wil tak da buttum on. huniti an kodeemo will taek da toop rom in da bananah towre, owri wil taek da midle on, and kurunu an piklyammu wil taek da buttom on. "  
"butt weight isn dat kidna unfere?" asssed kurudu "wy don we al juts sher da toop roms so dat no on hes two her two muc kidz boop? "

"sut hte fuk up kurunyu" sed oowri an pussed hime on da grund an left to go do moar kawii tings leik go ceck out hre knew rom an mebi et on of da pielows in it.

"wle hunitu kun, guss we shuld cek out wer wel be steyin befro on of us goss crezy an kils on off da odors. by on of us i mean meh. " sed komidu an creyied hunitu princes stil to der knew, fenci rom in beckpeck towah.

dey gut dre an gut reddi fro bed by doin stuf leik brusin der teef an turnin don da lits an dey wuld hev putt on der pagamas two if dey hed pajemas in dat rom becuz dey r god kids, when sudnli dey gut a kALE FRUM YAMA!

"hell o" sed hunita who piked up da fone cuz he wus closet two it.

"yeh is me." sed yama "i juts wunna tel u two maek sure to luck ur dors, in case sumon tris two cum in da nit an kil u."

"whey wuld dey do dat?" assed hatinu (LOL HITNUA DID U JUTS FROGET DAT U R ON AN ISLAN OF MUTUAL KILTIN? DID U JUTS FROGET DAT U R SUPOSEED TWO KIL PEEEPL? DID U FROGET DAT U R IN STUPID DENGEN RUNPA TOO? LOL HUNITU KU BEKA)

"wle, sum off dem leik kurduyu mite be jelis becuz u wer improtent enug to get a god rum insted of a crumi rom. " she asswerd "al im seyin is be xtra carfull fro da nex few deys, okey?" she sed an hug up da fone.

komidu stod up an lucked da dor becuz he wunted two bee carful. den dey bot wen too slep butt mebi did som yoi tings two becuz dey wer alon.

~*~ HOWEVR DA FUK AMUNT OF TIM DER IS IN ON NITE~*~

komidu an hatinu wok up da next mronin frum da sund of da fone ringin. "ello" sed kumidu who piked up da fone..

"hay u guiyz its meh desu." sed bananmi "i juts wunted two tel u al dat yama hes caled a meatin in da scenter rom an dat u guiyz r invidet." she sed

"butt weight" sed kodemo "huw r da odors below us supots two get dr?"

"oh" sed nanim "juts unlook ur dor so dat dey ken get tru. " she sed an hug up da fon.

hanita wen an unlookd da dor an den he an kodmo wen two da scenter rom.

in da rom wer yama an nanaim an gudnem an sanio an snugi an kozooomi. yama wus werin a goffik lolitah dres dat wus pirkle wit laddle blu bows on it an she hed putt hre hare up in duble puns an wus werin a balk goffik toop het an sum reeely puk rok fissnet stookins dat hed bean riped al up da sids an nein inc tail platefrum heals wit litle pictres of sulks on dem an a folwer writs bend wit goffik blu rooses on tit.

"hey desu!" sed koyummi al heppi dat dey wer der. "werez da odors?"

"dill be hre sun" sed kimono an he an hutinu set done.

"fuk i am hugnry " sed hutinu "an da kidz bop is onli maekin it werse!" he complind

"i kno!" sed yama "butt mnonober is onli gunna giv us fod at too o clok in da afertnon an its onli nein of clok!" she sed an strated creyin

"Wieso macht er das?" asssed gudnam reel upstet becuz nut onli did he nut hev King Henry the Eighth of England, butt noaw he hed kno fod.

juts den kRUNUYU AN PEKYUM AN OWRI CAME.

INOT DA ROM?!

"hay u guiyz wer hre." sed kurunuyu ova da deathenin (LOL GET IT BECUZ OFF AL DA KILTIN?) sund off kidz boop an pekyuma wus behin hime shuttin desu reeel ludli an it wus anoyin ( I FUKIN HAT WEEDABIOS )

"okey so mebi we shuld juts goo du sum fretim activates todey utnil lunc tim an den met up hre agin." shuted yama ova da sund off pekayomos weebin an da incestint kidz boopin.

an den fRETIM ACTIVETEA STRAT!

"hay guiyz do u al wunt two do anytin togutter or-" assed kodumu wen sudlin everon eft da rom two go luk fro clus.

kodumo siged becuz he wus al alun agin so he set don an strated creyin wen sudnli sNAGIN CUM UP TWO HIME AN TUG OF HIS SLEV?

"hey ko" she sed " i haev sumtin two sho u"

"dis butter nut be drusg" sed komode becuz he didn leik drusg becuz he wus a god kid.

"nah. " sed snagi " is nut drusg. juts fallow me don two da basmint two fin out." she sed an she strated pulin hime don da stars an inot da basmint.

"wut r u her two shuw me?" he shuted cuz dey wer in da basmint an da kidz boopin wus reel lud don her.

"juts cloos ur is." she sed an he closd his kawii i's an he hred a mecanicle rattlin.

"okey open dem" he hred her sey.

he opned dem. she wus goon an da dor wus lokid.

"SUMON OPEN DA DOR!" he eled reel ludli.

no on opuned da dor.

he wus al olon in da col derk rom an da kidz boop covore of viva le vidu wus pleyin in da beckrund.

he set don an strted creyin.

he creyed fur abut two ours until he hred a nose frum upsters.

it sunded leik... ... ...

...

...tLAKIN

"U GUIYZ IM DON HRE DESU" he eled reel ludly so dat dey culd her dem.

"KODEMON IS DAT U" he herd a voc yel frum upsteres.

"YES DES ITS MEH BUTT I YAM TREPPED HER!" he asswerd

"OKEY IL CUM HELP" an sudnli da dir wus kiked dun butt it wus kiked dun bi... oOWRI!

"tenk u so muc owri!" he sed an strated creyin butt nut frum sed butt frum heppi beciz oowri hed seved hime.

"butt wi wer u treped hre?" she assed

"wel, afert u guiyz lef, sangi lored me dun her an den lokid me up!" he exclumed.

"oh nu u pour ting! " she sed " wel, we r hevin fod upsteres, becuz it wus delivred wil we wer gun, so u ken cum up der an telk wit sangi abutt wut she died!"

"o key" he sed a waled upsters wit hre.

dey wen up to da scenter rom an fund everon. dey wer al sitin on da flor etin fresh bred stiks an marina sac frum oLIV GERDIN.

"man mnonobare sur hes tast" remerked kodoki an set don nex two hunati whu wus etin a bredstik sexuli.

kodumo wus juts abutt two strat ettin wen he retched fro da marina sauc an sew... sNANIGI.

"HEY U BEKA U LUCKED MEH IN DA BASSMENT" he elled an stud up.

"IM SURRY IT WUS JUTS A PRENK GUD FROGIV AN FROGET OKEY?" she sed getin al defensiv an creyin reel herd.

"o-okey finn. " he sed an set beck don wile snagi ren off two her rom witut etin becuz she wus ovreectin an everin gleered at komodo becuz dey thut he wus bean rud butt dey didn kno wut he hed bean thru. dey didn hev to sit dre an listeen two kidz boopin fro fiv hurs strate. dey shuldn judg hime until dey welk a mil in his shus.

"hey hetinu." sed kedimu "stoop sexuli etin bredstiks an tel me wut u guiyz wer doin wil u wer goon."

"oh u no" sed hatinu "we restrined pekoyamm in hre bed so dat she wuld stoop bein suc a nusince. " he sed "it wus reel anoin heven her weedabuin al da tim, so we juts bloked hre of in heer rom. we aslo hed too teak hre sord awhey, butt itz okey, yama hes it in a saf plac. she canut get it noaw."

"den weres kudruyu gunna slep?" assed komodo

"he ken slep wit ooriw" sed hatinu (NUT LEIK DAT)

"i sie" sed komeba an strated etin a bredstik wit sum marina sauc.

dey al finnished der mels of oliv gerden bredstiks an wen two do moar fre tim activits.

"wut shuld we doo dis tim?" assed yama becuz she an namini hed steyed behin wit kodumo an hattuni .

"we shuld do... hERD COAR PORTRY" sed banenimi an puled out a putry kit dat she had bean hidin in hre buck beg.

"OMG I LUUUUUVVVVV PUTTERY!" elled hatinu an russed ova two goo trey it ut.  
buninumi set up da wels an dey al gut streted mekin sumtin.

"wut r u mekin kodemo?" assed hunita

"i yam mekin a doge. or mebbi is a floower. i cennut tel." he sed an saded becuz he wusn an kawii artrist.

hatinu luked don at his putri well. he didn no wut to maek becuz he hed rat blook (IS OKEY HANITU KUN HE AL GET RAT BLOOK NOAW AN DEN EVEN MEAN I AM DA BESTEST RATIST IN DA HOL PLENET ERTH AN MEBI DA ODOR PLENETS OUT IS SPAC)

he luked ova at nunumi who wus mekin al sortz of vidia gem stuf.

"oh wuts dat" he assed pontin at wut she wus sculptin

"dat is da N-64 u unclutered swin." she sed an wen beck two werk becuz she wus reel serious abut vidagams (ALMOTS AS SERIUS AS SHE IS ABUTT YUMA XD)

he luked ova at yama ho wus mekin a cOMPLEAT STATU OF SLALORMON?!

"OH M GEE YAM U R SOOOOOOO TALETED AN CREATAFUL CULD U TETCH ME?" he assed gettin dun on his hends an knes an bowin two his kawai overlod.

"oh im nut dat god desu" sed yama an she blushued becuz she wus shi.

sudenli der wus a kNOOK ON DA DOR?

dey opned it an it wus sanio stendin der "hay u guiyz culd u be a lattle moar quit" she assed " me an gudnam r trin too slep, an ur bean reel nosey."

"oh shit im surry" sed yama "u kno wut, we shuld prubli go too bed two! lets juts putt our main pottrey out her to dri, so dat it ken be kawii an mazin in da monrin!"

an den dey al putt der sculpturs don an wen two der roms.

kodom an hatin welkid inot der roman wer juts abutt two get redi fro bed, but dey wer sooo tired dat dey passet out.

dey wok up at nein o clook in da mornin fruma urgen fonecall frum yamu "GUIYZ CUM TOO DA SCENTER ROM QUIKLI SUMTIN BED HES HEPEND!" she elled an hunge up.

komodo an hatinu steeped otsid a luked an she wus rite. in da scenter off da rom ley pekOYAMU?!962534!?9753295493! she hed ben stebed two deth bye her on sord an da entir rom wus a mes.

"oh no she ded!" sed hatuna

"DATS NUT IMPROTENET DESU DUNT U SE SUMON DESTROYED OUR PUTTERY" creyed yama.


	11. chapert elven

CHAPERT: IM SURRY I FROGOT WUT CHAPERT DIS IS GOMENAZI GOMENAZI DESU

sudenli dey hred an unkawi voc cumin frum da odor rom

"NUUUUUUUUU MAH KAWI WAFU IS DED!87287382738614824"

tit wus... kURUTUYUMUBUMU?!87274917:927,?.!?

"amg nut dis shit agin" sed yuma an facpelmed reel herd. she wus werin a blu shrit wit purkl boows an goffik balk perls onn it an a cot wit blue sters dat sed 'luki ster' on it an a herpin dat wus sheped leik a ross an hed prels henging frum it an riped legins dat sed 'yoai on dem (LOL I HEV A PEAR LEIK DAT, ONLI, DEY DIDN ORIGINALI SEY YOAI ON DEM, I HED TWO RIT DAT ON DER WIT MADGIK MERKER, AN NOAW MAH MUM WON LET ME WARE DEM OUTSID OF DA HUSE! SUMTIN ABUT IT BEAN 'EMBARESIN ' OR SUMTIN, WEL IF UR REDIN DIS MUM, I JUTS TOLED A BUNC OF INTRENET SUGOIS DA BEKA IM A REBLE I WENT ON DIDSNEY CHANNEL DOOT CUM WITOUT MAH PARENS PERMISIN!97297317837386!,) an brit blu shos wit da picturs of da cerecturs frum docter wo on it (AMG I LUUUUUUV DAT SHO! ITS DA ONLI NUN-BAKA MERICEN SHOW, AN DATS PRUBLI BECUZ IT WUS MAD IN DA BRITIN. AL DA CERECTERS R KAWI XD CEPT FUR ROSS TILER SHE IS A BAKE) an looong hip suks wit pastle goof tings on dem leik blod an spiks an snit.

kurutuyuri ren rite pest hre an sterted hugin pekyumos budi "DONUT LEAF ME MAH KAWIDESU LUV UR R DA FREN FRIS TWO MAH CHIKEN NUGGIES!"

"lol ur luv potrey fukin sucks" sed snanio an dey trunded arund an sew dat da oDORS HED ARIVED TRU DER RESPECTIVE DORS CEPT FRO KIZOMU WHO HED SUDENLI GAIND DA ABILITI TWO GO TRU WELS AN HED DECIDED TWO SLOWLI DESCEND FRUM DA SELIN.

"hey guiyz it tundred ut we hed ANUTTER mruder..." siged nanaim becuz she didn wunt two investignate becuz she wus lazi. she wuld hev rether dun kawi grilly fretim activit stuf wit yama liek pley aples two aples or bild pilow forts or throw chainsews at kuruyuruyu.

kroutonzuyu whiped awhey a ter an sed slolemli "wle i gus u culd sey she wus kILLLAKILLED"

no on leghed

"u kno, liek da animu sho, becuz she wus a weedaboo?"

"kurutuyu, u stoled dat jok frum da autor off dis fnafictin u r unkawi' sed wowri an punced kutuyu in da fac an his nos explooded an he sterted creyin herder an clutcin pekyumas budi two his chets.

da ded boodi bel reng an sudenli dey herd mNONOBER VOC " hey becuz sumon juts did, u donnut hev two listen to kidz boopin anymer."

"FUKIN PRAS KAMI" sed snagini an sterted brek dencin beciz dats wut peepl frum her plenet do to expres joy.

"wlel hetinu..." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ed kodemo

"wle kodemo..." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ed hetinu

"i gus its tim to " iNVESTIGRITIN STERT" dey eled in unisun an peled kutuyuru of off da ded bodi becuz necrophilia is nut kawi .

dey trid to investigrate da boodi butt dey wer getin no wer fest. dey new dat pekyuma hed bean stebed two deth bi her own sord, (NO SHITT U BEKAS I TOLLED U DAT FRUM DA BEGGININ) an dat da kilter hed steeped on yamas mazin potrey butt dey did nut no muc els.

"on ting in perticuler is un mah midn" sed gudnam "hoaw culd we al hev guttin up her so fest, if al da dors wer lucked? did da killlakiller juts unluck da dors?$2794927497?.)

"OH M GREE WHO UNLUCKED DA FUKIN DORS?2983918?." assed kedemo reel upstet becuz if his dor wus unlucked, it ment dat sumon culd hev kiled hime in da nite, an he didn wunt to di, he wunted to go to a university an mayjor in forensik antropolugi wit a minner in clesicel physics an den mebi get a job an raese a midle cles femli wit a doge an tree fissh an mebi a car leik da on mah neighburs hev, butt in a moar kawi culor liek blu or purkle.

"i donnut kno! butt it scars me to! it herms mah hert kodemo knun, it herms mah hert." sed nananami an she welked ova an cumforted hime bye petin hime on da bek (NUT LEIK DAT U BAKA NANANANA LUUUVS YUMA WIT AL OF HER HERT AN KEDIMU IS A YOAI AN IS NUT INTREEUSTED IN GRILLS AN HINUTA AN NAMANI R NUUUT DATIN PEPL WHO SEY DAT SHE LUVS HETINU OR DAT DER IS SEXUALL TNENSIN BETWEN DEM R BEKAS AN SHULD JUTS GO WERK AT WELMERT.)

"wle, mebi we shuld get our minnd of da upsetin tings an luck fur moar cluus. im curius abutt da fINEL DED ROM, i men, its juts sooo supspicis, its juts gutta bee invulved in da mrurder!,79273927"! sed yama

"yeh, mebi we shuld go investagnate it" sed nagini an dey wer al sterted welkin two da fINEL DED ROM.

"weight yama, oh wroshipful on!" sed kuruyuruyuruyutu "kent i cum wit u? if i stey arund mah grillfrunds ded bodi any lunger, i mite stert creyin agin, plus her boodi smels."

"okey" sed yama " as lunge as u prumis nut two bee anuyin.

dey al wen don two da fINEL DED ROM an stud outsid.

"oh bouy!" sed kuzuzyuryuryzu "i kent weight too opnene it!"

"whey?" assed kedimo becuz he wusn al dat excited abutt it.

"becuz moonber sed dat if we passe da gam we ken fidn infromatin abutt ourshelves. mebbi well even fidn infromatin abut da fUTA FUDNATIN."

"wuts dat?" assed kedoom becuz no on eva tolled hime abutt dis.

"u baka mnoonuber tolled us abutt dis wen we frist arived on da islan! dey r da peepl ho maed himean mnonome. dey r da raisen da worl feel to dispear! der da raisen weer on dis islan! dont u ever listeen to hime?" scofed kururyuryzyuru

"oh yeh..." sed kedumo an he sorta sterted to rememebre butt it wus stil kidna fogi becuz he wusn listeened to moonber wen he arived on da islen becuz he wus to bussi pleyin cendy crust sega on his ifone. (LOL KEPUDOMO U WITE GRILL? WUTS NEX, R U GUNNA GOO TO STERBUKS AN WEER UGS? PLES DONT DO DAT KEDOMU U R MAH FAVRIT CHERRECTER! )

"yeh,"' sed hetnui "an nyoomobear sed dat da trator is sumon who werks fir da fetur fudgenitin. dat muts men dey are reeli eliv!" he sed becuz he wus smert.

"shuld we opnen it?" assed nanaim an wus juts abutt too goo oppen it wen hetinu garbed her ram.

"wieght naman, it mite be bOBI TREPED. letz maek kurutuyuru open it insted." he sed an puled hre awhey frum da dor.

"yeh kuzzzzuyu if u wunt two heng wit da bigg kids u gotta do big kid stuf leik opnenin potientily bobi trped dors." sed kodemo an he sterted pusin kuyuri twerds da dor becuz mabi if it wus bobi treped it wuld kil kuwuyuru an den finli dey wuld be fre of hime.

"okey u guiyz. " sed kuguyu "butt aftre i doo dis, wil u prumis two be mah besst tomodachis eva?"

"we prumis" sed hatinu butt he hed his figners crused so it didn count.

kutufuyu hestited fur a secund an den oPNENED DA DOR AN BUMBS EXPLOODED AN KNIVS SHUT OUT OFF DA SELLIN AN DA GRUND DROOPED OUT BELLOW AN KURUTUYURU FEL INOT A PIT OF SPIKS.

"kuguyu r u okey?" assed kodemo an he stud besid da edg off da spiks two luck an cheek an se if kuturuyudu wus oky.

"yeh man im finn" he sed an his budi sterted refermin becuz al da violins in dis fnafictin hed givn him madickal heelin powahs.

"aww baka' saded yama becuz she an da rets off da brav an heroc groap hed wunted two se kurutufuyu di. "butt anywhey, da dor is oden!"

dey lucked insid an sew dat it wus al drake. "i cennut se insid!" sed yama "wle, lets goo in anywheys, butt lets maek kurupuyu go frist becuz hes a bakae"

"yeh lol" dey al agred an wnet insid butt dey pussed kurubu out in frunt off dem.

afert dey wer al insid da dor slemed shut an da lits flikred on an dey lucked arund dem.

"da lit, it bnurns mah felsh!" hised namana an puled up hre hodi hod up ova her fac two protec frum da demegin lite.

"oh gett ova it." sed hatuna an he sterted luckin arund.

kodemo lucked arund to. dey wer in a rund, wel lit rum wit nutin in it, cept fro an iped dat wus sitin on a pedestell in da beck.

sUDENLI DEY HERD MNONOBARAS VOC CUM FRUM DA LUDSPEKER "hey u latel shitakes, iv brut u her two pley a gem. two pes da finel ded rom u muts bEAT FLEPI BRID TWO ELVEN ON HUDRED" an den da iped acrus da rom tunred on an loded flepi brid.

"ill doo it!" sed namanai " i m aftre al da supah hickskul elven vidia gemmer, dis shuld bee a pic of cak!"

"NO DESU!" eled yuma an she reped her ram arund manamiz waste. "I WONT LET U WRISK UR LIEF! U MITE DI!" an den she hugd nanim frum behin an cheri blusums flew arund everwere an hituni snezed becuz he wus alergic two cheri blusums. (LOL U WULDN LEST A WEAK IN OURUN HICKSKUL HOOST CLOB. U CONT UR LUCKI STERS DAT U GUT PIKED FUR DA SKUL LIEF OF MUTUAL KILTIN AN NUT DA SKUL LIEF OF MUTUAL BEIN RICH!9729348248!)  
"besids, we ken juts sen kurutuyu two do it, hell juts referm remebre? "

"lol okey " sed nani me an pushd kuzuyuru two da scenter of da rom.

kuzuruyurugufu welked slowli twerds da iped "its okey... i cennut di... ill juts referm... ill be finn..." he went an presed pley.

"I CEN DU DIS U GUIYZ I CEN WINN IT!8923982839!89283928!," he eled butt he acidentli jinxed it an did.

"gem ova" sed mnonobers voc aN SUDENLI A 16 TOON WAIT FEL ON KURUTUYUGIYU AN DEN IT EXPLODED AN DEN DA WORL ARUND HIME EXPLUDED AN DEN IT REFERMED.

"kurutufuduyuru? r u ukey?" ased kodome "kurutu?" dre wus no asswer kuruyu hed bean... kILLLAKILLED.

"YAAY!" chered everon becuz dat anoyin nred shoota wus finli ded.

"aww butt wer stil treped in dis rom" sed hetina an he sterted puttin becuz he didn leik bean in smel pleces becuz he wus clustrafobic.

" wait u guiyz i gut dis, juts close ur eys." sed yama an dey al clused der eyez an she aNIMERPHED INTWO DA DEAMON MOD?!8297:2973?! "I MUTS ACTITATE MAH SECRETE POWAH: 'BEET ANI VIDIA GEM IN DA WORL POWAH!" (DAT IS A LEGITAMATE POWAH AN IT MAEKS SENSE DAT YUMA WULD HEV IT AN IF U DINT TINK SO WEL U KEN JUTS TAEK DAT UP WIT MAH ATTORNEY WIL I SUE UR BAKA ASS ]she eled an she activeted hre mazin kawia powah an beet da flepi bride tWO ELVEN ON HUDRED!792479/472974!

"YAY WEV BEN SHAVED DESU" dey al eled an yama animerphod out off da deamon Imod an namami gloomped her an fel un tup off hre an it wus kinda hoot. (ON A HOTNES SCELE OF ONE TWO TEN IT WUS AN SEVEN XDD)

"cungritulitins" sed moonbeer "u hev complitd mah teets" sudneli a sECRETE DOR OPNED UP AN DER WER STERS BEHNID IT AN DA LITIN WUS AL DREMETIC LIEK DA KIDN OF FOTO DAT A HIPSTER WULD PUTT SUM SORT OFF QOTE ON BUTT NUT QUIT LEIK DAT BECUZ I HAT HISPTERS. "u muts goo tru it two colect ur pris" he sed

dey al hestitated becuz mebi it wus a trik, butt den yama vulentired hetinu two welk out in frunt off dem an 'cheek fur treps' an der wer no treps so dey welked up da sters.

dey welked up dem an fund dey wer in a LIBERRY? da wells arund dem wer surunded by reeli tik boks dat al sed 'originel hops pik acedemi pruperty DONUT STEEL' an it hed al des nems on da sids an dey wer da nems of al da cerecters frum stupid dingin roomba too.

"dis muts be our pris!" triumphed yama

"dis is a stoopid pirs!787238713!" sed nameni becuz she wuld hev rether gutten a stufed nanimel or a vidia gem liek u wuld win at da fNUN FARE den a baka bok becuz she onli eva red menga an nut reel boks (LOL LEIK ME!71792719)

"yeh, butt we mite ass well clem it," sed koodmo an hee steeped inot da rom an sUDENLI OPRA MUSIK STERTED PLEYIN AN A TABEL DESKENDED FRUM DA SELLIN AN DER WUS A BOOX ON DA TABEL DAT HED A OFFISUL LUCKIN LOGOO ON IT AN WUS KIND A COL AN DEY HERED MBONERS VOC SEY "cungretulitins u guiyz, u hev cumpleted da flipin bride cheleng an derfour u win dis mAZIN RUM LUCKER AN UNLICKER DAT CUNTRULS EVRY ROM IN DA TOWAH UP UP UP UP UP." he leghed an den his voc went awhey an dey al gartered rund da tebl.

yama opnened da da boox an lucked insid an DRE WUS NUTIN ISNID?27973927$82847972?! "fukin sheet sumon muts hev tekin it befro us!" she sed an slemed da lid off da boox don an da tebl undescended an wetn beck up in da celin an everon wus upstet.

"wle ass lung ass weer her we mite ass well tek a luck at des boks." sed kodamno becuz he wus a optimits an opotimists neva luck on da nun-brit sid of lief (SORTA LEIK DAT MUNTI PYTON SUNG)

"ur rit" sed yama an everon grebed a bok an sterted philipin tru it.

kadomo grebed a bok an philied tru it an he fund it wus actuli hITNITIS STUNDENT PHIL.

he red tru it an den fund dis on reeli shuckin pert an wus soooooo shuked dat he drooped da bok an den feel don creyin

"wuts rung desu?" assed hutnunu an he grebed da sudnet phil he wus holdin an welked ova too komaida an set don bi kamade becuz sudenli drupin boks an falen don is nut gud fer ur helth (LOL I LERNED DAT IN HELTH CLES TWODEY I TINK)

"hininin i fund ur phil! it sees heer... it sees heer... dAT U HEV NO SUPAH HICKSKULL ELVEN TITEL?!,726326832863826387o?!" sed kedmo an he sterted creyon reeel herd becuz it mint dat his mazin buoyfrend wus actuli a nromel presonan nut a col telented presun leik da odors at dis skul an dat maid hime sed (LOL KOMADA HYPOCRITICAL MULCH!?872378:29?! UR ONLI TELENT IS DAT U WUN A WURLD WID DREWIN AN GUT IN BECUZ UR NEM WUS PULED, UR TELENT IS LUCKI-BEAN AN DET IS NUT A REEL TELENT)

"lol yeh dets nut a bigg dell." sed hetinu an he petted kedame on da beck becuz he wus overectin. "besids, if u tink DAT is bed, i fund ur phil, an it sees her dat u weer a hOMSKULER."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!872979888178;6):&).2$$2,$2/6$(17(7&(1719726873876397536793697976!?," eled koimade an he sterted crayoning herder "I AM NO LUNGER DA SUPAH HICKSKUL ELVEN LUCKI PRESUN, I AM SUPAH HICKSKUL ELVEN LAEM!.! "

"tits o key" sed hekniter "no medder if u wer a homskuler or nut, u wil neva be supah hickskull elven lem, u wil alwheys be supah hickskul elven sEXI."

koooomde tsundeered "b-bake desu" an bushed becuz mebi sumon else hed hred hunitas sMOTH MOVS butt den he lucked arund an realised dat yoma na nenemenin wer two busi doin yuri tings an kuzzuyuzyzuzyzuzyyu wus two bussi bean ded too notic.

"yeh well, two git ur midn off dat tramatizin fect, let me sho u sum odor stuf dat i fund." sed himute an he pluled out tOGIMUUS PHIL. " it sees heer dat tugmomo wusn actuli tegemo, he wus a con men, summon who pertedned two bee odor peepl fro muney... he wus dA SUPAH HICKSKUL ELVEN ANIMERPHER!,8283171371:61478?!"

"AMG toygama dat beka! i wus wundrin whey der wer too twogamzees! tenk u fer clerin dat up hutnuti" sed kudama an he hguged hotniu [YES LEIK DAT ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ] "it wus reeel baka of hime two steel da dnagin rumpus tugmois desin! if he wer her, i wuld tech hime a lessin!9932792:99!,88971729791/!" (YEH TOGOMO DAT REELY WUSNT KAWA, IF U HED STOLENED YUMAZ DESIN, I WULD HEV NUT ONLI MAED U WERK A DUBLE SHITF AT WELMERT, BUTT ASLO WEER A SNUGI FER AL ETRENITY!87-87:7318! AHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! oh gud im eliv)

"yeh, dat wus reel beka off hime! butt i aslo fidn sumtin dat wus nut beka!" he retched inot his shrit puket an pluled out... TERRTERRS PHIL?!7927274?! " luck kemoda! it ses her dat teerootteeroot wus.. dA FITH MEMBRE OFF DA BEETLES?!879823982399?! "

"HAH! " sed keweedo "I FUKIN NEW IT! DID U HER DAT SODAS GOST? I WON OR BEET!""

"fukin sheet" sed sodas gost an desposted al da moni dat hed noaw owwed kadamo inot komados benk accont an wus sooo indepted dat he hed two taek a mrogate out on his hus-boat an taek up a job at Sonic Burger. (LOL DATS WUT U FUKIN GET FUR MEKIN A BEAT WIT DA LUCKIST PRESUN ALIV. HISTURI WIL REWRIT ISTELF JUTS SO DAT HE KEN BE RITE AN U KEN BEE RUNG U UNKAWII SHRAK BUOY.)

kemdad stud up an cheeked his dIGITEL WTACH an fund ot it wus alredy tOO O CLUCK?,82793798?! "hey guiyz, i reely think we shuld leaf, els weer gunna mis lunc!" he sed .

"hes rit!" sed hontoni "we reeli shuld be leafin, butt hoaw do we gut ot?"

"ionno man, mebbi we culd use da trepdor dat is up abuv us?" sed namini an ponted at da sellin an everon lucked at it an der wus in fect a trep dor on da sellin.

"yeh butt its two high up!" sed hetinu an sterted creyin becuz he wus a shrot nred.

"das ist okay!" sagte yama " i ken use mah kawiimon "levitet everon in da rom tru a trepdor" powah"

"sinc wen do u hev det powah?" assed menane?

"sinc i wus bron wit mah originel powah, "cheng entir cerecter structure an powah too suit da plot" powah. duh." explened yuma "anywheys, clos ur eys." an dey closed der eys an she animerphed inot fLUL KAWIMUN MOD!88237827278!

"KAMI, LEVITIT ME AN MAH FREND TRU DIS DOR OR FUKIN ELS!" she eled an kami listend an levitited yama an her frens tru da dor butt she animerphed out off kawimun mod so det dey culd opnen der eyes.

dey al web truda trepdor an fund den wer in... dA CONMAN ROM?!L87287487?! da uders hed al bean shitin der ettin der cHIKEN NUGIES AN FRENC FRIS FRUM MCDNOONELDS an dey hed bean ettin it on da trepdor so al der stuf hed bean nuked ova an fRIS EVERWARE.

"WIEGT WER DID U UNKAWI BEKAS CUM FORM?!.9723874297?! eled snaguni wile owri maed upstet wale noses in da beckrund becuz dey hed spiled da fod.

"we weer juts in da fINEL DED ROM." asswerd yama wile komado creyed becuz he hed bean culed unkawai agin. [DONUT DO DAT AGIN SANGANI OR I WIL HEV NO CHOICE BUTT TWO KIL U OF ]

"yeh," continud nemini " we sorta kidna killlakilled kuruzuyuruzyuru... butt we did fidn a crucil pice of evidnac.."

butt befro she culd continu mANABORES VOC CUM

ON DA LUD SPEKER "hey u lidle shrats" he sed " its tim two begin da fiNEL TRILL, aftre dis we wil hev a god ol feshined trator kilin, folowed bye... gREDERATIN."

AN SUDENLI HE STUPPED TOLKEIN AN DA WELL BEHIN DA SUDTENTS FEL DON AN REVEELED DA BECH!9$24$$94$9!

"weight, we wer at da bech di entir fukin tim?" confusd sooni

"men, we reeli shuld hev investigratened da islan moar insted of focusin on baka shit." sed gudnem

"wel, at lest we wont hev to cus wel be grederatin aftre dis..." sed ooooooowoooori an everon wus hepi to leaf cept for kozoomia becuz she wuld mis al da fre fod, even if it wus al frum select chain restreunts... (REMBRE TOO SEPORTE UR LOCEL, FEMLY OWND BUSSINESES.)

dey welked acrus da bech an up too da trill muntin an da ecsaliter came frum da muntin an dey wetn on it butt dis tim der wer no casultis becuz kuruyuruzuyururu wusn der too fuk shit up.

dey get inot da rom an sit behidn der podums an tRILL STERT.

"okey, so mah frist bit of evidnac is da dors unluckin." sed yama " beck in da finel ded rom, we hed to complet a teribel chelenge, an den we advenced intoo a nutter rom, in which we wer suposed two recive or grift, aN ATUMETIC DOR LUCKER/UNLUCKER!8139737939797! howeva, wen we wetn to get it, it wus alredy gun! dis means dat da presun who kilad pekyama muts hev usd it too unluck al da dors in da towah to get up an prefurm dat grizli tesk."

"yeh, butt i hev anuder idee!, " sed hetuni, rudli intreeuptin yamas mazin kawi spech. "insteed off gooin up der two kil pekyuam, da kiler untid pekyama, tol her two met up wit her at nit in da conmen rom, stoled pekyamas sord, hid in da trepdor, an den ambuush hre wit da sord an stebed heer to def. dis mens dey hed to unti pekyama durin da evnin ectivits!93792!,"

"hey ur rite shinji-ikara-luck-alike! " respunded yama an hontoni sterted creyin becuz dat wus a horbible ting to be culed. "an der wus on persun who i didn see truout da entir afternun activits an dat wus... kONYUMI! U MUTS HEV UNTID PICKLEYAMA! U R DA KILER!872:793279!"

"NO I DIDN DO IT I WUS WIT GUDNEM AN SNOMIA WE WER PLEYON TWITSER UNTIL BEAD TIM OKEY JUTS CHEK WIT DEM. BESIDS, IM NUT STRUNG ENUGH TOO LIFT PEKYAMAS SORD, DERS ONLI ON PRESUN HER STRING ENUGH TO DO DAT AN DATS... OOOOWIR!" eled kuyomu in hre defens an den colepsed udre da presur an sangina hed too hep her up.

"ur rite.." sed namane "U MUTS HEV DON IT WORI!,78287/97! UR DA ONLI ON STRUNG ENUGH!"

"AMG IT WUSN ME!," eled wari becuz she wus sik an tird of bean acused of stuf everi tril becuz she literili wuldn hurte anyon. "U SE, TWO GET DA DOR UNLUKER, DA PRESUN WULD HEV HED TO PLEY FINEL DED ROM ON DA FRIST NITE AN EVERON HED DER DORS LUCKED, SO IT HED TO BE SUMMON IN DA SHEETI ROMS BECUZ DEY WER CINECTED TWO DA FINEK DED ROM AN NUT MY ROM WITCH WUS ADEQUT!,"

"aslo," sed kidmoo becuz he hednt hed a speckin pert in a wil an dis fnafictin is stilt abut him { AN DUNT U FROGET IT } "evn if da presun hed bean abl to unluck our dors in da midl off da nit, we wuld hev bean abl too her dem rite? we shuld hev wooken up, unles he hed bean... dRUSGED!,29739239! AN WHO IS DA ONLI PRESUN ON DIS ISLEN WIT DRUSGS?!.98238398?! HMM? DAT WULD BE SNAGINI!8727837823! U DIED IT SANGUNI!,99198389! U ASLO LUCKED MEH IN DA BASSMINT! WUS DAT TWO TEST UR LUCKER/UNLUCKER KEY?87237979?"

"No I didn!," sed sahnegi " i wuldn be abel two lif pekyamas sord, an i kennut pley flepi brid! i wuldn hev ben abel too kil her u unkawi beka! "an dne kudome sterted creyin agin becuz dat wus rud (DATS IT SAGNINE DATS DA FINEL STRAWE U EG!9179973! I WIL KIL U!98283982!)

"actuli, u stil culd hev kiled her!" sed saani "u wuld juts hev too bobi trep da dor too da cumun rom wit pekuyumas sord, in fect, dat wuld be essy fur u to do, sinc ur obi is lung enugh to ti da sord too da dor so dat wen she opnened et it wuld steb heer!" an den she trid to high-fiv gudnam butt he wusn fest enugh so she acidentli sleped hime in da fac.

"butt i-" sed sganinin

"actuli i hev on moar pic of evidnac.." sed yama "hoaw did u no da gem in da finel ded rom wus flepi brid. i neva toled u it wus flepi brid. u wuld onli no dat iF U HED PLEYED IT!,972739793288!,"

"i-shit iv bean fund desu!" sed sangini

"ANWHEY ITS VOOTIN TIM!08183869179631! sed moneyber an everon voted an dey al vooted fur sagini even sganini becuz it wus noaw reeli obvius dat she wus da kila an it tunred out she wus gilltea.

"so u guiyz wunna heer hoaw i did it?" assed sagine

"no nut reeli- " aswerd sunia

"oh u donnut get an opinine" she intreeupted her an wetn on to explen her eliv plen. " u al gut da begginin stuf rite, i gut da lucker/unlucker an tetsed it out on kodomo, butt den wen he wus ot off da pictur, i cerrid on mah reel plen. i weighted in da comnen rom an wen mnonober delivred da fod, i leced it wit drusg so dat anyon who eated it wuld ful aslep at ten o cluck shrep. notic, hoaw i neva eight any off it" she leghed " den, durin afertnon fre tim activets, i visted peekyama an untid her, butt toled her too kep stil until i caled her. leter dat nit, i snuk inot yamas rom, stoole da sord, an tid it too da dor hendl wit mah obi, so dat wne pekoyma opnened it it wuld steb her, sedli, wen i wus tiein it up i stepd on yams mazin potery an smeshed it al too bitts, im suc a bak! anywheys, afert dat i celled pekyama an toled hre to met meh in da conmen rom to discus her reveng aginst u unkawi bekas," *muffled komida creyin in da beckgrund* " an den i hid udner da trepdor until i hred pekyama dien, afert witch i grebed mah obi an ren beck too mah rom!

"i hev juts on moar questin." sed waari " hoaw did u bet da fleppi brid ?"

"becuz.." sed sngini "i hev a drake secrete... i aM DA CRETER OF FLEEPY BRIDE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA AL DIS TIM IV CRETED SO MUC DISPEAR WIT ON GEM, EVEN DA GRAT EMOSHIBE JUNKI WUS SACARED OFF ME AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!,"

"OMG TAG UR FUKIN DENGIN RONPER SPOLERS!" eled gudnam an he sterted creyin becuz snagine hed juts spoled da ednin of dengin runbe fur hime an noaw it wukdn bee any fun foar hime too pley it.

"whey did u doo it sagenine?" assed koazyumi becuz hre yuri grillfruend hed cummited a mruder an dat is nut a kawi ting two do.

"whey did i doo it? BECUZ I HED TOO LISTEEN TO DAT SHITI KIDZ BOOPIN. IT WUS DRIVIN ME WILLED!79279379!" asswerd sangin an she sterted crayon reel ludli. "AN YUMA IM SURRY I STEEPED ON UR MAZIN KAWI SCUPTLER WEN I TRID TOO SET UP MAH BOBI TREP!78237937! I DIDN MEN IT, WIL U EVA FROGIV MEH?"

"no desu" seriused yamu " u muts di. mnonober, hoaw r u gunna kil her?"

"well dats essay!" sed munberet " fro bein suc an eg, ur executin wil be... EGG-CELENT!79! he sed an puled a levr an sUDENLI DA FLOR UDNER SGINI DRUPED.

she hit sumtin cold. she lucked arund an she wus aloon, in a smel, gles rom. "helo, mnonober-sen, anyon." she lucked above her an saw a tOOb. "fukin shit" she sed an sUDENLI EGS CAM OT OFF DA TOOD AN HIT HER IN DA FAC AN DA BAK AN CRUSSED HER UNDRENEET DEM "so... meny... egs" wus her lest werds.

everon wus silint an shookd cept for kuruyuyruryuz gost who posesed kozyami an sed "wel... i gus u culd sey it wus an.. EGGsecution!"

"AMG KURURYUR GOO AWHEY NOBUDI LIEKS U OAR UR GOST!92764976,!" eled yana an kuyuryrurus gost ren awhey creyin.

"wusn dat excitn kdids?" assed manebeer "anywhey, noaw its tiem too eXCUT DA TRATOR!9823892398!,8897!"

"butt ho is da treter?" ased sooni becuz she didn wunt too be egxecuted as da trator becuz she wusn da trator.

"wus it u kodoma?" assed gundamn

"no, it wusn meh, i don do tratourus tings! " asswerd kedomo becuz he didn leik al des peepl acissin hime becuz he hedn dunn anytin rung.

"dats, rite! it wusn hime!891$931389! " eled meanibear "it wus... bANANAME!8713789731! SHE WUS DA TRATOR UP UP UP UP UP UP UP U!99831891"

"nadanami, is he rite? r u a memebre of da futar fidnatin?" ased hutnia becuz bean da trator is nut kawi [ YEH IN DATNES INFNERNO DA BUTUMEST CIRCL OF HEL IS RESERVED FUR DA TRATORS WER DEY SIT INSID JUDASES MOTH AN SITIN IN A BAKA DEAMONS MOTH FUR AL ETERNITI IS NUT KAWII]

"umm... yeh... i tink so.." she sed an steted creyin intwo yamas bobs. "IM SURY I DIDN MEEN TOO BETREY U!92389! WIL U EVA FROGIV MEH?"

"no" sed koozooomi

"weel befro u guiyz ken gradurate, we hev to exectu da trator AN da mnonome. SHO URSELF MONYOOMI!" eled moonobrie

"shet uve blone mah covre." evron herd a voc sey an dey tunred rund an saw... yAMA.

YAMA STERTED ANIMERPHIN AN IN A BIG POUF OF SPERKLS AN GLATER AN FEBULUS GEY SHIT SHE ANIMERPHID INOT DA MANOMI!98189189!

"MOONOMI?97197/97? SO DATS WEER U WEN!" exclemed kudoemi an he wus reeli shucked becuz he neva wuld hev gussed dat kawi mazin yama culd hev bean dat horbible mnonober ripe-of rebbit.

"IM REELI SURY U GUIYZ." sed mnoonmi" I WERK FOUR DA FUTA FUDNATIN BUTT I SWEAR NAMANI AN I R GOD GUIYZ, MOONUBER HES LED U ASTREY!992892! "

"whey shuld we beliv u. u an nagame r werkin fore hime!" sed owowri

"wel, noaw its tim too di! u guiyz wil fac da ultimet executin.. oN MILION FURBIS!87972798!" sed moonyber an he puled a elver an dis gint chein cam from da dor an puled mñomi an nadami awhey.

*~* DA TRATORS PONT OFF VEW*~*

dey wuk up surunded bi complete dirknes.

"hay it fels leik wer tid too sumtin" remerked nananomi

"yeh, an nut in da sexi whey.." siged mooninme

sudenli da LITS CAM ON AN DEY WER ON DA BECH.

"we r tid to... sTEAKS" sed naim an she trid depseperetli too get out.

sudenli a hLECUPTER CAM OVA JUTS LEIK DA ON DAT HED LIFTED PRESIDNAT OBUMA TOO DA ISLEN BUTT NUT EXACTLI LEIK DAT ON.

it hovred ahead four a few minuets an den it lIFTED MNOYOMI AN NEGAMI UP INOT DA AYRE AN DROPPED DEM INTOO A GINT VULCENO

"NOOOO WER GUNNA BE COKED ALIV" scremed moonomi

"relex." sed nainme "ders kno lavea in it. juts sumtin brun... i tink its muvin... its... iTS...

...

... fRURBIS? SHIRT! " an she untid hershelf an den untid moonomi an grebed her an dey bot ren out off da vulceno butt da fRURBUS WEER STIL FULLOWIN DEM.

" HURI WE HEV TO OUTRUN DEM!" eled mnobomi butt it wus too latte... da fruRBIS HED DEM SURONDSED!,)883287249!

DEY WER WEVIN SMAMURI SORDS AN GLERIN ELIVLI!97437497!

butt nandmi wus smert "alrit moonmi" she sed ass da frubis stered circlin in "on da cont off tree, we booth brek up an run in opsit directins okey?"

"okey!" asswerd moonbi

"okey on tree... onn.. . too... tREE!" shutted namano an she druped monyoomi an sTERTED RUNIN REEL FEST AN SHE BROK TRU DA CRUD OF FRURBIS.

"monumi? how r u hodlin up?" she assedan tundra rund butt she didn see moonomi anywere "moneymi?"

"UP HER DESU!" sed nomyni an nanaim lucked up an saw dat da frubis hED FURMED A GINT MUNTIN UNDRE MONI!

"NOOO MAH KAWI LUV!8827497! eled namani as she sew manani tri too jupm don butt she fel an lended on hre fac an explodoed.

"NOOO-" she trid to el agin but hre screm wus cut shrot wen a gint furbi lended on top of hre.

~*~ BECK TOO DA REGULER MOAR KAWIA PONT OFF VEW~*~

afert everon wus don wetchin da executin moonober set don agin an sed "okey u laddle sets! its gRADUATIN TIM!,780138963296!"

AN HE PULED ANUTTER LEVER AN SUNDELI AL DA WELS ARUND DA STUDNETS FEL DON LEIK IN DA BEGININ OF SOUP DENGIN RUMBA TO BITT NUT XACTLI LEIK DAT BECUZ IM NOT RIPEIN OFF CANUN OKEY.

everon lucked arund an dey wer iN A SKUL GYM?

SUDENLI MOONODER JUPMED OT FRUM BEHIDN PODIUM!8723788832! "hey u ladel shrits its tim to graduat! to do dat, u muts goo truout dis skul, hops pek acedmi an investignate too asswer dese tree questins! numbre on: what wus da islen numbre too: whut is da fiter fudnatin? numbre tree: wut hepend too al ur ded frends? okey u hev an entir skul dey gud luk!" he sed an dipaseered.

"dis is al a bed drem." sed kodemo "im guna waek up any minuet noaw rit u guiyz. u guiyz?"

no on peyed any atentin too hime.

"wel, i guss we ned to slit up," sed wario becuz she wus da leder noaw " hitnui, u go wit kadamno an investignat dis flor. gudnem, u go wit sani an investignate da sekund flor. kozimi, u cum wit meh, wel imvestignate da thrid flor. if u kno wut i men ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) .wel al met up at lunc to disgus wut we fund."

an den dey al spit up.


	12. CHAPERT TWELV

so everon spit up an elft kedumoo an hitnun alon. "wel' sed kedomu cuz he wus a mane carecter an da stori an evertin, evan da sun revulved arund hime (WE AL REVULV ARUND KOADA) 'i gus we shuld stert luckin arund an mebi fidn sum usFUL INFROMATIN" so he an hutnutti lef da gym an wen too da frist rom dey culd fidn.

it wus. dA ENLGISH CLES ROM?9824982:79?! "hey dis is wer dey teched da engislh!" sed hetnui

"no shit desu" sed coedmoo an neerli sleped hattnat on da beck off da hed butt figurd hed let hime get awhey wit it becuz he wus kawi.

kedumoo sterted luckin arund but he culd onli fidn english clessrom tings leik wit bords an merkers an shrunken heds an desks wen sudneli he hred hATENETU YELIN "HEY KEMUDO KNUN CUM LUK AT DIS SHIT DAT I FUND"

"HOOLI KAMI WUT DA FUK DID U FIDN?792:993?! " ased keedumoo an he ren ova to wer hednetl wus stendin.

"i fnund a cUMPUTER" he sed an mooved asid so dat kaemodo culd se. it wus in fect a cumpouter!

"OMG MEBI WE KEN CUNECT TOO DA INTRENUT AN I KEN FINLI CHEK MAH TMUMBLER!923791" sed kedumo

"im sury mah reeli desu buouyfrend " sed hatnatu " da scren is froozen' he sed an sterted creyin.

"oh, wek mebi da stuf on da scren is evidnac!" exsited keduma an he lucked at it an he wus rite! da stuf on da scren WUS evidnac! it wus a seris of e-mells!

"wut dus it sey?" assed kedumo

~*~*~ CUMPUTER SCRENS PUNT OFF VEW~*~*~

(OKEY WEL NUT XACTLI BUTT DIS NEX PERT IS GUNNA SHOW WUT IT SES ON DA CUMPOUTER SCREN BUT I DONNUT KNO HOW I WULD SEY DAT GOMANAZI)

werdafutrfudnitinanwehevabugupourbutdasizoftehempirstatebildin :

deer neagi,  
we hev decidad too nut let u run da islan simulater on da sirvivn memebres of supah hickskull elven dispear. we hevn even tessted dat shit on animels yet so sumtin culd goo rung an we at da futur fadnitin r creeky ol codgers who donnut beliv in taken chences, even if dey wuld be chences tekin on u an da udder kawaii memebres of super hickskull elven hop dat culd maek al dese bakea eliv doers god guiyz.  
-sincerli  
who eva da fuk runs da futer fuanditin.

shotahoepbooti2 :

lol fuk u i donnut car i juts kidneped da memebres an am tekin dem too da jeberwuk islen we r curentli on a bot in da midle off da ceribean or wuteva an i tink tugumi juts did a beckflip off da bot or sumtin lol. we r yung an kidna stoopid an we r goin to run tha simuleter no meder wut.

-fuk u mate i do wut i wunt  
neggi

werdafutrfudnitinanwehevabugupourbutdasizoftehempirstatebildin :

MMMM NEGI GURL U DID NUT JUTS FUKIN STEELE OUR GUDAM PRISNERS DATS LEIK , FIFETEN PEEPL OKEY? U R NUT GETTIN AWHEY WIT DIS I WIL FIDN U AN I WIL HURT U AN DA RETS OF UR BEKA GEY TEEM MEMEBRES.

-who eva da fuk runs da futtar feednuttin

shotahoepbooti2 :  
yeh lol wuteva ur juts jelis cus i got frens an i got da memebres off da dispear tem an weer hookin dem up to da simulatur rite noaw an u kent stup us lol latter looser. also, i m nut gey i hev a grill frend an i wuld leik dis conflict to end in piece.

-negi out

shotahoepbooti2  
shit fuk i fuked up da fukin virtuel realty ting wus juts hacked buy dose goodem 'supah hickskull elven dispear' bakeas an noaw dey repleeced our anoyin mescot wit dere anoyin mescot an i didn fukin sine up four dis shit hoaw culd dis heppen too me.

-shit fuk i fuked up

werdafutrfudnitinanwehevabugupourbutdasizoftehempirstatebildin :

LOL WE FUKIN TOLLED U SON WE TOLLED U N UR STOOPID MEME FRENS ABUTT DOSE GUDDEM SUPAH HICKSKULL ELVEN DISPEAR MEMEBRES WHOOS LEGHIN NOAW HMMM? I AM DATS WHOO.  
-who eva da fuk runs da futtar feednuttin

shotahoepbooti2  
hooli shit noaw dere mekin dese peepl killlakill each uder wut da fuk hev i dun we cent evan acass da sistim anymer im dun im gon.

-mekuto neggi

*~*~* KOODOMUS PONT OF VEW BECUZ HE IS KAWI AN DESREVES MOAR SCREN TIM DEN DAT BAKA COMPOUTER*~*~*

"so weight... des are emeils betwin da fitre fadnitin an sum guiy namd neagi ? " ased kedumo becuz he wus vairy confusd buy dis.

"yeh, it seems leik dis leggy guiy an his frens da Supah Hickskul Elven Hop stooled sum prisuners frum da fitir fudnitin, brut dem too da jaberwuk islan an put dem tru sum kidn off cumpouter simleter? " sed hatneti "butt weight, WE were on da jeberwok islen? wuldn we hev notiked leik fiften peepl juts sitin der huked up too sum smimuliters or sumtin?."

"but wut if dey wer on da islen, butt we weer dose peepl, i men, we hev leik moar or les fiften peepl in our perty. sed keedumo " dose dat men dose peepl dat neggi stoled weer uS? DOES DAT MEN DAT OUR ENTIR REELITI FRO DA PEST 13 CHAPERTS WUS A CUMPOUTER SIMULATIN?"

"yeh mane, i guss it maeks sens.. i men tink abutt it... hoaw culd yama hev chenged outfietes so muc unles deer wus sum kidna giltch dat let hre do dat? hoaw culd we hev wornn da exect sam outfits fur thriten chaperts? hoaw culd mnoonober hev sudenli animerphed da entir lendscep frum sumer inot winteer? whey wuld da reel-lif supah hickskul evlen presidnate bark obuma cum too dis horidibl islen of mutul kiltin?whey wuld a reel-lief voocalods evan want too maek voculuds out off us? it al maeks sens noaw!" sed hetani

"deers onli on wired ting... " sed kadumo "whey did da oficil leder off da fitru fudniton sey dat deer wer onli fIFETEN peepl dat neggi stooled, wen der wur sEXTEN peepl on da islen.

"lol komaida u dont count as a fukin sudent u guddem homskuller." leghed hartnatu

"I TUGT U SED U WULD NEVA BRING DAT UP EVA AGIN OH MAH GUD U FUKIN JUCE BUX!,78278478478428!" creyed kemudu an he fel don creyin an roled acrus da rom an udner a desk an sterted creyin herder.

"omgr im surry im reeli surry kedemo it wus juts a jok wil u eva frogiv me desu?" assed hotnoti an he cruled undre da table wit kimido an treyed too cumfort hime.

"okey desu" sed kaedumo "juts donnit bring it upp agin, it maeks me very sed"

"okey hepnitu sed an kissud hime on da frohed "we shuled stert invesitgnetin sum odor rums, mebbi dat will help us fidn out mor abutt da fitre fudnitin an weer we actuli r an hoaw we ken escep dis baka gam.

den dey stud up an welked too da nex rum in serch of moar kawia evidnac.

dey stud outsid of it an luked at in an da sine on da dor sed 'coumputer rom"

hineti treyed too open da dor, butt it wus... lUCKED

"fukin welnuts!" he swored "wel, i gus wel juts hev too trey anutter rom-"

"shut da fuk up an stend da fuk beck" sed kedumo an he pussed hatuni out off da whey, den he ponted his robutt legg at da dor an sHOOTED A LASER OUT OFF IT?!78687657!? [ROBOT ELGS KEN DA DAT U BAKA DIS IS NUT DUEX EX MACHINA OKEY I KEN HENDLE PLUT UNREVELMENT BUTTER DEN DA RITERS OFF DA BBC SHRELUCK KEN :( ]

AN DEN DA DOR EXPLUDED BUTT DA DORFREM DIDN EXPLOOD BECUZ KEDOM HED PONTED HIS LASERS CARFULLY OKEY HE WULD JUTS SHOT HIS LISERS ARUND WITOUT TINKIN OKEY

"oh u culd hev juts tolled me." sed hetinu an he an kadoma welked inot da rom. dey steped insid an weer assulted bi a mAZIN WAV OF LITE. DEY BOT SCWINTED AN LUCKED ON AN SAW A GREN HOOLOGREM HED FLOTIN IN DA MIDLE OFF DA ROM IT WUS DA HED OFF...

... ...

.. ...ATLER EGGO!97479478874387!

"hey ur dat meme frum da frist gam!" sed hatnui

"yeh get out man dis is OUR gam nut urs okey uv hed enugh scren tim ass is." sed kedemo becuz his felins wer hert becuz it is nut kawai too juts sudenli skip gams leik dat.

"wel joks on u becuz i aM A REOCURIN CERECTER IN EVERI GAM EXCEPT DENGIN RUMPA ZERO BUTT DATS OKEY BECUZ NOBUDI FUKIN CARS ABUTT DAT GAM ANYWHEYS AHAHAHHAHAHA!" leghed atler eggo an litnin fleshed in da widnow behidn hime an kamado an hatian weer booth veery ofended becuz dey hed bean cerecturs in dangin renpu zero.

"wel whey r u heer, odor den too anoy us an maek our investigritin herder." sed hatunia becuz he wus sik an tired off bein kicked arund by a shota computre prugrum.

"actuli, dats xactli whey im here." sed altair eggo "i wus putt intwo da sistim as a srot of pourtall. u ken us me to contect da guiy who putt u in dis simuliter."

"alrit lets do dis!" excited hetnui

"NUT SO FEST" eled atlre eggo "to aces mah pourtell u muts first beet me in a... wRAP CONTEST"

"oh no hoaw wil we do dat mah rymes r ass bad ass da fect da da mruder misstree frum da frist chapert wus neva metined agin in da stori!" sed kedumo

"stend asid mah mots sugoi lov, i gut dis." sed hetnui an he tulk out a gulden repper chane wit a h on it cuz dats wut his nam sterts wit and a bassbell cep an he putt in on beckwerds becuz he wus col an geto. "i may bee supah hickskull elven nutin, butt i am also sUPAH HICKSKULL ELVEN FRESH."

"yey weer shaved!' eled kedumo "i wuld suport u buy beet buxin,butt im to laem to do dat. " he saded "i can how eva aCUMPANY U ON DA CASTANETS" he sed an tulk out da castanets dat he had been hidin in his hoodi hood sic he left hom fro hops pek acedemi. "butt weight, wut r u gunna bee repping abutt?"

"i wil rep abutt da ting dat i luv da mots in da world next to u... tOTINOS PIZZA ROLLS" asswerd hatinu

"alrite chihiro 2.0" sessed hatenuni "r u reddi too get sERVD?" he sed an he sterted repping wile kadame aggressively pleyed da cestinets in da beckgrund.

(OKEY SO I DIDN RITE DIS NEXT PERT WUN OFF MAH FRENDS, BEETHANY AN HER WAIFU MAYA, DID IT AN GAV ME PERMISSIN TOO USE IT SO UL HEV TOO EXCUS HERE SPELIN MISTEKES BECUZ SHE SIMPLI ISN ASS KAWII ASS ME.)

"In a small pizzeria, in The States,  
A legend was made that captured our souls.  
And though the pizzeria met its fate,  
The legend lives, Totino's Pizza Rolls.

A merging of two seperate ideas,  
Two amazing dreams representing hope,  
Made from white bread, and sometimes tortillas,  
No matter which you chose, these rolls were dope.

In twenty eleven they left our shelves  
Gone cause E-coli, but soon to return.  
"Now it has trans fat!" the government yells.  
This pizza roll hate makes my stomach churn.

To ban you, to break you, the other's oft try  
Yet bravely you stand, pizza rolls are kawaii"

den he finished an did a slalor mon pos an kedumo pased our becuz it wus soo kawwi an kanye west caled it da best prefromence of al tim.

"oh yeh, wel u tink UR so freesh. " sed altare eggo "lett me putt u done a nootch!"

an he tulk out som shads dat lucked kidna liek da shads dat dat mane cerecter guiy frum guren lengin wor butt nut xactli liek dat becuz im NUT ripin off guren leggingd an he cleered his trut an bEGIN RAPIN

(AGIN, DIS NEXT REP WUS NUT RITTIN BYE ME BUTT BY MAH KAWI FRENDSU BETANY AN HER LOSER WAIF MAYA. DEY REELI ARNT AL DAT KAWI SO PLES FROGIVE DEM, DEY SIMPLI R NUT ANIME ENUGH)

"In Italy on New Year's day eighteen o one,  
Astronomer Giuseppe Piazzi found the first  
Though t'was a comet orbiting the Martian rung  
But slow and uniform was its orbit, not burst  
So he swore it a planet between Mars and Earth  
Then in eighteen o two Heinrich Wilheim Obers  
Found another identical, but he was sure'st  
Could not be a planet, so calling it Pallas  
Called them all asteroids, star like, and started a malace."

den he finsihed an tried to do a slalor mon hero pos butt he onli did it in his imaginatin becuz he is a flootin hed an dusn hev any boodi perts (LOL TAEK DAT U FUKIN CHIRCHIRO KNUCK OF. U RNT EVAN SHOTA ENUGH U FAILL AT LIEF) an keedumo un-pased out a hunti kleped out of respec becuz he wus polit butt he didn mean it becuz he crused his fningers an kanye west caled it da best prefromance of al tim.

"shit it edned in a ti!" sed hetuni (LOL UR ON TO TULK U WEER A TI!)

"yeh fuk u kanye west" sed kademu an he kiked kanye west wit his robut legg an kanye west expluded.

"finn den, " sed alret eggo "becuz u weer suc a kawi opnonent u onli hev to compleet on moar tesk befro geinin asses too mah protell. u muts deliveer me... a pIMP HAT MAED OF CHES AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ULL NEVA FIND DAT I HEV U NOAW U NERD!,87274824782864268!"

"lol okey heer u goo" sed hetuni an he retched insid his shrit pooket an puled out...a pIMP HAT MAED OF CHES!,87274824782864268!

atler eggo wus reel shooked becuz he taugt no on wuld eva find dat.

"lol weer da fuk did u get dat?" ased kedumo

"hey man u no hoaw i sed u culd buy al kidns of shit in da grift shoop?" assed hetnuni an he leaned intoo kedumo an tuched his fec. "wel, u ken reeli buy al. kidns. of. shit."

"okey finn den" angried allterrain eggo "i guss i hev to let u bekas pess. " he sedan sUDENLI A PROTELL OPNED UP AN IT WUS SWIRLIN ARUND AN IT SUKED DEM INOT IT.

dey lended on da flor. it wus derk arund dem an it lucked leik dey weer in sum kidn off balk rom. suddenli a vEERI SHOOTA VOC CUM FRUM SUMWEERE BEHIDN DEM AN DEY TUNDRA RUND AN DEY SAW... nEGGI MEKUTA DA MANE CARECTER FRUM DA FRIST DEGAN RANPU GEM?782782;7828;?!

"hey u guiyz wuts up desu" sed neggi "im da guiy who brut u her."

"OMG IV GUT SUM QUESTINS FUR U! FRIST OF AL WHEY DID U KIDNEP US FRUM DA REEL FUTIRE FEDINTIN AN SECUNDLI WHEY R U HEER DIS IS OUR GAM IT IS A GEM ABUTT US AN NIT U GO BECK TO UR BAKA GAM,!2872477888! " eled heunti becuz he wus getin reel tired of al dis game jumpin bul sheet.

"woah celm da fuk don!" sed neggi an he set don cris crus apel suc in frunt off dem. "i didn do dat stit, u see, i progremed u guiyz intoo da islen to rehebilitet u, butt den da codin fur da virtuel realty wus heked buy da memebres of supah hickskull elven dispear!"

"weight, u brut us her too rehebilitit us?" assed keedomu "rehebilitit us frum wut?"

'wel u se..." sed negi "u guiyz rnt hickskull students... ur actuali leik tree or fife yers oldeer den hickskull students butr i kennut rememebre wut dat numbre is rite now lol. u wer previusli memebres off da supah hickskull elven dispear. we weer tryin to maek u froget ur eliv wheys an us u fur god by revertin u to dis originel stet of nun-dispear an sendin u on dis mazin kawai fild trip of frindship an luv an udder sugo shit too maek u gud an usful memebres of socity an too hellp our fite aginst da supah hickskull elven dispear. evertin sterted ut grate an u guiys weer getyin alung wit booth our prugrumed beins-"

"wieght, BOTH prugrumed beins, i tight dere wus onli ON prugrummed bean, an dat wus moonimi!" sed kedumo

"wel, der r actuli too, a studen an a teecher too help suprivise ur little 'fild trip', moonimi an bananami, onli bananaim didn no she wus a cumputter prugrum., anywheys, everytin wus gooin graate until sudenli our sistims wer hecked by da supah hickskull elven dispear an dey replaced OUR anoyin techer-mescot ting monoim wit DER anoyin techer mescot ting mnonobeer an he sterted dat mutul kiltin ting an it wus al a hug mes. we trid to disconect u butt nutin we did werked an it wus al hoeples. we finili meneged to crete an opnened in da netwerk an snek in to hellp u, infect, mah kawidesu grillfrend upgrated moonomi too yama too help u guiyz wit da investignatein an too kep da deth tolle don, butt it wusn essay. afert u left da islen it wus essayer becuz da eliv memebres of supsh hickskull elven dispear's nesti tetnecles ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) hevn quite retched dis far intoo da virtuel realty."

"okey dats grate an al..." sed hateni "butt wut abutt da gam ting? r u gonna goo beck to ur bake a gem or r u gunna kep stelin MY wel desreved sput lite?"

"im anuter fukin reocurin cerecter god is dat so herd fur u unkawi" kedumo sterted creyin "bekas to rep ur heds arund?" sed nagi " anywheys, dats nut wuts imprutent rite noaw. wuts improtent is da finel tril. noaw, in dis tril, mnonober is gunna ass u sum questins, an den hell giv u da optin to stey or to leaf. booth of dese optins are bad, in fect, dey'll booth led too da deth off al da remainin sdr2 cerecters, which mens dey'l be no chence fur sequells starin u guiyz, onli prequels, an dose r laem."

"so wut shuld we do?" concerned kedameno " i donnut wunt to di! dien is unkawi!"

"dats juts da ting!" excited negini " u guiyz ken al overrid da entir tril buy al pussin da trill vootin buttons at da sam tiem an typin in da secret cod, 8008135. dat wil kil da viris."

"if its so essay whey didn u do it?" sassed heatani becuz he wus lazi an didn wunt too puss da buttons.

"becuz im nut a physicel from heer leik u guiyz r." explened naginni ' im nut hoocked up too wun off da meschins. noaw if ul excuss meh i hev too go. mah kawi girlfrendu is calin meh on sum serius futer fedintin busnes an i hev to go." an den da rom arund dem disulved.

"wel dat wus eventful." sed hontinu butt he wus stil upstet becuz nut al off his questin hed bean asswerd.

"yeh dat wus kidna cul." sed kedomu an he cheeked his dIGITEL WTACH an saw dat it wus leik elven fifti or sumtin. "hay hanitutu-kun its almots non an we prumisd owario dat wed met her an da odors in da cefeteria! we gotta go fast!"

an den dey booth ren too da ceferteria rom.

dey retched da cefeteria an saw sNONIA AN GUDNAM?793497349?! dey wer sittin at da tabel reedin sumtin an dey lucked up wen kedumo an hateinu sowed up.

"hey u guiyz!" she soniaed " hev u sen ooowri anyweer? we hevn sen her an weer getin kidna wuried..."

"no im surry desu" sed huttinu " we hevn seen anyone liek dat, butt we did met da futer fidnintin guiy.'

"yeh we meat hime two" sed gudnem "he tolled us abutt da hole vertuel realty ting. dats kidna sad." he saded an sterted creyin intoo his scerf.

"dere dere mah sweat kawai princ" sled sinio an she kissued gudnems frohed. "oh i frogot too tel u." sed soni "we fund dis!" an she ponted to da ting she an gdunem hed bean reddin.

it wus... a jEBBERWUK ISLEN PEMPHELT?!,87274278448?!

"weight." sed keydamu"dis is dat islen we weer on."

"yeh " sed gedum "it ses heer dat it ussed too be a resotrt, butt dat da restert shut don becuz it wusn gettin enugh muney becuz it wus a reeli shiti ressort. dey muts hev tekin us too it becuz it wus abendened an dat whey no on wuld intreeupt our virtuel realty or sumtin."

"dat sunds abutt rite-, sed haetenunti but den sUDENLI DOR SWUNG OPEN AN BEHIDN DA DOR WUS OORIWI

she wus covred in a pnink likwid an dat likwid lucked exactli leik bLOD.

everon wus reel suprized becuz kyunuumi wusn anyweer to bee sen an owri wus covred in blod so kudemo jupmed up on da tabel to deafend da odors becuz he wus brav an godnem ren am hid udner da tabell an snonia retched undre her skrit an puled out her AK 47 dat she hed bean keepin der four self defens porposses. (LOL 'SELF DEFENSE ' WUT R U, DA NRA?)

"OORI U MEME WHEY DID U KILLLAKILL KOEZUMBA DA MUTUAL KILTIN TING IS DUN WIT U DIDN HEV TOO DO DAT R U ELIV?8828723?!" assed hettuni an he wus freekin out becuz he hed leiked kazoni becuz he taut she wus kidna niec evan tho she culd be kidna a cooled hartles bitca sumtiems. (HE DUSN LIEK HEER LIKE DAT OKEY KAMEEDO IS HIS ON TRU LUV AN DEY R SOUPER KAWI TOGETHER AN KOMAHINA IS A BETTA SHIP NAEM DEN KOZUHINA OKEY? OKEY!)

"OH M GEE U GUIYS I DONUT KIL KAIZUMI OKEY WE WEER JUTS INVESTIGRATIN DA ART DEPERTMENT AN I TRIPED AN FEL IN A BUUKET OFF PINK PENT OKEY? GUD U GUIYZ R SO QUIK TO OVERREACT!" owri sed deafendin herself "BESIDS, KUZOOMI IS RITE BEEHIDN ME SHES JUTS CERRYIN SUMTIN HEEVY."

"oh surry owerio it wus an honest misstak." sed hetuni an sanio putt here gnun awhey an gudnem stupped bean such a chicen an klimbed beck intoo his cher. "i men, liek al our blod is pnik fur sum raisen. hey koweeda, whey is our blod pink?"

"i dunno. " sed kedumoo "its almots leik weer cerecters in sum kidn off shitti sequell too an equali shiti ace attorney ripe of wit wired tree-dee grephics an a huge fenbass..."

"no keeumo onli a crazi persun wuld tink dat." sed hetinu "anywheys, beck too da metter at hend, wares kuzoomi?"

"im rite heer desu", sed kunyoomi an she welked tru da dor cerryin... kING HENRY THE EIGTH OF ENGLAND?,972392747942?!

"MAH LAMA!?871378:178!" sed gudenm an he jupmed out off his cher an ren up too kynami an piked up is lema"WARE DID U FIDN HIME?!"

"he wus in da art depertment." sed owri " he wus hengin frum da cellin so i hed too use a pent can ass a steep stol an i fel intoo it im surry."

"yeh, an afert dat we met dis reeli wired guiy who wus da ledeer off da supah hickskul elven hoep, so we alreedy no abutt da hole virtual realty ting lol. " sed kimizu.

"yeh, wel enugh off dat alredi." sed hetuni "im getin reeel hugnry i men, we heven hed anytin to et sinc yesterdey."

"yeh butt dre's no fod heer!" complined soonia

"lol dats wut u tink" sed kumidu an he retched intoo his hoodi hood an ouled out dIGONROS BREND FROOZEN FIV CHES PIZA.

"GAPS is dat deliveri?" assed gudnem."

"no u baka, its digornos," sed kuzumi an she sleped hime on da beck off da hed.

"alrite noaw we hev sumti too et!" triumped sunio an she retched up her skrit (PNATY SHOOT TIM) an puled out da essay-bak oven an sett it too 28398983-9998292789 degres kelvin an coked da piza.

"alrit lets et it!" heppied goodnem.

"NO WEIGHT" sed orwi an she sleped da piza out off gudnemes hend "before we et we ned to sey our grace to da 420 god off wed. "

dey al sighed butt dey sett don arund da tabel an al holled hends [ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ] an owri tundre da lits of an sayed da blesin. "WEED IS GRATE WEED IS GOOD DEER FO TWENTI GUD OFF WED PLEZ BLES DIS FOD DAT WE R ABUTT TO ET WIT UR MAZIN DESU WEED POWAHS AN BLEES AL OFF US IN DIS SORTA HOUS WIT UR WED POWAHS BECUZ WE R GOOD FOLOWERS AN WE HEV NEVA SINED AGINST U NUT EVAN ONCE WEL MEBBI DAT WUN TIEM BUTT IT WUS REELI DERK OUTSID SO I WULDN HEV BEAN ABEL TOO TELL IF DAT WUS A WHITE/BLACK JAPANES CHIKEN OR A DOBERMAN PINSCHER IT WUS A HONEST MISTAK OKEY? OKEY! ANYWEYS WE HOEP U BLIS DIS FOD WIT UR KAWI MAZIN POWAHS AN MEBBI TURN DA LITS BECK ON SO DAT WE KEN SE OUR FOD ASS WE ET IT AMEN." an den da 430 god of weed tundrad da lites beck on an frogave owriwi for her sins becuz dey weer nut serius sins.

den dey al set arund an ate da fiv ches piza cept for King Henry the Eigth of Englang becuz piza is nut a god fod fur lamas. (YEH LAMAS R ONLI SUPOSED TOO ET A HELTHY DIET OFF DA RAW FELSH OF SMAL ANIMELS AN HUMENSS DAT DEY HUNT AN VICIOUSLI KIL IN DERE MUNTAIN HOMLENDS. NO WAIT. DATS GIRAFES NEVER MIND.)

"man dat wus refreeshin." sed haetinu "butt im stil hungri. did u bringe ani desert keeduom?"

"no." sed kademu an he sterted creyin becuz hoaw culd he hev frogoten sumtin ass kawi ass desert? (LOL U BAKA)

"dats o key." sed owri "becuz i brut sum desert" an she retched intoo her bobs an puled out fLARP BREND SILLI PUTY?

"omg no owri u shulden et silli putti." sed goodnem an he wus rite u shuldn doo dat (YEH I DID DAT ONC AN I DIED)

"no u beka im nut gunna et da silli putti, im gunna et da stuf insid da continer..." sed wowri an she opned up da centiner reveelin... wEED.

"HEL YEH," dey al sed an dey al smoked da wed cept for heetani becuz he didn fel comfertabel ettin da weed becuz it hed bean in owowris bobs an he wus a geylord.

sUDENLI KURUYUZUYURYUS GOST APEARED AN SED "lol i guss u culd sry she hes... wEEDABOOBS"

"lol liek ur grillfrend" soonia an dat maed kururyuryuzyuzs gost crey an run awhey becuz it wus a beka shoota an he didn deserve any moar scren tim. (YEH U STOOPID GOST U STEY OUT OF MY GOD DEM FENFIC U DONT DESREV ANY MOAR SCREN TIM)

sUDEMLI MNOONOBER APEARED "hey u latle shets its time fro da finel tril " AN HE TELEPROOTED DEM OUT AN NOAW DEY WERE IN DA HOPS PIKE ACEDDEMY TRIL ROM AN TRIL MUSIC BLAARED FRUM DA LUDSPEKERS AN TRILLLLLLLL STERTTTTTT. 


	13. DA FINIL CHEPERT

AN DEER WUS TRIPI CEMERA ANGELS AN ROM SPIN ARUND AN SUDENLI MNOOUBER A PEAR.

"UP UP UP UP UP HEY U UNKAWIA BOCAS ITS DA LEST FUKIN CHEPERT SO WE MIT ASS WEEL HEV FNUN I GUSS!" *mufleed sund of kodoma cryein in da dickstanse* "SO LETS GET DIS DEESU PRATI STERTED!87237238!868! ALRITE FRIST QUESTIN! WUT WUS ISLEN?"

"TIT WUS A COMPOUTER SIMULATIN" eled hetuni witch maed kodeama sed becuz he hed razed his hend liek a poolit buoy evan tho hed hed bean creyin reel herd afert bean kaled unkiawa an heutnai hed juts blurted ut da asswer an its nut kawi to juts blurt ut da asswer.

"elaburet" sed mnuuber

"mah entir leif hes bean bildin up two dis mooment..." sed hurthulu an he clerd his thrut an bEGIN EXPLENIN "u se, we rnt actuli tens, we r... . ...

. ... ...

.. .  
... .aBUV DA LEGGEL AG OF CNUNSENT WE R ADLUTS."

"WIEGHT WUT?" sed weri veri cunfused becuz she didn no she wus an adlut, she alwheys tught she wus a ten an she didn wunt two do bee an adlut an doo adlut tings liek raize femili an pey texes an perfurm rituel secrific an get job, an dis wus so shokin dat she hed a penic ateck an stert etin kuzomis bobs frum stres.

"dats rit." sed hetuni ' u se, we arnt juts hickskul studens dat hepend two rendumli a pear on an islen furr no godem rasien liek al da fans thut at da begginin off da gam, no, it mUCH moar compleex den dat. u se, we used two be hops pik acedmi students, whell, at lest yUO guiys wear, i wus a nromel resrev students, witch besicalli mens i peyed a sheet tun on mnoey juts to be abel two say i wen here. kidn of liek da american higher educatin sistem. anywheys, beck ween we weer in hickskul, da worl wus teken ova buy... eNDERSHIB JINKIES AN DA SUPAH HICKSKUL ELVEN DISPEARS! AN DAT WUS US, SHE BRIAN-WUSHED US INTOO BECUMIN DA MEMEBRES OF SUPAH HICKSULK ELVEN DISPEAR! wel, afert da edn off da frist gam, da supah hickskul elven hops find us an bringe us too da fitur fidnutein, ware dey hed used a cumpouter prugrum noun ass atler eggo two crete a sperate virtuel realty juts furr da purpoose off un-brian-weshin us, howeva, whoeva da fuk runs da fiture fednitin wus a baka prep an wuldn let da supah hickskul elven hops run dere prugrum, so da supah hickskul elven hops kidneped us an brut us too da reel jeberwuk islen an ren da simulatins on us, witch brut our memeoris beck two ware dey weer peer-dispear, isn dat rit mondobeer?" he finished an struk a slalor mon poos an hare wav dremeticl in da widn an everon vaaaaari quit so dat dey culd heer mnoonobers asswer.

"uv gut dat...nUT RUNG HOOLI SHEET CONGRETULITNS!," sed mnooblebur an coonfeeti ren frum celin an horns bloow an everon aplud becuz gud jub hetuni u did grate u shuld be prub of urself im prub of u evan do u r nut ass kewi ass kobama an u ken be suuuch a rud beka sumtims.

"wow heatano u gut dat rit im vari impres hoaw did u kno so muc sheet dat we neva covred in dis fnanfictin?" assed kleduo becuz evan tho hE wus gunna asswer da questin, he culdn hev asswered it ass wel as hrutate juts hed. (HINETTA IS SERPERIOR 666 AL HEIL HTE MAZIN HUNITA 666)

"wel dats becuz wil u weer off smokin wed oar yoi or any udder ooc shit, i wus in yumas hotle rom, pleyin her copi of stupid dingdong wrapper too. wut died u tink we weer doin, sexuil tings? lol boca" he sed an sleped kudomu on da beck "wel we weernt doin sexul tings if dats wut ur tinkin! im nut yoiz fur yama im onli yoiz fur u." an he un-sleped kedmomo fur reassurence.

"alrite next questin..." sed mendobabe becuz he didn hev tim fur dis shit, he hed pleces two be, merchendis two maek, nosblods two caus, an a tree o' cluck diner mettin wit Adnew hussi abutt da fect dat he wunted two apear in da homostuk comik becuz he taught it wus kawei (IT IS XD) "...HU IS DA FITUER FLEDNITIN?"

"hey hetuna-can ken i asswer dis wun?" assed kedumo becuz he hedn guten too asswer a questin yet an he wus mane cerecter so dis stury wus abutt hime [AN DONT U FROGET IT :( ]

"no fuk u komaida im on a rol" sed hatmeeto an he pussed kledumo out off da whey. (NO U STUP DAT HRUTENI -KNUN U HEV AN ENTIR GAM ABUTT URSELF AN AL KUMEDO HES IS DAT WUN MENGA DAT TEH MANGAHERE SCENTELATORS NEVA UPDAT CANT U JUTS LETS HIME HAV DIS WUN TING? KEN U? PLES? IM ACTUEL BEGIN U OKEY IM CREY) "da fiter fednitin iss a groap desinged to fit da eliv supah hickskul elven dispears. dey sterted werkin wit da supah hickskul elven hops afert dey eggscaped da eliv skull lief of mutuel kiltin." an den he wus sooooo confident dat he gut de asswer rite dat he died nutter slalor mon pose cept it wusn quit slalor mon's so mebbi it wus slalor mercuri or slalor jupitears pos? I donnut kno. tit is tree am an i am sneekin on my mums compouter to rerite dis fenfic afert she deleeted it four da fifth tim okey i donnut exactli hev tim too luck dis shet up.

"onc agin u hev da... rITE!" sed medukabare an moar confet an lud music fel frum celin an everon aplus agin becuz gud jub hutana. "noaw fur da fINEL QUESTIN... wUT HEPEND TWO UR DED FRENS?871387?!"

"VIE GUT DIS!" eled kedamnno befro hretutu culd intreeput hime becuz evan tho he hEDNT pleyed yumas cupi of supper doofus rasberry twelve, he hed fijured dis wun ut buy himeself becuz he wus sooooooo smert. "da ting is, dey rnt actual ded, wel, dey r accordian two da similater, butt nut in reel lief. u se, ween u di in da smimuleeter, ur brian expluds our sumtin an u go iNTWO A COMMA or becum a vegitale or sumtin ionno, im supah hickskul elven luka, nut supah hickskul elven brian explusion udnerstendin guiy, an supah hickskul elven look is a fukin usles titel anywheys!" an den he stert creyin becuz usles titel an heteepee hed two clim ova his podium an goo two udder sid of trill rom to hep cumfrot hime buy pettin him on beck an reasurin him dat he wus vlalubell improtent memebre of socity. (LOL HE ISN)

"UVE ASLO GUT DAT RIT HOOLI SIT CNUNGRETULINTS!" eled merderbeer an he slem woden mellet ting on podum an moar conffet an fleashy music an everon aplud agin becuz krodomo finil do sumtin usful. "an noaw dat u hev asswerd al mah questin its tim two set u fre..."

everon wus dead silent. u culd hev herd a pine drup if summon wus stoopid enug to bringe a pin intwo trill rom an drup it lol wut dose dat expressin evan mean its reeli baka.

"LOL FUKIN PSYCHE UR SPENDING DAT RETS OF UR BAKA LIVS HEER AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAA." leghed mnoober eliv an everon sed becuz dey hed juts bean memed on herd-cuore [MNOODLEBEER U BAKE A TROL :( ]

"NUT SO FEST MOBYDICKBARE!" elled a reeli shuta voc an everon tundraed arund two see mEKUTO NEGGI EXPLOD A WHOLE TRU DA WELL?!$374826?!

"NEGII!" excited heuntin an he ren up an huged hime. (NUT LIEK DAT U BEKA DERES NO WHEY NERDEGGI AN HETUNI WULD EVA GET TWOGETER. NEGI IS NUT GEY HE HAS A GRILL FREND, AN EVAN IF HE WUS GEY, WITCH HE ISN, HE WULD NEVA TREY TWO GOO OUT WIT HERTANU BECUZ HATEINU BELUNGS TO KODEMO AN NEAG WULD NEVA TAEK WUT BELUNGES TO KERDERMO BECUZ KEADMO IS DA ALFA HOP CERETER BECUZ HE HES COLER HARE OKEY TRUTS ME NEGIS AHOGE SATELITE DOSE NUT COMPAR TWO KEDAMOS DED-INSID-OUT-BADLY-TEXIDERMIED-OCTOPUS-THAT-FUND-ITSELF-ON-DA-RUNG-SID-OF-AN-ELECTRICEL-STORM HAER-STYL OKEY I KNO DIS DESE R TRU FECTS.)

"omg get of me wut r u mah gey cloon ore sumtin?" ruded naggi an he puled hetun oaf of hime a trew him acrus da rom an hinota hit a wale an expluded witch maed kadeomo sed becuz nut kawi two explood." anwheys, ass i wus seyin befro i wus so undesuly intreeupeted, CUM WIT ME AN I WILE TAEK U BECK TWO DA REEL WURL AN BRING AL UR KAWAI ASS FRENS OUT OFF DERE COMMAS FUR NO FUKIN RAISEN UDDER DEN DA PURITI IN MAH HERT! WUNT DAT BEE DESU?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO666OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÕOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" creyed mandibilebar dremeticli becuz he hed bean fund buy da rEEL hereo off da stury an noaw it wus tim two face his baka eliv deds.

"lol okey," sed gednum an he stert runin towerd whole befro sumtin heppend liek it tundraed out two bee two god two bee tru.

"HOLLED UP JUTS A MUTHER FUKIN SUOGI MINUET." elled hetruni an he budy-cheked gudnem juts befro he retched da whole an he fel on da flor an stered up at hutoni an aw an teeror frum mazin powah.

"r u guiyz shore dats da rEEL macklermore naginni?," hineta sterned" i men, da REEL naguni is two shouta an usles two juts explud a whole tru da well witout sum kidna otsid hep." an sed he stered nergani fur sum kidna explenitin.

"umm... wut r u tolkein abutt?" sed nariggi "i am reel negani... um... oh no hep meh! im so usles an wek! i cennut do anytin eva. oh woah is meh! hep me kririgiri chen!" an den he feel don on flour in a seris of vilent paroxysms an evron stered at heatuni becuz dat wus a vari convincin naege, deres no whey u ken faek dat amunt of usles.

"wel if ur da reel neggi." sed kedumo "den wUT IS DA SISTIM SUT DON PESSWERD?"

"um..." sed nedegi an he stert tinkin reel herd "ionno, 11037 or sumtin?"

"LOL DATS FUKIN RONG U GODEM BEKA" leghed kodemo "DA PESSWERD IS 8008135, NUT 11037 WUT EVAN IS DAT NUMBRE DAT IS SUUUC A RENDUM NUMBRE WHO WULD EVAN CUM UP WIT DAT LOL LADY GAGA GET A LOD OFF DIS SHIT" an den everon includin lady gaga leghed reeli herd at hoaw stoopid not-nedegi wus bean.

"... shit iv bean fund des" sed nerdegi " wel, i guss tits tim two..., gET DIS PERTI STERTED!" AN HE TAEK OF WIG AN STERT ANIMERHIN AN ANIMERPHED INTWO... ENDERSIBEL JIKO?8781973817?!." "AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA FEEER MEH, FUR I AM DA TRU SUPAH HICKSKUL ELVEN HUG MUTHERFUKIN TITS... UMM... I MEN... DISPEAR AHAHAHHAHAAA"

"wel tenk gUD." sed kezumi "we weer liek, 15/16 tru dis entir gam, an we sTILE hedn sen da vilin yet. wut kidna beka gam dose dat? not wun id liek two be a pert of!" (LOL ITS NUT LIEK U REELI HEV ANI SEY IN DA MATER.)

"AHAHAHAHHAA DATE ONLI LEAFES U WIT TWO OPTINS! NUMBRE A: U SPEND DA RETS OFF UR BEKE LIVS HEAR AN DI A HRORBILE DETH OF STERVETIN, OAR NUMBRE B: U GOO UT INTWO DA REEL WERLD, BUTT I RESTET UR MEMEORIS AN US U AS MAH SLAVS AGIN AHAHAHAHHAHAHA A REEL CETCH TWENTI TWU IF U ASS MEH!81638618!" an juki leghed sum mor an everon fEELIN DA DISPEAR AN HURTEUNI STEERT CREYIN A BUREW FAC INTWO MAZIN KREDOMU HOODI BECUZ SO SED.

"wel u kno wut junko?" sed kideumo.

"lol wut?" sed jukeo

"u r reel jUNK fur makin mah buoyfren crey liek dat, an juts two fuk wit u (NUT LIEK DAT), im gunna chose numbre c!" sed kerdrumo (WOW KEDOME DAT WUS ACTUIL GUD PUN NUT BAD PUN LIEK KURUNUYUZUYU PUN IM VARI EMPRESED CONGRETILITINS)

hotono stup creyin fur a secund a lift fac out off kodemo mazin hoodi an luck intwo his kawiawai bootiful-sea-witut-da-polutin-befur-strum grey but kidna gren eyes "numbre c?" he sed incredulous.

"yis herttater-kun, numbre c is da optin in witch i dEFY AL CENUN LOOGIC A SUMON STAN." AN DEN HE RETCHED INTWOO HOODI HOD AN PULED OUT A STATANIC SUMONIN BERD AN EVERON REEL SHUK.

"r-r u shore u know wut ur doin wit dat kalemaeda-con?" stootered huetuni 'i donut wunt a repeat of oar frist date u kno... i stile hevunt gutten dose tetnacl steins out of my cerpet."

"ill bee finn desu." sed kerdermo "wil u wear pleyin silly digging riddler to wit yama, i wus prectocin mah dERK INCENTATINS, an noaw i onli hev a sevnti precent chenc of feliure!"

"okey, if u sey soo..." sed heatano butt he stile becked up juts in cas sumtin wetn rung becuz he hed lerned his lesten frum lest tim.

"alrite den... dERK POWAHS OFF DA NETHER REGINS... I KALE UPON THEE... HEAR MAH PLE... SMUMON MEH DA MOTS SHOOTA DENGIN RUNPA CERETER BESIDS KURURYUYZUYZU AN CHEERIO AN PUSIBLI HETANI BECUZ SERIUSLI MAN, DOSE SKINNI JEANS R NUT HELPIN BOOST UR MENLI IMAGE... SUMON ME... nEGGO!9829738679478264083!" AN LITS TUNDRAED OFF AN A WAL COLEPSED AN JUKO REN FRO COVA AN DA FLOR EXPLODED AN ELIV DEAMONS EVERWARE AN LARG CAKLIN AN TEH ENTIR STAT OF KENSUS EXPLUD AN EVERON ELS EXPLOd an den lits tundraed on an duts everwere...

ween da duts seatled, everon tunraed arund two see... dA SUPAH HICKSKUL ELVEN HOPS? DER WUS NEGAI MECKERTURN AN HAGASCREWI YESSUHERO AN YAOI ASSAHINA AN TOKIO FUCKAWA/GARTERSLIDER YO AN DA REEL BYECAKEYA TUGOMI AN EBONY DARKNESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY?!818732799.!?&7&247927,! she wus weerin a letter croset wit metalik stubs al up an don da sids an da croset laeces weer pikn and purkle an had da lyriks two da evanescent sung 'binge meh too lief' printed on it in gofik cursivi latters an a shrut balk skrit wit riped purkle febric wit sters an stithes an dese ripped perts on it jus liek evanescen in dat one musik video (PM ME IF U WUNT DA LINK) dreped ova da frunt an moar diferent blu/perple plad febdick dreped ova da beck wit chens dat hugn frum da febric pisces dat hed hUEMEN BLOD on dem an a gerterbellt wit goofik reed stokins on it an wus COVRED in spiks an skuls an ova dat she wus weerin purple nitgon wit lattle skuls on da toop an buttum an kidna sowed her brah an udner-painties (LOL GETTIT CUZ SHES SOOOOO GOOFIK) witch weer derk blod red ledter wit pikn floweers an goofik nives an skuls an blod on dem an litl sexi tasles at de edns da caused milions off booners/wut eva u cal it wen a grill hes a booner but liek, a bob booner? ionno, i go two an americen publice skull, an iv tekken sexuil educatin, but dey nevre tulked abutt grill booners. infect, dey neva reeli tulked abutt sex. liek, i wus expectin yoi and yori an mebbi SUM heatro butt no, al dey tulkd abutt wus whey NUT two do hte sex. it wus baka. isn sex educitin abutt liek, hoaw to have SAFE yaoi and yuri? i ned two kno dis kidn of shit okey tits vuri improtent! an a balk shawl wit da mcr guiyz on it butt dey weer al weerin fluwer crons an seyin deesu becuz it wus a limited edition shal dat she hed guttin of off ebey juts fur dis ocasin an sum wit gerters dat hed evenescents fac on dem dat she hed sleshed in liek 32111 difurrent pleces becuz she wus elmo ADN feshionabl an reeeeeeeli tick pletfurm shus dat hed luts off spiks an bukles in seeminli rendum pleces butt dey wern entirli rendum becuz she hed putt dem dere on porpuse an she hed desined dem hreselv becuz shes juts DAT telunted an liek 666 braclets on her rams dat hed skuls an bets an vumpires an elmo shit on dem an a neklece wit a picture of nedegi on it becuz he wus her husbendo noaw nut dracow oar heri pouter or vludemrote oar hedwig oar who-eva da fuk she wus detin bek in her 'My Imrotal' deyz dreco an dem hed bean a mistak an dey wer a pert off her derk pest an she wuld rether froget hime an errins wit blodi flowrs an emo skuls an kniv on dem dat sed 'ELMO LIF' on da sids in reeel goofik hendriten an heer hayre wus in a supah goofik punyteil an hed too red an wun pink an tre purkle streks in deme an she hed in hre spernutrel hayre clips wit sum emo boows an vumpire-teme hayre clieps an sum udder hayr cleeps wit picturs of setin on dme becuz she luved satin so gud dem muc XD she is precticli satan she shuld be satan dat wuld be kawee an she hed putt budi gliter on her hips and arund her booti two maek it mur bootilicius an sexiful an she wus weeerin gluvs wit spiks an bukles on dem dat hed laec on da end an a lattel figner-widnow on da beck of her hedn, i donut kno wut dats celled surry? butt liek, it wusn a FLUL widnow, becuz dere wus reed fisnet-stukin meterill cuverin da whole too maek it luck reeeli sexuliek an it hed sum rose on da sid becuz edoggie dragness deedee rivet wig luuuuvs ross im prety shore dats canon or canon implid becuz roses r da mots goofik fluwers rit next too Clarkia Amoena, asslo noun ass ferwell-two-sprig, so it wuld onli maek sneeze fur her too luv luv luv deme. an heer purferm smealed liek resburries onli nut da pikn kidn, da goofik kidn if deer wus a goofik kidn off resburri i duno lol its tree in da monrin i donit hev tim for dis shit butt if dere wus a goofik typ of resburi it wuld prubli bee red an balk with wite leves an sey'XXX MCR RUCKS XXX' on da sid an wuld prubli enimerf hoever at it intoo a vumpir but onli if dat presun wus col, if dey wer uncol it wuldn do hte animerph and insteed burn dere soul mebbi? yeh! dat actual sunds col. im gunna invetn dat juts u weight an i wil get nobell prick priz an shak hends wit presidnant bark obuma butt liek, da rEEl obuma, nut mery cet osslen oar iblumi becuz dey wear bakas becuz dat is a vlalubell contributin an she hed a bell button precin dat wus sheped liek a blu an red dregin wit a prep in its muth dat sed 'PERP HATER XDD' on da sid becuz eggnog drinking demartha rating wait wus a di-herd perp hater becuz omg dey were juts sooooooooooooooooooooo un-fukin col ass shit an she didn hev tim fur anyon who wus un-fukin col ass shit witch is whey she dupmed drecko mealfey an hairy pouters an hedgwig an volxemorts un-fukin col ass shit ases an stefted detin negeni cuz he is reeeeeli fukin col ass shit, in fect, he is so fukin col ass shit, dat yama wuld hev prubunli datd hime if she wus iknot buoys or sumtin lol (SHE ISN :[ ) an heer neils wer pented red wit da blod off da perps, butt dis is slutty doldrum raider too, so dose dat men her nels weer hoot pikn? mebbi lol butt dey asslo hed leetl bleck pulka-duts on dem becuz she liked pulka duts becuz dey reminded her off her torn, emptey soul an hed lattle neil ournamints on dem dat weer sheped liek deggers an wulvs an dey weer asslo robuts so da wulvs hooled on comend an da degger wuld lit on fir butt onli on vuri smal fir so dat she wuldn accidental burn everon too deth lol endboobi dated dorito rabu ween is smerter den dat onli a stoopid perp wuld own neil ournament deggers dat lit on bgig fir becuz u mite hurt summon an it is vuuuuury nut kawi to hurt peepl (UNLESS DEY R ELIV BAKAS LIEK TOOGOMA OR STOOPID PREPS LIEK AL DA BAKA CHERLEDERS AT MAH SKULL, UGH, DEERS DIS ON BITC IN PERTICULER, HER NAM IS BRITTNEY AN SHE SUUUUC A BAKA SHE HERD ABUTT DIS FENFIC ONCE AN SHE TULD ME DATE IT WUS SHIT AN DATE I SHULDN RITE FENFIC BECUZ NO WUN WIL LIEK IT AN DAT ILL JUTS EDN UP REGRETIN EVA PUTTIN IT ON DA INTREENUT, WELL, LUCK AT ME NOAW BRITNEY, DO I LUCK LIEK IM REGRETIN ANYTIN? IM NUT. IM LOVIN IT LOL :D )an her lipdick wus gren wit lital bites of wit an red in it an balk arund da otsid an sperkled an her ishedow wus blu an purkle an pikn an wus pented liek a wign almuts butt nut xactli sorta liek a drukn wign cuz it wus kidna wevy an jegged in plaeces lol an hed sequins on da sid an spled 'REDRUM' in lerg red(rum) laters on da sids an she wus weerin grey/wite fundatin evan tho she didn ned it becuz here skin wus wit butt she wus werin it anywhey becuz shes dat kawi an she dusn follow da ruls of socity she dus wut she wunts she independent an a loong key chain hodler ting cliped too her nit goon, but it wusn reeli a chen, it wus maid of leeter an lucked kidna liek da ons dat rinn an lent kegermines hev clipped ontu DER kawi pants, but insted off yelow an balck squers it hed red an balck squers an insted of cerryin nuttin or her pucket buk it curied a posin degger dat she hed swern onli too us in selfie-defense ore aginst un-sugi bake perps dat hed a balk hendle an da hendl hed a snak goin arund it an it wus a goldeen/reed pyton snack wit a gewel in its muth an a dirry dat she liked to rite in dat wus kidna lick da dirry in da cheber of secretes dat vodlemurt hed ritten in butt nut xactli liek dat mebbi it wus moar liek da deth not? tho she wuld us it on preps insted of crimnels beciz sum crimkneals ar actueli goofiks an its rude two kil guffiks, an mebbi she wus weerin sum udder stuf butt i cenut rememebre noaw lol butt if she wus it wuld hev bean juts a feshinabell, becuz ignormous dickhead doodlbug rotting wang is sooooooooooo feshionabl dat she drivs jacko too dispear. (LOLOLOL WHEY IS ENUBI HEER I DONNUT REMEMEBRE RITTEN HER IN LOL ELDERBEE LEAF PLZ XD)

"ummm... eggknuckle dickness dragonite rolling girl? whey r u her arnt u a herry puter oc?" assed kedumo becuz confus. "lol, ur nut evan jepenese, goo beck two egland an pls taek snarnia wit u. " [STOOP IT KODOKO DATS RACEIST AGENTS WITE PEEPL :( ]

"ummm, exCOOSE MEH,' sed end drakeness dickmints raving whey " im nut da frist cerectur too a pear frum anuder univers u soddin wanker, i men, u guiyz hed hitslut miko an shity icarly ass secundery cerecturs, an im nut gud enugh becuz im frum enland? dats liek... sooooooooooo fukin prejuicediced! an ur nut juts prejuicediced aginst wit peepl, ur asslo misoginist becuz ur gey an u donnut wunt two fuk grills, at lest iM beesexul, witch mens i liek booth buoys aN grills, ur juts too mutch of a fukin prik too realiz da eerour in ur wheys." an den she died a sessi z-snop becuz she hed juts fukin tolled kokoro an kredeko relazered da erurs in his bake wheys an dickcided two becum bicyclesexul becuz he relised dat nanmi wus reeli hot an dat yama wus asslo reeli hut, butt he asslo dickcided to stey hatanes buoyfrend becuz he luved hime wit al his hert an he didn wunt too conform wit poopular medias negative heteronormative stereotypes against bisexuals. (NO STUP KOWEEDSA U DONUT HEV TO CHENG UR SEXULITY JUTS BECUZ SUMON SES TITS RUNG!87273987! UR NUT BEAN MISOGINISTIC FUR NUT WUNTIN TWO FUK GRILLS, HELL DATS LIEK SEYIN LIZBEANS R MISENDRISTS CUZ DEY DON WUNNA FUK BUOYS OKEY, ENDUBBI IS JUTS A DELUSINUL MERY SU AN I DONNUT KNO WHEY SHE ISS IN DIS FENFICTIN ANYWHEYS BUTT IM GUNNA TREY AN KIL HERE OF SON LEST SHE BECOME MORE OF A NUISANCE.)

"NO STUP KOWEEDSA U DONUT HEV TO CHENG UR SEXULITY JUTS BECUZ SUMON SES TITS RUNG!87273987! UR NUT BEAN MISOGINISTIC FUR NUT WUNTIN TWO FUK GRILLS, HELL DATS LIEK SEYIN LIZBEANS R MISENDRISTS CUZ DEY DON WUNNA FUK BUOYS!" social justiced wario becuz she new dis shit wel. (FINILI SUMMON WIT SUM SENS ARUND HEER TENK U WARIO.)

an kledomo realized dis an dickcided he wuld juts bee gey an dat da whole bicyclesexual ting wus juts redickulous anywheys becuz he didn actual fidn grills atrectiv. (BUTT ITS OKEY TWO BE BEESEXUEL OAR PENSEXUEL OR ASSEXUEL, JUTS DONNUT KALE MONOSEXUELS CLOS-MIDNED OAR WUT EVA CUZ DATS FUKIN RUD OKEY? DONNUT BEE RUD. BEE LIEK YAMA. BEE KAWAI.)

"amg tits gritterskitter yoi!," xkited snornia "ken we liek, maek out oar sumtin?"

"i surry.." sed glutenskitty yo "ur supah desu an al, butt i muts onli frickle togumi dickle."

"b-bake" tsundeered togasmask.

"asslo nerdegi.." sed hertane-koon "wrent u datin keurigeeri or sumtin?"

"oh yeh," sed negi "abut dat, u se, i wus fur a wile butt den da fiture fednathan wen on tits anual filed trip too da untied kingdok, an dere i meet dis reeeeeli mezin grill kaled electric dancin doorknob ragtime weedle, da sUPAH HICKSKUL ELVEN GOOFIK PREP KILLER an we hite it of rite awhey an we sterted chetin on hour spuses an eventual i fiered kiegelgyros becuz she wus bean a hug bitca an stert datin dis mazin fuk sugo grill rite hare."

"yeh" sed ectoplasmic diddling dragon wobly gay "an wil he mit nut be ASS goofik ass mah oled lov, hes stil da mots bestest soderein wenker eva. an hes hut." an den she huged hime frum behin an kisued hime on da lipes in frunt off everon an evan tho nut yoi oar yuori wus stil veeeeri kawi an everon so heepy for mazin coupl an such tuchin scen dat hagakrewi stert creyin intwo yoi assahinas bobs frum mezin kawi. (UMMM WHEY DO U GUIYZ TINK DIS OF AL TINGS IS KAWI? I MEN, IV GIVEN U A FUK TOON OF MEZIN YAWE AN YERI SCENS AN NON OF DEM EVA GUT DIS KIDN OF RESPUNCE? ERDBUBBI AN NEGI R FAAAAAAAAR FRUM DA LEVELS OF KEWEI DAT KOMEADE AN HUNETE R OKEY? PLUS EBONEAGI IS A BAKA SHIP NAM KOMAHINA IS SOOOOOO MUC BUTTER AN ANYWUN WHO DISAGRES WIT ME IS BAKA AN KEN SUC MAH DICK)

"wle anywheys." sed nagini becuz al dis stuf wus usles an nut plut relevnag an eek dongness dangerous reagen yay wus mekin hime blushu wit so muc luv "lets mak wit da dickstructin of da junkos."

"butt hoaw r we supused two due date?,' cunfusd gudmem.

"lol donnut u sodin wanker priks rememebre aNYTIN?" assed eggdouble dingdong dolorose riddled wig "mah buoyfren alredy tolled u da sistem sutdon peswurd, remembre?"

"oh yeh! " sed kadomo "whey didn i tink off date! tits 8008135!"

"donnut wuri u guiyz he wus juts bean a bake!" sed hatani an he sleped kerdokis hed fur bean suc a bake "alrite u guiyz lets... dOO HTIS."

AN EVERON GARTER RUND AN WHOLLED HENDS AN STERT MAZIN DESU CHENT OF "8008135! 8008135! 8008135!" AN ENTIR TRIL ROM SPNUN RUND AN MUSIC BLAR REEL LUD AN LITS FLEASHED ON AN UF AN ODOR WAL COLESPED AN ASSAHINA AT A DONT AN DERK ENERGI AN ENDOHOBO JARKI EXPLUDED?!8008135?!

"w-we died it" sed hetani disbelief "we actual died it."

"YEH AN I DIDN FUKIN DI DIS TIM!" chered kodemo an he died a beckflip frum pru heppiness.

"wait" sed oware "if men cunflect iss ova, den whey is der stile so muc perts left two dis fenfic?"

"mebbi becuz da rets iss an epilug abutt us livin hepli eva afert" sed kezimi "lol rite?"

"LOL RONG" sed mezin sexu voc an everon tunread arund an se jOKEO REFRUMIN? "DIED U REELI TINK I WULD SE DAT LOPHOLE IN DA SISTEAM AN CERECT IT? AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH OH U BAKA PREPS HAV SO MUC TO LREN ABUT BEAN ELIV!97239479!"

"oh no dicksu weer al gunna di!" creyed togamo an he jupmed intwo fuckawa/skepkitty ko's rams frum pru treeror.

"NO I DONUT WUNT TWO DI!" eled kezumi an she pessed out frum stres an oweri asslo stres so she set don nex two her an stert etin her clots two ese da stres.

"QUIK HEATONO U WANKER US UR AHOGE POWASH!" eled erdwurm dangit deergoggles rinchan woah.

"SHIT EGDUBIOUS DONNUT GIV AWHEY MAH SECRETE IDENENTITY!" eled hutena

"wait hitnutterbutters, u hev secerete idenentity?" assed kedumo reeli confused "whey didn u tel meh! u shuld awheys tel ur desu yaoi evertin abut urself, isn dat pert off da yaoi contrect oar sumtin?"

"umm... abutt dat komada..." sed hetuni "i wus gunna tel u its juts, dat if i tolled u, i wuld hev a powah improtent enuf to maek me a men cercter, an i wunted two giv u da chenc two bee men cerecter becuz i alredy hev mah owen entir vidia gam an u onli hev dat on menga dat non off da MangaHere scenteleters eva update! it wus al wel-intnended, i sweer!"

"wel den, i se hoaw it iss..." sed kedumo "i didn reeli wunt two do dis butt, i gus i hav two noaw" an he retched ova an pLULED HATATU INTWO A KIS AN IT WUS REELI MAZIN AN ROMENTIC MUSIK PLEYED IN DA DICKSTENS AN SPERKLES EVERWAR AN KOINYOOMI UNPESSED OUT FRUM MEZIN WAV OF YOI DAT HED HEPENED AN AN DA WALS UN-COLEPSED AN JINKO RUN FRO COVRE BEVUZ DA KAWI WUS HUTRIN HER IS AN EVERTIN BECUM MAZIN AN DESU AGIN AN I GIT A NOOBEL PICE PRIZ FOR MAZIN RITEN AN KEDUMO PESSED HIS TITEL OF MEN CERECTUR TWO HITNATA?!

"AMG KEDUMO WUT DA FUK WUS DAT FUR?" assed hatnato becuz u shuldn bee doin dat in publice, evan tho it is kawii.

"oh donut wury hetnunni-con, it wusn AL sexuil, " reassured crudmaeda " i hed too pess mah men-cerecturness two u, an da onli whey u ken do dat is tru a kies."

"butt whey?" sed hetani becuz not maek sens.

"ionno." sed kodome "tit wus in da scripte. i tink da arthur of dis fukin desu fenfictin mite ship us a lattle bite lol." (U FUKIN TINK?)

(HES RITE U KNO, TITS TIM FRO HEPNUNNIES PONT OF VEW, AN IF U DONT LIK IT, DEN DILL WIT IT :( )

~*~~*~ HADJIMMY HADNIPPLES PONT OF VEW ~*~~*~

"wel anwheys, tenks fur da pont of vew cheng kerdomu." sed hellnata an he kiessued hime on da frohed out of thenk u an tundraed arund twoo luck at jinko eggoshibe "erggdoobi dandelion diehard ravaging wheel mite be a beka mery stu, butt shes asslo rit, tits hte onli whey. ahoge powash ... ... aCTITATE!,97972438765793752749! "AN EXPEND AHOGE AN JUPM OVA PODIUM AN CHERGE JUINKO!

DONT LOOSE UR WHEY HOTNATO-KUN!92&7!" elled kedumo becuz needed to say mazin inspirin line two mazin inspir hetnuto that i toteali did nut juts steele frum killlakill u hev no prof da cops wil neva fidn meh.

"RAAAAAARARAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGAªAAARAGAAAAHHHHHHAAHHHHH! 8917:8740273874! he eled an jupmed ova her pedium an sTEB HERE.

"NUUUUUIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" eled jack an her hed fel of an she stert bledin out everware an it wus reeli gori an blodi an her eyebells fel out an her tung died an her orgens combusted an she fel don an eXPLUD.

"YEH I TINK I JUTS KILED HERE!" eled hertnuta an chered heppi an died a victuri lep arund da tril rum frum so hepi.

"LOL ASS IF SUC A WEK ATEK CULD KIL MEH!" an everon tunraded rund an seed jUKO REFURMIN.

AGIN.

"DIED U HONESTLI TINK SUCH A WEEK ATEK CULD KILLAKILL MEH U FUKIN UNKAWI hAJIMEMASHITAS?87287386?! " kedumo stert creyin agin "AHAHAHAHHAA WHEEL TITS TIM U BAKAZ LRENED DAT HOOP CENNUT KIL DISPEAR, NUTTIN KEN KIL DISPEAR CEPT MOAR DISPEAR, ONLI BUTTER DISPEAR KEN KIL LESS-BUTTER DISPEAR! YEH! AN NUN OF U R DISPEERS, UR AL BEKA HOPS OAR MEBBI WUTEVA A NUETREL BETWEEN HOP AN THISPEAR IS? DOES DAT EVAN EGGSIST? IONNO, BUT IF IT DIED ITD BEE PRETI USLES CUS IL JUTS MAEK U DISPEAR ANYWHEYS, I KEN MAEK ANYON DISPEER WIT MAH DISPER AURA WITCH CUNTAINS LIEK, A FUK TOON OF DISPEAR YEH ITS REELI GRAT TWO BEE LREDER OF DA WERLD WOHOO AN I HEV NO IDEE WEAR DIS RENT IS GOON SO IM JUTS GUNNA ELIV LEGH, AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHH!"

"FINN DEN! U WUNNA GO AGIN? U FUKIN WUNNA GOO AGIN?" elled hutknitter becuz sooo anger "U FUKIN MAD MAH BUOYFREN CREY U FUKIN... bAEKA EMO PREPI... sTEVEN MOFFAT." AN HE CHERGED AT HERE AGIN AN DIS TIM WUS GOIN FUL SPED BECUZ OF HIS RAG AN BECUZ OF DA FECT DAT DA INSLUT HED ADDED A TEMPORARY BOOST TO THE CHARACTER BASE CHARGING SPEED!28!

"lol no." sed juko an she steeped asid an handnata cRESHED INTWO DA WEL BEHIND HEAR? den she tundraed arund an she hed hime curned aginst da wel an sed. "u tink ur da onli wun wit speshul powash an secrete idnentitie? wle let me sho u da reel powah of dISPEAR.. UMM... I MEN... HUG MUTHER FUKIN TITS. eXP And B OOB!827:873:9!" AN SUDEN EXPAND BOB AN BOOBS EXPAND AN WEPONIZ AN LUK ON TWO DERE TURGET WITCH WUS HINEPETA AN AN FIR BOB TORPEDOS AN DEY EXPLUD EVAR WARE AN NEERLI KILED HERNUTA BUTT DIDN KIL HIME CUZ I TINK HE IS KAWEE SO INSTED KIL HAGAKREWI CUZ I TINK HE IS BEAKA CERECTUR I DONNUT LIEK HIME.

"HOOLI KAMI WUT DA FUK WUS DAT IM SCAR!?" assed hetnuta an he ren awhey scar an jupm intwo creedomo rams frum scer. "hep me komeido wut am i suposed two do?"

"lol i donut kno im juts a secudery cerectur noaw an da secunderi cerecturs in dis fnanfictin neva get ani god lins oar cerectur develipmint." he sed an shrug shulders. "butt tits okey, il alwheys bee heer two protec u desu, evan if i am juts a beka sid-cerectur..." AN TINGS STRUT GETIN ROMENTIC AN SPREKLES EVERWARE AN MEBBI DERES GUNNA BEE ANUDDER YOI MOOMENT AN-

"WEL DATS JUTS UR WANKERIN MIDNSET ON IT KEDUMO!" elled eggnoodle diddling doorstop orangitang whale [NO SHUT DA FUK UP I DONNUT LIEK U NO BUDY LIEKS U GO BECK TWO HERRY PUTTER WORL U BAKA PERP STUP RUININ MAH YOUI :( ] "U SHULDN LET DIS FENIFC CONTRUL UR DICKSTENY. SIT DA FUK DON AN SHUT DA FUK UP SO DAT I KEN EXPLEN U SUM TINGS!" an curdmaeda sat da fuk don an shut da fuk up so dat enderbee culd explen him sum tings. (UMM EXCOOS MEH ENGUBI, I DONNUT TINK I EVA GAV U PROMISSIN TWO SPEK SO WHEY DONT U SIT DA FUK DON AN SHUT DA FUK UP AN STUP INTREEUPTIN MAH PRECUS YOI! U FUKIN MERI SU WHO EVAN LET U IN DIS FENFIC? CUZ IT SHORE WUSSIN ME!)

"butt enabi, hoaw r u liek dis if ur a sid-cerectur?" assed tugomi becuz no on hed eva tolled hime abutt dis. "i taugt da arthur off dis fenfic maed it a rul dat onli mane cerecturs wer alud too get improtent lins! oh wheel, it wus woorth it juts two be a pert of dis MAZIN desu werk of fictin."

"YEH WEL DA RULEZ HEV FUKIN CHENGED TEGUMO KUN U BLUDY GIT WENKER!" sed ebknobi barkness clementia ravine wii (NO STUP. STUP FEDIN UR LIES TWO MAH FAVRIT CAROTERS!) an she retched intoo her mazin goofik hare an puled ot... dA ENTIRE SCRIPT FUR DIS FENFIC?!782:7827486?! (WEIGHT ENDBOOBI WARE DID U GET DAT I DONNUT REMEMEBRE EVA GIVEN U DA PERMISSIN TOO US DAT GIV IT BECK RITE NOAW OR IL TEL MAH MOM ON U!872873787278! YAH! HOAW DO U LIEK ME NOAW, HMM? ALSSO, YAMA IS MOAR KAWAI DEN U SUK ON DAT.)

"endoobi, wut r u gunna do?" assed nigo "bebbi, donit do anytin ule regret, okey."

"donut wuri bebi." sed endubi dirkness datminta riggin gray an she kisud negi on da frohed "im juts gunna cheng dis un-goffic worl. okey, so it ses heer on pag 824792749868686688 dat hetuni is gunna fidn ut his UDDER secrete idnentity, butt i donut wunt dis ting to dreg on fur two lung, so nagi, juts red it too hime." (NO ENBUDDY STUP IT DAT ISS UNKAWI IL KIL U OFF IL FUKIN DOO IT)

"ummm uke." sed neaggi an grebbed da peper frum enabi (NO NAEGDI DONT U FUKIN DO IT) "ummm.. chapert 86387264, line 74: sinc u hev ritin meh dis reeli mazin desu biography of marie curie, iv dickcided two tel u da truth. u rnt actuli hedjimmy hetuni... wel, u utsed too bee. befro supah hickskul elven dispear decided too bee bekas an brian-wash da entir worl, u wer a resurf student at hops peek acedemy, butt da hops peek acedemy leders dickcided dat dey wuld pik a 'nromel' student an operate on dem too maek a sUPAH TELENTED SUDENT AN DEY CHOS U!&82:9729!, dey uperated on u an wen u wok up u weer da mots telented presun in da worl, u weer... IZOORU KAMIKURI, SUPAH HIKSKULL ELVEN MERRI SU!827837287! butt, becuz off al ur mezin desu telents, u wer esli board wit da worl an lucked urself awhey frum it. latter, supah hickskul elven dispear wuld trey too us u to taek ova da worl buy heven u kil sum of da skul consel memebres, an u fel into thispear." an den he finished an gav a pepers beck to enddubi. (NO NIGGI WHEY HEV U BETREYED MEH I THUT I CULD TRUTS U I THUGHT I NEW U WHEY?)

"ummm uke wut am i suposed two do noaw?" assed hunita becuz dat wus al reeli confusin an meata

"U BLUDY SODDIN GIT U HEV TWO CHENEL DA IZOORU FRUM INSID U OKEY WUSN DAT LIEK, REELI UBVIUS OAR SUMTIN? U FUKIN WANKER PREP!"" (ENDUBI STUP IM BEGGIN U IM ACTUAL CREYIN HERE AN IF I CREY TWO HERD MAH MUM WIL WAEK UP AN TAEK DA INTREENUT AWHEY FRUM ME AGIN! I DONUT WUNT DAT TWO HEPEN) ruded elmnoodle dorkness daringdo reeling worm and she gut so upset dat she lened don two ware kedumo and hepnunu weer shitin on da flur so date she culd yel in his fac "DO I HEV TWO LIEK, SPEL EVERTIN OUT FUR U WENKEERS? IM A VAMPAPAPIRE AN I DONUT HEV TIM FUR DIS UN-GOFIK SHET UR NUT EVAN SNENSITIV BEE GUIYZ IM NUT EVAN GETTIN TUNDRAED ON BI DIS SHIT IT IS FUKIN LAM!" (WOAH ELLBUBBLE WHEY TWO BE RUD! WUT IS UR OBSESIN WIT SNENSITIV BEE GUIYZ LIEK, I DONUT UNDERSTEND? IT CREPES ME OUT PLES STUP.)

"okey finn!" sed heternu an he wus juts secunds awhey frum creyin becuz enubean wus a men beak. (DONNUT WURRI HUNITA IM CREYIN ASS WEL) "but hoaw do i chenel mah iner selfie? im nut gud at al dat chenelen stuf!" an den he burid his hed in koalas hodi an stret creyin

"ssshhhhh dere dere dicksu." reassured kumadu an he kissued hanueter on da frohed "im shore da arthur of dis fenfictin wil juts pul sum convenient ploot devic ot off her ass liek she alwheys does wen dis shitti stury gets stuk in a rut!" (HEY FUK U KEDUMO MAH 'shitti stury' IS DA ONLI TING KEEPIN U ALIV RITE NOAW, IF IT WUSN FRO MEH HEV A MEATEL BEAR STEBED TRU UR HERT AN UD BEE IN A COMMA JUTS KEEP DIS SASS UP I FUKIN DERE U. ILL KIL U OF. IL DO IT. IM ATE YERS OLE, IN DA LIVIN ROM, AT MAH MUMS LEPTOP AN ITS TREE AM IN DA MRONIN AN I HEV DA POWAH TWO KIL U OF. DO U WUNT TWO DO IT. DO U WUNT TWO MES WIT DA POWAH? DIDN TINK SO.)

SUDDEN FUCKAWA/GORGINGSINGLE MOE REN UP "DID U SEY CONVENIENT PLOOT DEVIC?" (WELL FUK U TOO) "becuz it juts so heppens dat i am reeli god at hypnosis, specificli, hipnotizen peepl two hep dem cHENEL DERE INER SHELVES an i alwheys hev bean i swaer.."

"reel?," sed hetneper "ur nut juts seyin dat two empres me rite?"

"yup" sed fuckawa/grangerslitter boy "enywheys, luck at mah tung, luck at hoaw it wavs beck an froth u r getin slepi... vARY SLEPi,"

an fuckawa/grittstamper dole wus rite, hinute wUS getin vari slepi, so he retsed his hed on kedumos shulders an wetn two skep (YUOI MOOMENT XDDD AN ENUBI CENNUT INTREFEAR DIS TIM XDDD FUK U ENDDABI. ME:1 ENDDABI: -1002893846839611)

~*~~**~~ MENWIL IN HINATA HINOS SUBCONSINS~~**~~*~

hinuta wok up an it wus drak an he wus alon "hooli kami were da Antigone and Haemon am i?" he sed for scare becuz kedaemo wus nut wit him an he wus lust witut kredumo, who wus his one lit in dis derk an turibile wurld.

"we r in... uR SUBCONSINS" SED A MISS TREE VOC FRUM BEEHIDN HIME

"amg whu da Erysicthon r u? show urselfie! unles u r an eliv beka homophone in witch cas, ples leaf becuz im nut al dat strung an nut god at fit im surri." sed huanitu intimadickingly.

"lol u beka im nut a eliv beka homophone, im yUMA" AN SUDENLI DA DICKNESS IN FRUNT OF HIME ANIMERPH AN IT ANIMERPH INTWO... yAMA. she wus weerin a shrot blu an pikn pled skrit wit lattle lolitea roufles on da edns an dat sed "i didn chuse da kawi lief, da kawi lief chus meh' on da but pert off da beck, an lung bleck gerter-stukins date weer kidna fisnetti an hed sperkles an poopi fluwers on dem an hed lattel herts on da gerterbellt pert dat lited up utometicli an lit up inn rinbow culors an a skrit dat wus yelow an blu striped wit litel pruple swirlis on da edns dat weer kidna sheped liek fis an it hed a boow in da frunt dat hed litle pestel herts on it an a pruple tenk-tup shrit dat hed al da grills frum pula maji madicka megica on it an dey wer al mekin out cuz dey wer al her oTPs cept fur memi whu wus stendin in da midel creyin becuz she wus a stoopid froeva alone thrid weel hu wuld neva get a grillfrend (NO I HEV NUT SEEN DA POLLO MESHI MERDERKA MAGIKO MOVIS YET WHY U ASSK?) an it kidna shuwed her bro a bit but dats okey heunteet is nut tundared on bi dat he is a geylord an is onli sexual atrect two kodumbass an no on els trust meh i am besicali kami an a lung lUNG gren skrit wit litle checkered print dicksigns on da furnt dat slowli gradiented two inverted cruses becuz yama is a stanist an she wunted two show her stanism bi weerin it on her desu skirt an da sides of it hed cheins al up an don da sids dat hed trinkets an hello kiti fingerines on dem an a babi-blu hudi dat lucked kidna liek kodickmas hodi cept insted of hevin squres on it it hed three-dimensional convex octogons on it becuz squres r fur bekas an three-dimensional convex octogons r fro wieners liek yuma (LOL YEH DATS RITE KADEEMU I JUTS FUKIN TOLLED U DATS WUT U FUKIN GET FUR SASSIN AT MEH. DONUT MES WIT MEH I AM DA SAS MESTER U SAS AT MEH AN IL SES U BECK hERD CUORE!&179379! YEH, DAT WILE SHUW U HOSE BOSE) an on da beck off da hud, insted of hevin da baka numbre fifti-fif, becuz dt is nut a desu noombre, it hed wigns on it an dey were tree-dickmensional angle wigns dat movd in da widn an hed fluwers al arund dem an dese litle yelow lits on da edn date wuld fleash reeli brit an a skrit wit blu an belk riped febrik on da sids an det she hed gutten signed bi da presiden of da jepenlend an da untied stets an hed lettle sters on da frunt pert an a brit pikn splesh on edder sid date she hed aded on two ebcuz it luked kidna liek bLOD becuz dis is da dengin rumba univers an no on hes blod like a n

EL humen bean wut, r dey al liek, evles or sumtin lol, an asslo becuz reeli feshionable, evan moar feshionable den da reteil stores she hed bought it frum okey truts yama she is mazin fashion she hes an eye fur date kidn of ting an she hed sum reeeli lung brecelits wit picturs off al da caroters frum soup dorky rainrot two on dem cept fro nenemine becuz she hed nanimemes pictor in a goldeen lucket nex two her hert becuz nernimean wus hER kawideso wafu an dey weer alredy muried truts meh dis is an au in witch sam-sex merige is legel in jepen, donnut let dose beka homophones tel u udderwis an she wus weerin a skrit wit blu an balk poolka dotes on it a yelow beckrund dat hed sum of da cereters frum verius animus on it an hed lattle tinkli beds on da edns of da skrit pert an a bow tid arund da beck dat sed '666 DESU XDD 6666' on it cuz she wus a reebell an maeks peepl scare frum reeblnes an she wus asslo weerin a fuk tone off rigns an dere weer so meny date i cennut rememebre dem al specificli, butt da improtent wuns wer her engagmint reng two bananameme witch wus twenti fiv carrot guld an hed pikn rinstunes arund da sid an sed "two mah desu yrui" on da toop in bgig booble leeters an The One Ring to Rule Them All and an onin ring an she wus weerin a mnini skrit det hed a pictur of falm princes frum adventur tim on it ebcuz falm princes is da onli kawi princes booble gun an mercilin r nut kawi, evan if dey r yuriz fro ech udder an da toop of da skrti had liek, dis bilt in bellt on it det hed blo rinstoons alung da sid an her hayre wus in two sexifuli dun shrot pigtells wit heirbends dat weer sheped liek da crecturs frum vempir knit on it an she hed sheved da beck off her hed two sey "tenk u foar edditin dis fenfic beathany' (YES BETHANI I PUT DAT IN FUR U COSE I LUV U GRILL TENK U FUR BETA READIN DIS MEZIN FENFICTIN UR DA DESUEST I LUV U LOL EWW NUT LIEK DAT UR ALREDY MURRIED TWO MAEYA IM NUT GUNNA STERT A LUV TRINGLE BECUZ DOSE R BEKA AN IT WULD BEE UNFAIR TWO MEYA BECUZ IM MOAR KAWIDESU DEN SHE IS AN I WULD WIN LOL BUTT IM NUT GUNNA DO DATE BECUZ I ALREDI HEV A CRUST REMEMEBRE? XD HOAW CULD U FROGET?) an a skrit dat wus gren an blu leater an hed sum verius yai cerecturs on dem liek da yaoi geys frum jungo romenticle an okene ga neigh an Orphan Black on it an hed lettle meatel rigns arund da edge dat jingeled an jangeled in da widn an if yuma jingle jangeld dem juts rite dey wuld pley Pon Pon Wei Wei Wei juts prefectli butt she wusn doin it rite noaw becuz deres no widn in hinetas subconsins two jingel jangle dem wit u baka an a neklec dat wus a guld hret-sheeped lucket dat she kept nienimes pictur in an liek nien errins dat hed verius dicksney certurs on dem becuz she luuuved disknee movs so muc an a skrit wit helf gren helf blu febric alung da sids dat hed al surts of fluwers an feris on it an hed two big pukets on da frunt det she culd holled her kawi makup in lol if she used mekup yama dose nut use mekup she is nutreal beotiful okey

"YAMA TENK U SO MUC IV BEAN LUCKIN FRO U EVERWARE!" sed hindstater an so heppi he hUG YAMA (NUT LICK DATE U PREVENT DO I HEV TWO GOO OVA DIS AGIN? DOO I? IM GUNNA IF U KEP TINK DRITI TINGS U BAKA :( ,!) "butt weight juts a fukin desu minuet, whey r u in mah subconsins?"

"becuz hagnota, i yam ur... iNER GODES." sed yama "butt dates besid da pont, da pont is, dat u ned two get beck outsid an hep ur frens, an da onli whey two hep deme is two animerph intwo izouri an salve da dey.

"butt yuma hoaw da fuk do i due-date?" questine honitu becuz he hed neva animerphed befro, so genuin currius.

"wel wil u shoot up an let meh explen fro a minuet u baka? im gunna sit don rite heer an giv u da reel don-low." an yuma sit don rite der nex two hienota cris-crus apel suc stil liek sumon who whus abut two giv sumon els da reel don-low. "u se hinute, da powah two unluck izuro lie's in ur hert, butt ur hert is week, an gettin izara out bye urshelf wuld maek u expuld, an two nut explud u ned da on ting dat all ned butt so few hev..."

"-Love?" intreeupted hurnata "ohhh butt yama desu? donut u rememebre? i alredy hev a kawi buoyfren, i donnut ned moar luv! plus, tits eXTREMLI rud two cheat on ur pertner wil ur in a relatinship, liek, vuri rud, juts dont do dat."

"NO STUP INTREEUPTIN ME U CRAZY LESBIAN!8278!" elled yama "U DONNUT NED LOV.. LOVE IS BAKA... U NED... aNIME MERCHANDISE" se hedned hime... a sLALOR MON TRENFURMATIN PEN?!,8618362838?!

"HOOLI KAMI IV ALWHEYS WUNTIN WUN OF DESE!" excitd hellnuta an he take da pEEN "wut is it an wut da fuk dose it do?"

"i wus juts goon two explen date." sed yuma "inside dat peen is a pic of mah hret, if u tuk dat butt on on da toop, u wile stert bECUM IZARI, butt becuz u hev cheneled sum of me, u wil trensfurm sloower, an prefurabli nut-explod becuz explusins nut kawi."

"oh i se." sed hauntiti "oh an yuma, wun mro ting. wut eva hepen two knitingmeme?"

"oh yeh." sed yame "originel dis fenfictin righter wus gunna killakil her of, butt den i purseuaded her two kep her becuz i luv nagamean sooooo muc. anywheys, hre she is." an she retched insid her shrit an puled ut her looket an kis lucket an sUDENLI LUCKET ENIMERPH INTWO NEINMINE?!8718691264?!

"AMFG NARNIAMEND TITS SO GUD TWO SE U AGIN!186632:98! " excit hinetua an he jupm up an hug her (NUT A SEXUAL HUG A FREN HUG OKEY DYE R FRENDSU NUT LVOERS)

"tits gud two se u too hentai..." sed ninamean an she puled honuti off of her becuz he wus bean clingi.

"weight yama." assed hernuta "hoaw died u meneg too sav nendimi frum becumin juts annuder ded cerectur."

"becuz im besicli kami lol didn u kno dat beka?" assed yama an she an niñamen loled at hinutta stoopidity

"so weight if ur kami," sed hillnato 'ken u kil of enderbean? she reeeli rud an un-sogu an she keps mekin komade crey."

"wel hinuet, dere ar tings evan cami cennut do..." sed yama " iv alreedy teryed, butt shes stile two strung. wheel hev two wieght until shes weeker, wel hev two weight... uNTILE DA NEX FENFICTIN. an if u eva dispear abutt her hinteo u kawi creetur u, juts rememebre, dat peepl liek her add a certain balenc two da univers. There must always be a light and a dark. Without Light, there is but a void, and without Dark, we are blinded, so deres a raisen fro her bean heer, evan if it is anoyin..."

"okey lol" sed hinuta "asslo, hoaw do i get beck two tril rom?"

"oh das essay." sed yama "simpli cloos ur eys an clik ur hells twogarter an sey 'deres no place liek da tril rom ware juko wil fley meh an mah frens aliv wit her mezin bob powahs if i donut suckced in mah mazin tesk of salvin da worl, deres no place liek da tril rom ware juko wil fley meh an mah frens aliv wit her mezin bob powahs if i donut suckced in mah mazin tesk of salvin da worl, deres no place liek da tril rom ware juko wil fley meh an mah frens aliv wit her mezin bob powahs if i donut suckced in mah mazin tesk of salvin da worl' tree tims an ule be beck dere.

"okey," sed hinuta an he clos his eys an clik his hells twogeter 'deres no place liek da tril rom ware juko wil fley meh an mah frens aliv wit her mezin bob powahs if i donut suckced in mah mazin tesk of salvin da worl, deres no place liek da tril rom ware juko wil fley meh an mah frens aliv wit her mezin bob powahs if i donut suckced in mah mazin tesk of salvin da worl, deres no place liek da tril rom ware juko wil fley meh an mah frens aliv wit her mezin bob powahs if i donut suckced in mah mazin tesk of salvin da worl," aN SUDEN DIS A PEAR FRUM SUBCONSINS AN A PEAR IN TRIL ROM AN FAL AN LEND ON KOMEIKO? BUTT IS OKEY HE FEL IN HIS HARE SO KODEMO NOT DI.

"holli shit hinueta wared u cum frum? donut u kno tits rud two juts rendumli fal intwo peepls hare?" ased kemado vuri cuncenerd becuz dat culd hev bean a clos wun dere culd hev bean casulties "buts tits okey, ill frogiv u cuz ur hot."

"im surry fro bean so rud kedomo-con " sed hinueta an hugged hime fro frogivnes "butt i wus juts in mah subconsins an yama wus dre an we tulked abut hoaw too stup juko an she gav meh... dIS PEEN." an he tulk ot da slalormon peen an pessed it arund da rom too everon butt enubi becuz shes suc a beka elmo an dussen desrev kawi tings liek slalormon peens.

"hay dat sunden reeli deso an al," sed kezomi hendin him bak da peen. "butt i don evan tink dats hALV as willed ass wut we did.

"weight wut died u guiyz do?" ass honitu confus.

"wel, afert u dis a pear, "expelned yaoi assahina "juko dickcided she wus board wit da hole trien to kil us ting, so she threw a rav perti. she odred piza frum lattle cesers an we al ate it an den relized she hed posoned it an we died but cam beck to lief becuz yolo"

"yeh," sed komirthda tekin da struy ova frum her becuz he is moar kawi "den afert we al un-did we dickdiced two continu hour rav, butt den enubi gut on stag an treyed two sing sum emo sung abut blod an knivs an udder baka pooser shit butt she cennut sing ass kawii ass yuma an hatsumiku so we bued here oof da stag.

"UM MMM EXCUS MEH U BLODY SODIN WEKNRE PREP!972386297! MAH VOC IS REELI GUD!" pretencioused eddiebee doledrum doorstopper ringringring weenie. "TIT SUNDS LICK A PNENTAGREM BEATWIN EVANESCENT AN GREN DEY AN PEENIC AT DA DICKSO OKEY? LIEK, DATS TREE PEEPL DATS AWESUM."

"yeh wuteva u sey..." sed kledumo "anywheys, her sningin sooooooooo bad, dat i hev too get on stag a kik her of, an den sooonia retched undre her skrit an puled out her lectric guter an we pleyd sum reli mazin sungs bi nevrena, avril lavein an marinara an da dickmonds wile endubi treyed to use her faek vempir powash to lit us on fir."

"FUK U U UN-GOFFIK PREPI WENKER FUKERS MAH VUMPIR POWAS R REEL AN U NO IT!892373749868:)79?!" ruded endybee doledrum dealbreaker ragging whale an she gut so upstet dat she smeshed nigi-coms fac intwo da grund an it expluded. "WITE-OUT MEH, HINUTA WULD NEVA HEV ADMITED HE HEV AHOGE POWASH, AN U WULD HEV NEVA FUND OUT DAT GLITTERSHITTER MOFO CULD HEP U BECUM IZARI KIGURUMI AN DIS SHITI FNENFICTIN WULD BE DREGIN ON FROEVA OKEY U DONNUT WANT DAT OKEY?"

"spekin of witch.." sed nuta "ware is goobermonster soul? "

"oh yeh abutt dat..." sed godnem "wil we wer densin, togumi an garterstarter go trid two snek up on juneko an assasssineat hre buy shuvin mnoey don her trote, butt den jiku fund dem out an eggecuted dem wit her bob lazers." an den he crey a signel teir becuz al dis wus mekin hime realise da fragility of human lief an dat wus liek, reeeli sad maek everon crey.

"awww wheel dates sed.." sed honeytoe synthetically"aniwheys, tits tim two... gET DIS PURTI STERTED!.86248247?!" AN HE KLIMBED OUT OF KEDMOS HARE AN TAK OUT TRENSFURMIN PEEN?!87264824?!

AN HE CLOTHESED HIS EYES AN PUSS DA BUTTON ON DA PEEN AN BEGGIN TRENSFURMIN!9772632?! DERE WUS REEELI PREPI MUSIC (TAEK DAT ENDGUPPY :D) AN SPERKLES AN NUDIDTY BUT IT WUS MADICKAL GRILL NUDITY SO NO ACTUEL DICKTAILS WERE ADED IN OKEY DIS FNENFIC IS RATED TEN NUT METUR AN IM NUT GIVEN U ANY NUDITY FENSERVIC OKEY? IV ALREDY GIVEN U A FUK TUN OF REELI KAWI YUOI AN YARI FENSERVIC ISN DATE ENUFF? AN HE SPIN ARUND AN MUSC AN LITS STUP AN HINUTE RETRUNED! BUTT HE WUSNT HEADJAMMIN HOTNEGI ANYMOAR, NETHER WUS HE IZARO KEMICUORE, HE WUS... aWOKENIN. HIS HAYRE WUS NOAW A REE!I BRIT WIT COOLER AN HIS EYES WEAR RED AN ELIV LUCKIN BUTT HE WUS STILE WEERIN DA SAM CLOTS ASS BEFUR!86286i! (Beta reader's note: what the fuck just happened)(LOL BEATHANY HE AWOKENINED DIDN U RED DA PRINT?) (Beta reader's note: i did and now i wish i hadnt )

"nut fukin col!" sed claydomo 'hinueta, u kNO dat da wit hare ting is MAH lok, u hev bron hare, i men, i kno im prefect an al, an date everon wunts two bee me, butt donnut be suc a pooser." he sed reeli upstet becuz hienztoto hed stoolen his originl desin an stelin is nut kawi.

"OH MY FUKIN GOD KOMAEDA SHUT HTE FUK UP NO ON REELI GIVS A SHIT ASSLO, IM NUT HEUNUTA ANIMEER, IM IZURA I JUTS HEVN FINNISH TRENSFURMIN LOL EDUCAT URSLEF U UNKAWI BEKA" elled izaro reeli rudli an den he cOMPLETE TRENSFURMIN AN HIS HARE WUS NOAW DIRK BRUN AN REELI LUNG AN HIS EYS WEER RED AN WUS REEL INTIMEDIT AN EVERON FEL INTIMEDIT CEPT KLOMIDA WHU WUS TOO BUSI FEELIN CREY BECUZ HIS BETS YOI HED CELLED HIME UNKAWI AN STOOLED HIS ORIGINEL DICKSIGN AN WUS NOAW ELIV AN SCERY

"OH KNO TITS JUTS LICK I FEERED!?826887""" creyed kezumi "henuta is too fer gun... he lust his presunaliti ween he animerphed intwo izuri, supah hickskul elven mery su... who is asslo... sUPAH HICKSKUL ELVEN RUD!827873?!" AN DIS MAD WERI EVAN MOAR STRES AN SHE STERTED ETIN KEZAMIS CLOTS AGIN

"lol wut da fuk r u gunna do noaw?" ased janko "so wut if ur hares lunger an u lcuk slitly moar intimidatin, i ken stile sho u whos bose." an den she flexed her bobs intimidatinli becuz it wus pert of da secrete bob jutsu tecnich dat she hed bean taugt buy her bob jutsu instrictr.

"ILL SHO U WUT ILL DO!287386icychair867236886!? " ELED IZAMI CUMICARI AN HE RELED BECK AN REN UP CHERGIN JACKO "AAAGJAGSHFAADGAANAAGIAAHAAHANAHHAAHAHAAAAAGUIDSJJXAAAAHAGUDIUAONEGUIDEIBAGAAOAHNAEGIAHA!z788787! " AN HE KEPT CHERGIN AN GUT UP AN dECEPITEET HER WIT AHOGE POWAHS?!87297:?!

"t-tru dispear..." wus her lest wurds an den she eXPLUDED.

pREMENUNTLI.

dre wus a strung silenc in da rom. izaru stud up an... uN-ANIMERPH BECK INTWO HUTNETA.

"i-i died it." leghed huneta "i actuel died it! HE'LL YEH MUTHAFUKERS WEER FRE LETS AL GO TO VEGAS OAR SUMTIN!82683666!"

AN EVERON ELSE HEPPIED AN JUPMED UP AN DON AN SUNIA AN GUDNEM KISED AN OWRI STUP ETIN KEZOMIZ CLOTS FRUM STRES AN STERT ETIN DEM FRUM HEPPI AN EVAN ENDUBAI WUS HEPPI BUTT NOT IN A PERPI WHEY AN SHE WUS SO HEPPI SHE WUS JUTS ABUTT TWO KISSU HENUTA BUTT SHE KISED NAGI INSTED BECUZ HINUTES A YOI AN SHE IS NUT A YOI SHE IS A BEESEXUIL!8732!

"U DIED IT NUTA KUN!826387!" heppied yaoi assahina "U HERE DAT HAGACREWI U OW ME UR FRIST BORN I TOLLED U HE CULD DO IT!"

an hegacruis gost sed becuz nut onli hed it died dat dey, but it hed asslo lost a mazin beat aginst yaoi assahina an his lief wuld neva bee da sam

"tenk u hinaet con!," sed orwii an she stert creyin "u r noaw da trid bestest presun aliv, rite afert yama kawaii an Anna Sewell dat is!"

"... weight a minuet u guiyz..." sed knyoomi "dusn sumtin seam a litle... fishi two u? wut if jeko isn ded?"

"wheel dres a veri essay whey two check date!" sed heatnipple an he crutched don a gut rite nex two jekos ear "hey junco?" he assed "r u ded?"

"yeh" sed jinko cuz she wus ded an suden eVERON SOOO HEPI AN DEY AL STERT CREYIN AN HUGIN AGIN BECUZ FINIL WURST PRESUN IN UNIVS WUS DED AN NO MOAR DISPEAR YEAAAAAAAAAAH!8686! (OMFG CUNGRETULINTS HONEYTA IM SO EMPRESED I THUT U WULD JUTS FUK UP AGIN BUTT U DIDN IM SO PRUD OF U IM CREY)

butt den suden teh entir rom wetn silen an everon lucked behin hatnito. "hey u guiyz... w-wuts rung desu?" assed huntino scared

"hinuet..." sed snuni "tune arund... slowli..."

an hetuna tundraed arund slowli an he saw... kOWEEDSDA?!87723.!?

he wus lein on da grund an he hed bEAN STEBBED TWO DETH BUY HENTATAS HARE?!

"OFFG NOU!8626836!" sed huetne "KODAMO WUTS RUNG?! TULK TWO MEH KEDUMO?! DOO NUT DI!"

"hineto..." sed kodeo "i hev... bean impalaed on... ur hare" he cughed out sum blod "...ur hare... tit wus... to powahflul..." an den he cughed up his pencreus.

"NO KEDOKI DONNUT DI!87386!" creydd heunti an he slid acrus da flor to ware kedumo wus diein an helled hime in his rams an sterted creyin. "IM SO SURRI TIT WUS AL MAH FULT I FUKED UP BAD IM SURRI IM SURRI IM SO FUKED UP"

"NO..." sterned kamida "...wus nut ur fult... wus da fult off ur hare... hare wus baka... u r nut beka... u r da mots sugoi kawi desu yai eva..." an den he cuged out a lung (NO KLEDAMA DONNUT DI DAT THRET FRUM BEFUR WUS NUT SIRIUS NO NO NO NO NO NO NO U GUTTA STEY ALIV STEY ALIV I WUNT U TWO STEY ALIV STEY ALIV AN BECUM MOAR KAWI, DO MOAR YAOIS, GET MURRIED, GET FEMLI, GET JOB, JUTS STEY ALIV STEY ALIV STEY ALIV)

"STEY CELM KEDEMO IM SHORE WE KEN GIT U OUT OF DIS!8278!" sed nata "ULE BEE FINN! WEL AL BEE FINN!,87197!"

"donnut foul urself heneta..." sed kedumo "i yam nut lung fro dis werld... cum cluser... i hev sumtin dat i muts onli tel u..."

an hinetut bent don so det his er wus nex two kedumos moth

"hinata-kun..." sed kodrama " rememebre... rememebre two... suprote ur locelli run buisness... an two alwheys... two alwheys...

... stay kayway..." an den he roled ova an dID.

"... nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." creyed hentuta becuz pour nacho kawaiida hed did an he wus noaw yoi-les an dey hedn evan hed a chenc two do reel coopl tings liek liv twogeter or go two movis two geter or ritual human sacrifice or pley prenks on deer frens twogeter or pley vidigams twogeterr an noaw kedomo wus di an he wuld neva se hime agin, (NOOOOO WHEY NO DIS IS SHIT DIS IS BAD WHEY CULDN ENDABEE HEV DID I DONNUT LIEK HER I LICKED U U WEER KEEWHY IM SO SED IM GUNNA PUNC SUMTIN FUK SHIT IM CREYIN MAH MUMS GUNNA HERE ME DA ENTIR NEIGHBORHODS GUNNA HERE ME FUK FUK FUK FUK FUK)

everon wus rel sed an stert creyin butt sUDDEN HOLLY MUSIK STERT PLEYIN AN EVERON TUNDRAED RUND CONFUSION CEPT HONITE AN DEY SAW DA SELLIN EXPLUD AN A FUK TOON OF LIT WASH TRU IT AN EVERIN FEEL DIS MEZIN WEV OF KAWI IN DRE BOONES AN DEY TUNDRAED ARUND AN SE YAMA DICKSCEND FRUM DA SELLIN CERYIN NANEMI YOURI-STIL?!82)4.M?!

"YANA IS BECK?!,&268!?" exicted nerdi an he jupmed up an don cuz he hed hred suc mazin, hop-inspirin tings abutt yama an noaw he culd finil meat her an soooo heppi.

"PRAISE YUMA." monotoned gudnem an everon even endless dirty dangit ringworm weeb, cuz she feeled intimidated bi yams prefectnes, get on dre hends an knes an prase yama ass she dickscended frum sellin cept fur henita cuz he wus stile morning por camydas deth.

ymca lended on da flur an putt nenimes on da flor. she wus weerin a lunng silk jepens dres wit a skrit pert dat lucked like da roofli pert on a europeen bale gon an hed boows an lakes on it an hed sperkli perts al up an don da midel in a zig-zog liek perten an hed cets an hert an shit an a hug muther-fukin boow on da beck dat wus covred in pine strips an a shirt dat wus blue wit bleck laces on da buttum an hed a pictur of her favrit Vocaloid Snoop Dog on it an her ers wer priced wit spiks an udder edgi secen tings an her shus were flet skul-grill mery jen stiles wit hell kiti on dem an hed spiks on da two dat she wuld us two kil unkawi peeplz an she hed a mesanger beg wit pookimuns on it an

"dats rit" sed nuggetme 'pras yamo" an she welked tru da se of adorin admirrorers an maid shore two steep on eggplease figners cuz she didn liek eddybee no on lieks edgybee she is wurst cerecter eva an she givs al udder original crackers a bed nam :(

"hey hentities' she sed an she stuped an stud nex two henate an lucked don at hime "whey r u nut prasin yama?"

"tits juts..." honito swelloed his ters"tits klemaida... hes... hes... dID..." an dean he sterted creyin al ova agin onli wus muc lewder dis tim.

nedime nudded her hed an tundraed arund "hay yama hinuet isn prasin u liek he shuld b-"

"IM SURRY BUTT I DONNUT HEV TIM FRO DIS SHIT!86286:78?!" elled yama an she trew her hnands up in da ayre an an litnin fleashed an dremetic orgin musik pleyed an da lits purbli wuld hev fleashed on an of if dey weer stile attetched two da sellin butt dey wernt cuz yama blew da sellin up rememebre baka "OH KAMI, I KALE UPON MAH MAZIN DESU KAWIMON POWAHS!8827! I KALE UPUN U TWO MAEK AL MAH DESU FRENS WAEK UP IN DA REEL WORL!827! KAWIMUN POWAHS..., aCTITATE " AN SUDDEN GRUND BEGIN QUACKIN AN DA WELLS BEGIN RUMBLIN AN DEN DA GRUND SPLIT OPEN AN DER WUS ONLI DIRKNES UNDRE NETH AN EVERON FEL INTWO DA BLECK DERKNES AN DEN EVERTIN ELSE DICKSOLVED AN HOINUTA WUS AL ALON AN HE STERT CREYIN CUZ IT WUS DREK AN HE WUS FALIN BUTT DEN HE FEELED LIEK HE HIT SUMTIN AN SUDEN WAEK UP IN A HOPSTILE BED?!

he wus leyin in a wit hopstil bed in da REEL jeberwuk islen hopstil an he hed toobs stikin out of his hed an his brian. he wus surunded bi his clesmetes whu were al wekin up frum deer commas.  
he sew yama an nedimo and everon frum da fatuitous fountain cept fur tolegimme an gratingskating toe stendin at da beck of da rom. he licked in da bead besid hiss an saw... sNONI. she wus wekin up an sudden she jUPM UP AN RIPE SUM TOOBS OUT OF HER RAMS AN SHE REN OVA TWO GLUDNEMS BEAD AN HGUGED HIME

"OMFG GEDNUM WE MAID IT OUT ALIV WE BOOTH MED IT DIS TIM IM SO HEPI U DIDN DIE LIEK IN DA ACTUL GAM!" an she stert creyin furm pru heppi an gudnem streted creyin two butt he wus creyin becuz she hedn tegged her stupor dongwang riddler 2 spoillers. (LOL TITS NUT LIEK IT EVAN HES A USE ANYMOR GEDNUM, IV ALREEDI SPOLED ENTIR EDNIN FURR U XD)

hentute creyed signel teer becuz he wus reeli tuched bi dis tuchin scen butt den he remembred... cROWDOMO "HOOLI SHEET KAMEEDO!8629!" he eled an he riped da toobs out off his rams an stud up an ren ova two kedumos bed.

"kodemo...kodemo ken u here meh? r u okey... died u cum beck frum da ded?..." dre wus no respuns. komeda wus in a cOMMA

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!82636!" eled hetnutter an he sterted creyin agin an he creyed intwo kedamnus mazin hodie butt dis tim kodemon culdn evan cumfort hime becuz wus in comma. (NO SHIT U BAKA)

'" wuts wrung desu?" assed yama an she came behidn hinettel an putt her ram on his shulder in a ressasurin [NOON-ROMENTIC :( ] whey

"tits kodole..." sed hinuet an he tuk his hed out of kedamnos hudi fro a sec two tulk two yama "hes in... hes in... a cOMMA. " an den he stert creyin agin "OH YAMA MOTS KAWI AN BOOTIFUL, ISN DRE ANYTIN U KEN DO TWO AWEAKEN HIME?"

"wel iv gut sum god news an sum bed news..." sed yama an she poosed contemplatively "da god news, is dat udner mah list of neva ednin powahs, i dO hepen two hev a powah kaled 'conveniently bring beck cerectur frum a comma powah',an iv alredy tetsed it out two maek shore it dusn liek, accidentli explud tings liek 'caus gerbils two stup chewin on tings powah'..."

"OH DATES SO MAZIN KEN U PLES US IT ON KEDAMO?" assed hinota "SHES GUNNA USE IT ON U DID U HERE DAT KEADMO UR GUNNA BEE JUTS FINN WERE AL GUNNA BEE JUTS FINN DIS FIC WIL HEV A GOD ENDIN AN EVERTING WIL BEE JUTS FINN"

"... da bed news.." continued yama "is date i didn realis it wus a one tim use powah an so i besically wasted it on kzuruyzuryu..."

"hey u unkewai bekas" sed reeeli nun-desu voc frum behin hinotu an he tundraed arund an saw kzururuyuyu, an fro once handnata wus heppi date kedasmo wus in a comma an culd drefur nut here kurzyuryu an stert creyin.

"wut do u wunt kzuryuzyru u un-sogi bake?" assed yaoi assahina reeli pesed off at kzyryyzuu cuz he wus an idjit

"oh, im nut reeli here fur anytin, yama juts accidental brut me beck" sed kzyuzyruyzu an he tundraed arund two fac hineto "hey hepnata..." hed sed "ur buoyfrend is in a vegetative state yeh? wel i gus u culd sey hes in a..."

"donut u fukin do it..." sed kuzomi

"...a.." he contined

"im wernin u" treatened namani

"...a..." an den kzuyruzyu bent don reel close nex two hinutas er an wipsered "...Comaeda!"

an everon gut reeli upset at dat shiti pun an hineta stert creyin evan lewder an owri gut so med she bit kzuryuzyzu's baka hed off an den da futa foalnuthin left da islen two go do baka tite-as bigot tings an everon livd heppli eva afert cept fur hineuta who stol al of emogamis ole clots an ren awhey two becum a goth emo

-Und wen sie nicht gestorben sind dan leben sie noch heute

THE EDN?

(Beta Reader's Note: yes. please.)

Oky, so, ass u al purbli kno alreedi, i hev dis up on an iv alreedi gutten sum revows! so im gunna asswer dem XD.

-CadenGallic-chan sed: You know, if you're gonna write a trollfic, at least put some effort into it.

-Oky yeh butt dis is NUT a trolfic. onli looser peepl wit no lief and shiti cloths rite trolfics. if dis wus a trol fic, wuld it rallie be dis kawi? HMMM? u tel me u beka

-kawai anima lovr-chan sed: dis a gud stry i evn cride wen it end :( 10/10

- dates vuri sweat of u omg, butt da sturi wusn ova yet wen u posted dis revow wut u telkin abutt im cunfus

-hi im a big fan-chan sed:i sry i cnt red the ehole stori bicuz to minny spoilirs btu i aslo gve 10/10 beutifol :')

-AMG TENK U DESU! it dusn heave dAT meni spullers tho XD

-wow-chan sed: dis viry gud styory plz kjeep up tghe gud wiork

-TENK U XDDD im tinkin of ritin anudder fenfictin becuz dis worl neds moar kawi fenfictin so il definitli kelp up da god werk XD


End file.
